La vengeance a plusieurs visages
by PJulie
Summary: Quand Harry découvre qu'il a été trahi par les siens, il décide de prendre son destin en main et de mener la guerre à sa façon. Harry se découvre une famille là où il s'y attendait le moins et il réclame vengeance. Mais la vengeance a plusieurs visages. Comment ses choix et ses nouvelles alliances lui permettront de se sortir d'un destin tout tracé. Bashing Weasley/Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

**Attention Slash donc je conseille à ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce type d'histoire de passer leur chemin le contenu est classé M.**

 **Comme d'habitude tout l'univers HP appartient à la talentueuse J.K.R, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Quand l'élu se rebelle**

Minuit. Harry se leva et un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son beau visage. Ah, il avait grandi le petit brun chétif qui se laissait manipuler et utiliser.

Nous étions le fin juillet et Harry venait de prendre dix-sept ans. Il était donc en âge d'utiliser la magie et de quitter ce trou à rat qui lui servait de chambre chez les Dursley.

Il emballa ses affaires dans sa malle et s'installa sur le coin de son bureau pour attendre.

Le plan était simple, ils en avaient discuté tout au long du mois de juillet par courrier. Sirius étant mort au Ministère deux ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas pu mettre leur plan à exécution plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il était majeur, les choses seraient plus simples.

Ils avaient tout prévu. La seule inconnue étant ce que Dumbledore ferait quand il apprendrait qu'il était parti de chez les Dursley. Ce vieux fou manipulateur aux airs de papy gâteau, pensa Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en entendant un pop sonore. Hermione venait de transplaner au coin de Privet Drive. Harry réduisit sa malle qu'il empocha et libéra Edwige avant de lancer le même sort sur la cage de sa chouette.

Il descendit sans un bruit et quitta la maison des Dursley avec prudence. L'Ordre devait venir le récupérer dans quelques heures pour l'emmener au Square Grimaud pour le reste de l'été. Ils auraient bien des surprises en ne trouvant qu'une lettre leur annonçant son départ.

\- Salut, Mione. Salua Harry en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Salut. On y va ? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Harry acquiesça et prit la main de son amie pour la faire transplaner à travers les protections du Manoir Potter dans le Wiltshire.

Harry avait profité de sa présence chez les Dursley pour prendre contact avec Gringott afin d'avoir des renseignements sur son héritage.

Il se souvenait avoir été furieux quand le Gobelin en charge des comptes des Potter lui avait annoncé que sa voûte avait été spoliée de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de gallions par Dumbledore, en faveur de l'Ordre et des Weasley.

Harry avait demandé à changer de gestionnaire gobelin et avait fait le nécessaire pour récupérer ses biens immobiliers quelques jours avant ses dix-sept ans. Ezra, la gobeline qu'il avait engagé, était très compétente et adorable malgré ses airs retors. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour que Harry récupère le titre de Lord Potter ainsi que celui de Lord Black grâce au testament de Sirius et pour que le Manoir Potter soit prêt à les accueillir Hermione et lui dès la fin juillet. Les gobelins avaient fait les travaux et sur-protégés le manoir.

Ils apparurent devant la grille du manoir Potter et Harry s'empressa de faire passer un peu de sa magie contre le portail pour qu'il s'ouvre et que la magie des Potter renforce les protections du Manoir Ancestral.

Avec un sourire, Harry entraîna sa meilleure amie à travers le parc et se posta sur le perron.

\- A vous l'honneur ma chère, Plaisanta Harry en faisant une courbette aristocratique.

\- Oh, merci Lord Potter-Black. Joua à son tour Hermione en passant devant son meilleur ami en rigolant.

Le Manoir était magnifique, fait de pierres blanches et grises. Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall au haut plafond en forme de coupole. deux double portes se trouvait à gauche et à droite d'un immense escalier de marbre blanc.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de gauche qui donnait sur une salle de bal immense aux murs crêmes et couverts de tableaux et de portraits magiques. Une grande baie vitrée faisait office de troisième mur et donnait sur le parc du domaine Potter.

La seconde double porte donnait sur une salle à manger dans les tons bleu roi et gris anthracite. Une longue table grise, pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes, trônait au milieu de la pièce entourée de chaises en cuir gris à dossiers hauts.

\- Un peu grand pour nous deux. Rigola Hermione en suivant son ami vers le hall d'entrée.

Harry pouffa et acquiesça avant d'ouvrir une petite porte sous l'escalier de marbre donnant sur une énorme cuisine équipée.

\- On ira plus tard, pour se présenter aux elfes et changer un peu les consignes. Dit Harry en entraîna Hermione dans vers marches de marbre.

Ils arrivèrent sur un palier assez large où se trouvait un petit coin salon avec des fauteuils et une table basse. Il y avait un couloir sur la gauche et un autre sur la droite.

Hermione attira Harry vers le couloir de gauche.

Ils y trouvèrent deux suites avec salon et salle de bain et quatre chambres plus simples avec salle de douche, mais de belle taille quand même.

Le couloir de droite comportait la bibliothèque familiale des Potter. Plus grande et plus fournie encore que celle de Poudlard au grand ravissement de Hermione.

Il y avait ensuite le bureau du chef de famille, un second bureau plus petit mais bien équipé, un petit salon, une pièce avec bar, billard moldu et gramophone. Une double porte s'ouvrait sur une salle de sport moitié moldue, moitié sorcière et une petite porte donnait sur une salle d'entraînement magique. Et la dernière pièce comportait une piscine couverte donnant sur l'arrière du parc.

Ils comprirent rapidement que l'étage suivant était celui des invités, celui-ci comportant une dizaine de chambres doubles avec salle de douche.

Le dernier étage étant celui des elfes. Hermione reconnut assez facilement qu'ils étaient très bien installés.

Les deux amis redescendirent en cuisine pour donner leurs consignes aux elfes qui semblaient ravis de voir leur petit maître enfin à la maison.

\- Maître Harry, commença l'Elfe en chef Pima, qui avait bien noté que Harry refusait qu'on lui serve du My Lord ou du Mon Seigneur. Il y a une pièce que vous n'avez pas vu à côté de la grande salle à manger. La porte est cachée derrière le tableau de Charlus Potter, votre grand-père, Maître Harry.

Harry le remercia et parti en courant vers le portrait de son grand-père dans le hall d'entrée. Il posa sa main et le portrait s'ouvrit avec un clin d'œil pour son petit fils.

\- Waouh ! Mione viens voir ! S'exclama Harry en entrant dans la pièce cachée.

Il s'agissait d'un grand salon entièrement vitré avec des vitres sans teint magiques qui laissaient entrer la lumière et permettait de voir l'extérieur sans que la pièce soit vu de l'extérieur. C'était magique, pensa Harry.

Il y avait une cheminée centrale en plein milieu du salon, entourée par un canapé rond noir avec une multitude de coussins colorés. Il y avait un bar dans l'angle de la pièce avec quatre tabourets hauts et un piano de l'autre côté. Une petite bibliothèque ornait le coin droit avec deux fauteuils Voltaire et un tapis moelleux vert anis.

\- Elle est cool cette pièce. Lança Hermione en se jetant sur le canapé suivi de près par son meilleur ami.

\- Je crois qu'on va passer la majeure partie de notre été ici. Rigola Harry en lançant un coussin à son ami. En attendant il est une heure du matin je suis mort, on va se coucher ?

Hermione acquiesça et suivit son meilleur ami à l'étage des maîtres.

Harry prit une des suites, celles des maîtres et invita Hermione à prendre la seconde suite en face de la sienne.

Après s'être émerveillés de leurs nouvelles chambres, ils se saluèrent et allèrent se coucher pour le reste de la nuit.

Harry se réveilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Les rayons du soleil de ce premier jour d'août filtraient par la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Il se sentait enfin libre et serein. Et pour une fois reposé.

Il se leva et prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt que lui avait offert Hermione la veille pour son anniversaire. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il aille faire du shopping pour remplacer les vieilles nippes qu'il avait laissé chez les Dursley.

Il descendit dans le salon caché du rez de chaussée pour trouver son amie assise au bar en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Salut frangine. Salua Harry avec entrain en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Aussitôt une seconde tasse de thé apparut accompagnée d'une assiette d'œufs et de bacon.

\- Salut. Entonna Hermione en reposant sa tasse. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Sourit Harry.

\- Tu as du courrier. Lâcha Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant les lettres déposées par Edwige.

\- Je verrais ça après. D'abord je déjeune. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une journée shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai besoin de vêtements et de quelques truc.

\- Tu ne crains pas d'attirer les foules en allant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de sourire d'un air machiavélique.

\- Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux.

Hermione pouffa et fit disparaître son petit déjeuner d'un geste de baguette expert.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait reprendre l'entraînement aussi. On s'est pas mal entraîné dans la salle sur demande l'année dernière mais devoir semer Ronald à chaque fois nous a un peu ralenti sur notre programme.

\- On commence par le shopping et après on s'entraîne dans la salle magique. Je suis prêt je te laisse aller te préparer je vais lire mon courrier pendant ce temps là.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta la pièce en sautillant.

Harry attrapa la petite pile de lettres et commença à les ouvrir.

' _Harry,_

 _Nous sommes venu chez les Dursley pour te ramener au QG ce matin et tu n'étais pas là. On a trouvé ta lettre disant que tu étais parti te mettre en sécurité. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu ne peux être en sécurité nul par où Dumbledore n'est pas. Surtout maintenant que tu es majeur et donc que tu n'es plus sous la protection du sacrifice de Lily. Contactes-moi pour me dire où tu es que je vienne te chercher avec l'Ordre._

 _Rémus.'_

Harry secoua la tête devant tant de naïveté et d'aveuglement et reposa la lettre du loup-garou pour prendre la seconde.

' _Harry, mon garçon,_

 _Edwige nous attendait avec ton mot chez les Dursley, j'espère donc qu'elle saura t'apporter ce message où que tu sois._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu mais tu n'es pas en sécurité. J'ai tenté de prendre contact avec Miss Granger en supposant que tu lui avais parlé mais ses parents n'étaient pas chez eux et Miss Granger avait disparu. J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ton amie, Harry. Prends rapidement contact avec moi pour que nous venions te récupérer et mettre tout en œuvre pour localiser Miss Granger._

 _Albus Dumbledore.'_

Harry ricana en jetant le courrier dans la corbeille derrière le bar. Dumbledore avait le culot de lui faire croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione pour le faire revenir vers eux, alors qu'elle était avec lui. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait mis ses parents en sécurité en Australie, ou Dumbledore aurait pu tenter quelque chose. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec le vieux directeur mais il était sûr d'une chose, il ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis la mort de Sirius. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son parrain avait pu quitter le square grimaud et arriver en même temps que l'Ordre au Ministère sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant.

La troisième lettre était de Molly Weasley, cette traîtresse qui avait profité de son argent allait sûrement jouer les mères de remplacement inquiète. Harry ricana de nouveau avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

' _Harry, mon chéri,_

 _Je m'inquiète énormément pour toi, où es tu passé ? Tu dois contacter l'un de nous pour que l'on te mette en sécurité. Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi ici. En plus Hermione et ses parents ont disparu._

 _Molly.'_

Harry secoua la tête. Tellement prévisible.

La dernière lettre était plus surprenante.

' _Il faut qu'on parle. S.S'_

Pourquoi Snape, lui envoyait-il ça alors qu'il le détestait. Il était sûr que jamais Dumbledore ne lui aurait demandé de lui écrire pour essayer de le convaincre, le vieux fou savait trop bien qu'ils se détestaient. Alors que voulez dire ce mot ? Dans quel camp jouait réellement le sombre maître des potions.

Il jeta toutes les lettres dans la corbeille et rangea le mot de Snape dans sa poche.

Hermione arriva au même moment dans le salon.

\- Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce qu'on avait prévu. L'ancien maraudeur inquiet, la 'mère de substitution' inquiète, le directeur papy gâteau… Mais il y avait aussi un mot de Snape. Expliqua Harry.

\- Snape ? C'est étrange ! Réfléchit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Juste 'il faut qu'on parle' Signé S.S.

\- Tu compte répondre ?

\- Pas à Snape. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elles sont ses intentions et il est trop malin. Il risquerait de retrouver notre trace et je ne sais pas pour qui il joue. Répondit Harry.

\- Et les autres ? Sourit Hermione, amusée par les lettres pathétiques des membres hypocrites de l'Ordre.

\- Je vais leur écrire un mot pour leur dire que tu es avec moi histoire qu'il ne te cherche pas. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas de compte à leur rendre.

Hermione acquiesça et invoqua un parchemin.

Harry écrivit un mot rapide et siffla Edwige. Il attacha la lettre autour de sa patte avant de lui caresser la tête.

\- Vas, ma grande. N'attends pas de réponse, rentre une fois la lettre donnée à Dumbledore.

La chouette hulula puis s'envola par la baie vitrée ouverte.

Les deux amis enfilèrent leurs chaussures et transplanèrent pour le Londres moldu où ils comptaient faire un peu de shopping avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Albus, il y a la chouette de Harry à la fenêtre. Hurla Molly depuis la cuisine du Square Grimaud. Une réunion d'urgence devait commencer d'ici peu et le directeur discutait avec Fol-Œil dans le petit salon.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent avec le reste de l'Ordre autour de la table de la cuisine et la chouette approcha du directeur.

Albus fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle s'envolait à peine avait-il retiré le parchemin.

\- Visiblement Potter n'attend pas de réponse. Lâcha la voix froide de Snape qui venait

d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Albus ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son espion et décacheta le parchemin.

' _Monsieur le Directeur._

 _Je suis majeur et n'ai donc aucune obligation de me plier à la volonté de qui que ce soit, même pas la vôtre. Ayant récupéré mon héritage auprès de Gringott ainsi que mes titres de Lord, je compte régler mes affaires de mon côté. Je ne tourne pas le dos à la guerre mais je ne compte pas choisir de camp pour le moment dans la mesure où aucun n'a su me prouver jusque là, la légitimité de son combat ou du moins la moralité des méthodes utilisées. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi je suis en sécurité et ne manque ni d'argent ni d'endroits sûrs où vivre. Hermione est avec moi et ses parents sont en sécurité. Je serais à Poudlard en septembre pour ma dernière année tout comme Hermione mais comme simple élèves. Je vous prierais de ne rien tenter pour me récupérer ou récupérer Hermione, nous prendrions ceci comme un enlèvement et Gringott étant au courant, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils s'empresseront de signaler au Ministère de la Justice que nous ne vous avons pas suivi de notre plein gré, s'ils ne parviennent pas à me contacter._

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black.'_

Dire que Dumbledore était surpris était un euphémisme. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune Potter. Oui il avait du manipuler un peu les choses pour le grand bien mais il ne s'était pas montré cruel ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il savait que les Dursley n'était pas les meilleurs gardiens possibles mais la protection du sang le laissait en sécurité. Visiblement Harry avait perdu confiance en lui. Il était contraint d'attendre la rentrée pour tenter d'en discuter avec lui. Quand au message caché au sujet de son héritage, ça n'allait pas arranger ses plans.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Molly Weasley.

Severus ricana en lisant la fin de la lettre du morveux par dessus l'épaule du directeur.

\- Alors Harry a récupéré son titre de Lord Potter et celui de Lord Black et son plein accès à la fortune des Potter et des Black. Il est en sécurité, selon lui, avec Miss Granger et ne compte pas revenir avant la rentrée de Poudlard. Il dit qu'il ne se détache pas de la guerre mais qu'il veut faire les choses de son côté. Il y a des points obscures que j'ai besoin d'éclaircir. Expliqua distraitement le directeur avant de quitter la cuisine, accompagné de Severus.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Albus se tourna vers son maître des potions.

\- Harry a sous-entendu que je me serais servi sur les voûtes des Potter pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Snape écarquilla brièvement les yeux.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Severus, voyons. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs avec Harry et que j'ai du manipuler parfois pour mener à bien cette guerre mais jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareil. S'indigna faussement Albus.

\- Pourtant le gamin en est persuadé ? Questionna Severus qui n'était pas dupe du mensonge de son directeur.

\- Visiblement. Le fait est que je ne peux pas lui parler avant la rentrée. Répondit Albus.

\- Je vois. Attendons la rentrée dans ce cas. Lâcha Severus avant de quitter le square Grimaud.

Il transplana devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy et traversa le parc pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui devait être dans son bureau.

\- Severus ? Je croyais qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre ? S'étonna Lucius en relevant la tête de son parchemin.

\- Annulée. Potter a envoyé une lettre à Albus pour lui demander d'arrêter de le harceler. Qu'il ne comptait pas revenir, ni lui ni miss Granger qui est avec lui, d'ailleurs. Si l'Ordre les récupère d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seront accusés d'enlèvement, Gringott est en contact direct avec Potter pour assurer ses arrières. Oh et il a récupéré son titre de Lord, Potter et Black et son héritage. Expliqua Severus en s'installant sur le fauteuil devant le bureau du blond.

\- Cette dernière information je l'avait déjà. Sourit mystérieusement le blond.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, en tant que membre de la chambre des Lord, l'information avait du remonter jusqu'à Lucius.

\- Et je sais où est Potter. Lança l'aristocrate sans se départir de son sourire goguenard.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que les Potter possédaient, au moins autant que les Malfoy, de nombreuses propriétés ?

Severus acquiesça.

\- Et savez-tu que le Manoir de Godric Hollow qui a été partiellement détruit lors de l'attaque du Lord en 81 n'était pas le Manoir ancestral des Potter mais juste un Manoir secondaire ?

\- Non. S'étonna Severus. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Lucius ?

\- Le Manoir Ancestral des Potter se trouve dans le Wiltshire. Joua Lucius.

Severus soupira devant tant de théâtralité.

\- Tu m'agace !

\- Oui, oui j'y viens mon ami. Rigola Lucius. Le Manoir Ancestral de la famille Potter se trouve à deux kilomètres au Nord du domaine Malfoy. En fait, techniquement ce sont mes voisins les plus proches, même si on ne voit pas le Manoir d'ici à cause des protections ancestrales et qu'eux ne voient pas le Manoir Malfoy pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Et tu pense que Potter et Granger se sont installés dans le Manoir Ancestral des Potter ?

\- Oui. J'ai senti des vibrations dans les protections du Manoir Malfoy ces derniers jours. Comme si quelqu'un avait testé les limites des protections entre le domaine Malfoy et le domaine Potter. Répondit l'aristocrate.

\- Et tu ne l'a pas dit au Lord, Parce que ?

\- Parce que le Lord est devenu complètement dingue depuis son retour et que je sais que tu roule pour toi-même et que je veux protéger ma famille. Lâcha Lucius.

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà fait quelque chose pour ça ? S'étonna Severus, malgré tout ravi de la décision de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu au dernier appel. J'ai activé les protections ancestrales du Manoir Malfoy, donc personne ne peut y entrer en dehors de toi, Narcissa, Bella, Draco et Moi.

Severus sursauta.

\- Bella ? Tu es dingue ?

\- Figures-toi que Narcissa a découvert que Bella était sous un puissant filtre d'imperium depuis des dizaines d'années. Azkaban n'a pas aidé. Mais nous avons trouvé un traitement et j'ai besoin de toi. Te rappelle tu de la Bellatrix de l'époque de Poudlard ? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire doux.

\- Oui une jeune femme belle, intelligente, à l'esprit retord, et très indépendante. Avoua Severus.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu la changer à ce point à l'époque. Maintenant je comprend. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma magique, dans une des chambres du Manoir. Elle ne peut pas sortir même si elle se réveille. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour soigner son esprit avec la légilimencie et pour préparer la cure de potions curatives.

\- D'accord pour la cure de potions mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour travailler sur son esprit ? S'étonna Severus.

\- Parce que je suis meilleur Occlumens que légilimens. Et tu es le meilleur légilimens que je connaisse en dehors du Lord. Avoua Lucius en souriant.

\- Très bien. Compte sur moi. Je vais m'installer au Manoir pour le mois de vacance qu'il reste afin de m'occuper de Bella. Accepta Severus.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux tu as ta suite et ton labo ici. Que compte tu faire pour Potter ? Tenta Lucius, intéressé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai envoyé un mot via sa chouette pour lui dire que je devais lui parler. Je doute qu'il le fasse vu notre passif mais il n'en a pas parlé dans la lettre pour l'Ordre. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir avec lui. J'attends. Répondit Severus.

\- Je te demandais si tu allais parler au vieux glucosé de ce que je viens de t'apprendre sur Potter ? Insista Lucius.

\- Non. Si je veux que le morveux accepte de me parler je dois lui prouver que je ne suis ni du côté de Dumbledore ni de celui du Lord. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire mais je n'abandonnerais pas le fils de Lily encore une fois. J'ai déjà assez merdé avec lui. Dit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Ciel ! Le grand Severus Snape reconnaît avoir fait une erreur ? S'amusa l'aristocrate.

\- Oh la ferme, crétin prétentieux. Lâcha Severus, amusé malgré tout. Il quitta le bureau et monta dans les étages pour ausculter Bellatrix afin de commencer la confection des potions nécessaire.

Lucius sourit et se remit au travail. Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec son morveux de voisin.

Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la première boutique de la journée. Les vêtements étaient modernes et Hermione avait décrété que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'un relooking extrême pour aller avec son nouveau rôle de Lord Potter-Black.

Elle traîna Harry dans le fond du magasin où se trouvait la cabine d'essayage et le poussa dedans.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Harry en rigolant malgré tout.

Il commença à essayer l'ensemble qu'il avait eu le temps d'attraper pendant qu'Hermione cherchait d'autres vêtements.

C'était un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise verte cintrée de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il ouvrit le rideau au moment où arrivait Hermione.

\- Waouh, Harry tu es trop canon là-dedans. S'exclama Hermione.

Harry sourit et attrapa le reste des vêtement avant de refermer le rideau.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'attela à essayer pantalons en cuir de différents coloris, jeans moulants noir, bleu, gris et blanc, chemises, polo, t-shirt et autres vêtements moldus.

Il ressortit après une bonne demi-heure, une pile de vêtements hors de prix sur le bras qu'il déposa à la caisse.

\- Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur. S'amusa le vendeur. Il encaissa les articles qu'il rangeait au fur et à mesure dans des sacs. Ca fera 250 livres, s'il vous plaît.

Harry tendit la carte bancaire que lui avait remis Gringott et qui fonctionnait dans les deux mondes.

Hermione l'entraîna dehors pour poursuivre leurs achats.

\- Heureusement que mes coffres croulent sous les gallions parce que je sens que cette journée va me coûter un bras. Rigola Harry.

Hermione rigola de bon cœur et le poussa dans une boutique de chaussures.

La matinée se poursuivit de la même façon, dans une ambiance joviale.

Sur les coups de midi, leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à eux.

\- Chaudron Baveur ? Proposa Hermione en entendant l'estomac de son ami gargouiller une fois de plus tout comme le sien.

\- Non. On risque déjà de créer une émeute dès qu'on va mettre un pied sur le Chemin de Traverse donc je préfère nous faire gagner un peu de temps. Il y a un restaurant, hors de prix c'est vrai, mais au moins là-bas on ne croisera ni les Weasley ni Dumbledore et encore moins Rémus. Proposa Harry.

\- OK c'est parti. Accepta Hermione.

Il traversèrent rapidement le Chaudron Baveur pour aller du côté sorcier et accélérèrent le pas pour entrer dans le restaurant 'le gallion d'or'. Une hôtesse d'accueil les installa à une table libre pour deux et leur donna les cartes.

\- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici. Soupira Hermione en se cachant dans son menu.

Harry pouffa et acquiesça en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ici on devrait pouvoir manger en paix.

Et en effet, le déjeuner se déroula sans problèmes, il purent partager leurs plats et discuter sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre.

Au moment du dessert, une personne se rapprocha de leur table.

\- Lord Potter-Black, Granger. Salua une tête blonde.

\- Malfoy ! S'étonna Hermione.

\- Depuis quand tu me sers du Lord Potter-Black, Malfoy ? S'amusa Harry malgré lui.

Le blond soupira, il avait prévu ça. Mais son père lui avait demandé d'entrer en contact avec Potter. Et puis il était temps qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre. Ils étaient des adultes maintenant.

\- C'est ce que tu es, maintenant. Non ? Et je voulais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et observa le blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- C'est papa, qui t'as demandé de te rapprocher de moi ? Draco allait répondre mais Harry poursuivit. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pour te remettre à Voldemort ? Proposa Hermione, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il a passé son temps hier soir à titiller les protections entre le domaine Malfoy et le domaine Potter. Mais les protections n'ont pas ressenti de mauvaises intentions. A quoi joue ton magnifique paternel, Dray ? S'amusa Harry à provoquer sa Némésis.

Draco bouillait de l'intérieur. A quoi jouait Potter, Par Merlin ! Et c'était quoi ce surnom, et le délire sur son père ! Et que voulait dire Potter en parlant des protections du manoir ? Son père ne lui avait visiblement pas tout dit.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Dray. Joua encore Harry. Je ne fais que me poser des questions. Tu nous excusera mais nous devons finir nos emplettes avant de rentrer.

Profitant de l'étonnement du blond, Harry entraîna Hermione, régla la note et sortit du restaurant pour Fleury et Bott.

\- C'était quoi ça ? De quoi voulais-tu parler quand tu lui as dit que son père avait 'titiller' les protections du manoir ? Demanda Hermione en crochant le bras de son ami sans stopper leur marche vers la librairie.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler ce matin. Figures-toi que j'ai appris hier soir en jetant un coup d'œil aux plans du domaine dans le bureau du Manoir que nos plus proches voisins sont les Malfoy. En fait ce sont les seuls à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Le domaine Potter fait environ trente hectares et se trouve être collé au domaine Malfoy qui fait à peu près la même taille. Donc nos barrières de protection se touchent. Expliqua Harry.

\- Merde. S'exclama Hermione soudain inquiète.

\- Détends toi Mione. Même si nous savons, Les Malfoy et nous deux, que nous sommes tout près, nous ne voyons pas le manoir de l'autre et impossible de passer les protections ancestrales. Sourit Harry.

\- Je trouve étrange que Draco soit venu pour enterrer la hache de guerre juste après que son père se soit rendu compte de notre présence. C'est lui qui lui a demandé. Affirma Hermione.

\- Évidemment, Rigola Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête devant les pitreries de son meilleur ami.

Ils passèrent rapidement chez Mrs Malkin avant d'aller à la librairie. Après que la sorcière ait pris leurs mesures, Harry passa commande et emmena Hermione à la librairie le temps que leurs vêtements sorciers soient prêts.

Ils prirent quelques livres en plus de leurs nouveaux livres de cours avant de rejoindre l'apothicaire pour acheter leurs nécessaires à potions pour la rentrée. Hermione discutaient avec le vendeur pendant que Harry se promenait dans les rayons en grimaçant. Les potions n'étaient définitivement pas son truc. Il releva la tête au détour d'une étale pour tomber face à Snape. Sa grimace amusée s'évanouit pour faire place à un visage impassible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité sur le Chemin de Traverse, Monsieur Potter. Lâcha Snape sans méchanceté.

Harry, surpris par le ton de son professeur, fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand ma sécurité vous importe, professeur ? Répondit moqueusement Harry.

\- Là vous êtes injuste. Rétorqua le maître des potions sur le même ton moqueur.

Harry soupira. C'est vrai que sa remarque n'était pas très juste. Même s'il le détestait, le sombre professeur lui avait sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprises depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant le mot que lui avait envoyé l'homme.

\- Plaît-il ? S'étonna Snape.

\- J'ai reçu votre mot. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Profitez-en je suis là.

Severus réfléchit un instant et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Il lança une bulle de silence par mesure de sécurité.

\- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas tout seuls, Miss Granger et vous, Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de se reprendre et de ricaner.

\- Et vous allez tenter de me faire croire que vous, mangemort et espion pour l'Ordre vous voulez nous aider ? Laissez-moi rire, chuchota Harry.

Severus soupira. Il aurait du se douter que le morveux ne lui ferait pas confiance.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que vous puissiez me faire confiance. Le fait est que je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en pleine réflexion. Au bout de quelques secondes il sembla se décider.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais ne le prenais pas pour vous, en ce moment je n'ai confiance qu'en Hermione. Harry se retourna brièvement pour voir qu'Hermione le cherchait. Je dois y aller.

Severus soupira quand il comprit que Potter le plantait là sans avoir plus avancer.

Il leva un sourcil surpris quand il vit le jeune lord s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui. Il retira un bracelet en cuir autour de son poignet et sortit sa baguette. Il le vit marmonner quelques choses d'incompréhensible de là où il était. Le plus jeune lui lança le bracelet qu'il attrapa au vol.

\- Frottez la partie métallique en pensant à moi et la deuxième partie du bracelet qui est autour de mon bras chauffera et je saurais que vous avez besoin de me contacter. Je vous enverrez Edwige dans ce cas. Je ne vous fais pas confiance mais je vous donne l'occasion de me prouver que ma mère a eu raison de voir un ami loyal en vous, comme me l'a dit un jour Sirius.

Severus sursauta en entendant ses mots. Il allait répondre quand le jeune Potter reprit.

\- Oh et s'il vous plaît, professeur, dites au charmant et prétentieux Lord Malfoy d'arrêter de titiller mes barrières de protections, ça m'empêche de dormir. Lâcha Harry avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry retrouva Hermione et ils quittèrent la boutique de l'apothicaire pour récupérer leurs vêtements chez Mrs Malkin.

Ils rejoignirent immédiatement la zone de transplanage et disparurent pour le Manoir Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry et Hermione vivaient au Manoir Potter.

Ils avaient passé leurs matinées enfermés dans la bibliothèque des Potter à apprendre l'étiquette et tout ce que doit savoir un bon lord. Heureusement Harry avait engagé un gobelin financier de Gringott pour gérer les affaires des Potter en attendant qu'il en sache plus. Il n'y connaissait rien et n'avait pas le temps de se pencher là-dessus pour le moment.

Les après-midi étaient consacrées à l'entraînement en défense, sortilège, duel et métamorphose. Ils avaient grandement amélioré leur niveau grâce aux livres qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la bibliothèque.

C'est le premier matin de la troisième semaine d'août que la routine changea.

Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner sur le bar du salon caché avec Hermione, quand, son bracelet en cuir chauffa.

\- Merde. S'exclama le jeune homme en retirant le bracelet.

\- Snape essaye de te joindre ? Demanda Hermione, en voyant son geste.

\- Oui. Et il n'a toujours pas lâché l'attache de métal vu comment ça chauffe. Grogna Harry.

Il s'empressa de siffler Edwige.

\- Vas trouver Snape ma belle. Lui demanda Harry avant qu'elle ne s'échappe à tire d'ailes.

Une heure plus tard, Edwige pénétra dans le salon avec une lettre tachetée de sang accrochée à la patte.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris avant que la jeune femme ne détache le parchemin.

' _J'ai des informations pour vous mais j'ai besoin de réponse aussi. MAINTENANT ! S.S'_

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais il semble furieux et peut-être blessé si c'est son sang sur la lettre. Dit Hermione après avoir lu la lettre.

Harry soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Mione. Sirius m'a dit dans son testament que selon Lily, je pouvais avoir confiance en lui si je me sentais perdu. Mais il est trop proche de Voldemort et en même temps trop proche de Dumbledore. Soupira Harry en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Un serment inviolable ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Non je ne veux pas l'enchaîner comme l'a fait Dumbledore et Voldemort. Je ne serai pas meilleur qu'eux. Tu as terminé le véritasérum ?

\- Oui. Répondit Hermione.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller lui demander de me rejoindre dans un endroit où il y a du monde. Comme ça si c'est un piège, il y aura des témoins et je pourrais prendre la fuite.

Harry attrapa le message de Snape, le retourna et inscrivit sa réponse : ' _RDV LA OU JE VOUS AI DONNE LE BRACELET IMMÉDIATEMENT. NE ME TRAHISS_ _EZ_ _PAS SNAPE.'_

Il l'accrocha le message à Edwige et l'a laissa sortir.

Harry transplana près de l'apothicaire et entra dans la boutique. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant plein d'élèves en train d'acheter leurs nécessaires à potions pour Poudlard. Au moins la boutique était pleine.

Il se rendit près de l'étale où il avait vu Snape la dernière fois, et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Snape entrer, le visage blême et les lèvres crispés de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? S'inquiéta Harry malgré lui.

\- Plus tard. Je vous écoutes. Lâcha Snape.

\- Vous êtes blessé je vous emmène vous faire soigner. Hermione a tout un tas de potions à la maison. Je vous jure que vous avez intérêt à ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre nous. S'énerva Harry, inquiet malgré tout en voyant son état.

Snape fronça les sourcils et s'appuya, à son grand désespoir, sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour se soutenir quand un gamin le bouscula.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer Potter, je vous fait un serment inviolable dans la seconde, mais il est hors de question que je laisse tomber le fils de ma meilleur amie, pas maintenant. Pas encore. Avoua Snape en serrant les dents.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous l'aveu et réfléchit un instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille du maître des potions pour le soutenir et se concentra pour transplaner depuis l'échoppe.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? On ne peut pas transplaner depuis les boutiques. S'étonna Snape en apparaissant dans le hall du Manoir Potter.

\- Entraînement. Quand j'ai eu 17 ans le mois dernier, ma magie s'est débloquée comme chaque sorcier. Mais j'ai du m'entraîner avec Mione pour la canaliser. Elle est puissante. C'est assez déroutant. Avoua Harry.

Severus acquiesça et grimaça de douleur en levant le bras.

Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule et le transplana dans une chambre près de sa suite à l'étage des maîtres.

\- Mione ! Hurla Harry pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'exclama Hermione en entrant en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur ? Interrogea Harry qui ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé au maître des potions.

\- J'ai été convoqué par le Lord cette nuit. Lucius ne répond plus aux appels du Lord et il vient de comprendre que son bras droit lui tournait le dos. Il était furieux de voir qu'il n'avait pas accès ni à Lucius, ni à Narcissa, ni à Draco et surtout pas au Manoir Malfoy. Comme c'est mon meilleur ami c'est moi qui ais pris. Il doute de moi.

\- Dumbledore est au courant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je vous ai contacté avant de rentrer à Poudlard faire mon rapport. Je vous les dit je ne vous lâche plus, Potter.

\- Oui et bien, commencez par m'appeler par mon prénom. Mione, ramène les potions qu'il faut pour le soigner.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant et sortit en courant de la chambre.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir cru sans m'imposer un serment sorcier ? Se rappela Severus.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre manipulateur. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire peser une épée de Damoclès sur la tête de mes proches ou de mes...alliés, dirons-nous. J'ai demandé à Hermione de préparer du véritasérum. Soit vous en prenez et vous répondez à mes questions et ensuite on voit. Soit vous refusez et dans ce cas on vous soigne et on vous renvoie à Poudlard ou au Square. Mais ce ne sera plus la peine d'essayer de me contacter. Dit froidement Harry.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes-vous transformé en serpentard rusé ? S'amusa Severus.

\- Le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard. Rétorqua Harry mi-amusé mi-agacé par le ton railleur.

\- Je vois. Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner. Accepta Severus.

Hermione remonta à cet instant et commença à soigner les plaies ouvertes sur le torse de son professeur que Harry avait dénudé. Une fois soigné, Severus soupira et ancra son regard dans celui du morveux.

\- Allez-y, Pot… Harry. Reprit Severus en repensant à la demande du gamin.

Harry lui tendit la fiole de véritasérum et attendit que ça fasse effet.

\- Déclinez votre identité, commença Hermione en voyant le regard voile de Snape.

\- Severus Tobias Snape Prince.

\- A quel camp êtes-vous loyal et fidèle ? Tenta Harry.

\- Le votre. Peu importe vos choix, le votre. Avoua le maître des potions.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, surpris par la réponse de son professeur.

\- Parce que j'aimais votre mère. C'était ma meilleur amie et la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

Harry regretta d'avoir posé la question. Snape allait lui en vouloir de l'avoir contraint à avouer ça.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Et le sérum commence à ne plus faire effet, Pot… Harry. Avoua Severus.

Il attrapa le menton du plus jeune et plongea son regard d'ébène dans ses deux émeraudes pour faire passer ses souvenirs par légilimencie. Il savait que le gamin doutait, il n'avait plus que ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'arracha du regard du maître des potions les larmes aux yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

\- Donnes-lui de quoi se remettre sur pied, Mione, S'il te plaît. Dit Harry sans se retourner vers eux.

Severus soupira en pensant que le gamin le renvoyait. Il avait échoué, encore ! Que penserait Lily ? Et Harry, qu'allait-il faire seul avec la gryffondor ?

Il sursauta quand la voix du jeune lord se fit entendre de nouveau.

\- Je t'envoie Dobby avec un plateau repas. Dit-il à la jeune femme sans se retourner. Reposez-vous, on parlera plus tard. Termina Harry pour Snape, la voix étranglée de sanglots retenus.

Severus soupira de nouveau mais de soulagement cette fois.

Harry quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la sienne, juste à côté.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Les souvenirs de Snape avec sa mère à Poudlard. La vie chaotique du maître des potions. La douleur du manque de ses parents qui avait surgi en voyant ces souvenirs. L'instinct de protection, le regret et la confiance qu'il avait ressenti dans l'amas de sentiment de Snape. Il était à bout et il fallait que ça sorte. Pourquoi était-il obligé de participer à une guerre alors que d'autre partait se mettre en sécurité ? Pourquoi devoir prendre autant de précaution pour savoir à qui faire confiance ? Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et il était épuisé. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard malgré qu'il n'était que midi.

Hermione était assise sur un énorme pouf dans la bibliothèque, un épais grimoire ouvert sur les genoux, quand elle entendit un bruissement de tissu.

Elle releva la tête et sourit en voyant son maître des potions.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Snape avança et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, Merci, Miss Granger. Dit Severus en inclinant la tête. Vous avez dit bonsoir ?

\- Il est 20h00. Harry et vous avez dormi toute la journée. Sourit la gryffondor en refermant son livre qui se rangea tout seul sur l'étagère. Vous avez faim ?

\- Un peu. Dit distraitement l'homme.

\- Venez, nous allons descendre au salon. Dobby a préparé un gratin et un énorme rôti de bœuf. S'amusa Hermione en entraînant le sombre professeur dans le salon caché.

\- Vous ne réveillez pas Pot… Harry ? S'étonna Severus. Il avait décidément du mal à perdre cette habitude de l'appeler par son nom.

\- Non il descendra quand il se sentira mieux. C'était trop d'émotion d'un coup. Et puis il ne devrait pas tarder, Lord Malfoy fait des tests sur les barrières des deux domaines tous les soirs, ça réveille Harry ou ça le fait pester s'il n'est pas encore couché. Répondit Hermione en tendant un verre de vin à son professeur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cherche à faire Lucius mais il reste cloîtré dans son Manoir pour protéger sa famille et sa propre peau. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il continue ses tests juste pour embêter Harry. Surtout que je lui ai dit que ça énervait Potter. Avoua Severus en souriant moqueusement.

\- Je vais massacrer ce foutu aristocrate de mes deux ! Je vais lui teindre ses putains de cheveux en rouge gryffondor et l'attacher aux piliers de son Manoir de prétentieux. Leur parvint la voix énervée du gryffondor.

Severus et Hermione sursautèrent avant de sourire, amusés.

Harry entra en trombe dans le salon en jean et torse nu, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Un problème, frangin ? S'amusa Hermione.

\- Tous les jours à la même heure ou encore en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était moins chiant quand il suivait l'autre face de serpent. S'énerva Harry sans s'intéresser à ses deux compagnons.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Son meilleur ami avait visiblement le don de faire exploser le jeune lord.

\- Harry ! Où vas-tu ? Rigola Hermione en voyant son ami sortir torse nu dans le parc du domaine Potter.

Severus suivit la jeune femme dans le parc à la suite du gryffondor furieux.

\- Il est conscient qu'il est torse, nu ? Lucius va se faire un plaisir de se rincer l'œil. Souffla Severus à l'oreille de son élève qui rigolait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Lucius est Narcissa sont amis, rien de plus. C'est un mariage arrangé. Ils ont toujours pris leur plaisir ailleurs en toute discrétion tout en tenant leur rôle d'aristocrates pour le public. Expliqua Severus, amusé.

\- Vous voulez dire que Malfoy Senior est gay ?

\- Disons plutôt qu'il joue sur les deux tableaux mais il a toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes. Et se retrouver devant un Harry bronzé, finement musclé, les cheveux tellement en bataille qu'on pourrait penser qu'il vient d'être dérangé dans une partie de jambe en l'air et en plus torse nu Lucius va apprécier le spectacle. Rigola Severus.

Hermione pouffa devant le comportement de son professeur. Décidément, le vrai Snape était plus plaisant que la terreur des cachots.

Hermione et Severus s'arrêtèrent en voyant Harry se poster devant la limite des protections entre les deux domaines. Il leva sa baguette et commença à psalmodier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit une des protections se baisser et se trouva face à Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua le jeune lord devant lui. Par Merlin, ce morveux n'avait-il aucune pudeur ? Il était à croquer, pensa le lord blond.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Potter-Black. S'amusa Lucius en lorgnant le torse du plus jeune sous les regards amusés de Severus et Hermione.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peux faire tomber les protections ancestrales de nos manoirs alors pourquoi essayez-vous chaque soirs ? S'énerva Harry.

\- La bienséance aurait voulu que vous vous présentiez à vos voisins. Sourit moqueusement Lucius, très amusé par cette situation.

\- Allez vous faire foutre Lord Malfoy. Dit Harry en faisant une courbette.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et un rictus amusé tirait le coin de ses lèvres, énervant encore plus Harry. Le lord blond releva les yeux pour voir son ami, rigolant avec la jeune Granger.

\- Severus, mon ami ! S'étonna Lucius. Comment tu vas ? Tu viens me voir d'habitude après une réunion de mangemort ou un appel du Lord.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps Lucius. Mais tout va bien. Je t'expliquerais. Répondit Severus.

Harry frissonna sous l'effet du vent qui soufflait dans la plaine.

\- Bon, il caille, je suis fatigué et j'ai faim. Donc j'apprécierais que vous lâchiez mes barrières de protections Lord Malfoy. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Harry tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de son Manoir en replaçant les protections à leur maximum.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon et Dobby apporta un t-shirt à son nouveau maître.

\- Merci, Dobby. Tu peux envoyer les plats et prendre ta soirée.

L'elfe le remercia tout ému et quitta le salon.

\- Et si nous parlions de vos projet, Harry ? Demanda soudainement Severus pour tenter de calmer le jeune lion furieux depuis la rencontre avec Lucius.

\- Pas de projet particulier. Juste que là je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais j'ai bien réfléchi cet après-midi entre deux siestes. Il est hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione, je n'ai plus qu'elle, je n'ai plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus de mentor, plus de parrain. Il ne reste qu'elle et moi. Et vous dans une certaine mesure mais je ne vous imposerai rien. Répondit mystérieusement Harry sous le sourire doux de sa sœur de cœur.

Severus fronça les sourcils à la réponse du jeune Potter.

\- Je ne comprend pas. Avoua-t-il.

\- Nous allons faire notre rentrée à Poudlard, en espérant pouvoir faire notre dernière année tranquillement. Même si j'en doute. Si ça se passe mal, on s'en va. Je ne mettrai pas Hermione en danger et je ne m'impliquerai pas dans une guerre où aucun des deux camps n'est réglo. De toute façon entre l'héritage des Potter et celui des Black dont Sirius m'a fait hériter, nous ne seront pas dans le besoin. Maintenant vous avez un choix à faire. Vous avez dit que vous étiez de mon côté quelque soit mes choix. Allez-vous continuer à vous pourrir la vie dans une guerre où aucun des deux camps ne vous respecte et pour une population qui vous crachera dessus et vous haïra malgré que vous ayez sacrifié plus de 20 ans de votre vie pour eux ?

Severus déglutit en entendant la diatribe du fils de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais que ferait-il sans son rôle d'espion, il n'avait connu pratiquement que ça.

\- On ne vous demande pas de réponse immédiate, professeur. C'est juste la façon cavalière de Harry pour vous dire qu'il vous offre un autre choix. Renchérit Hermione.

Severus acquiesça sans répondre, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Le gamin lui donnait sa confiance, sa liberté et le choix. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

\- Bon, sinon. Pour Poudlard. Hermione est préfète en chef avec Malfoy. Ils auront un appartement à part ? Demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Severus remercia intérieurement Harry pour le changement de sujet.

\- Oui. Confirma Severus.

\- Parfait. Harry tu t'installe avec moi dans ma chambre. Malfoy Jr avait l'air de vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre, ça permettra de voir si c'est du bluff. Dit Hermione.

\- Je ne comptez pas dormir dans la tour dans le même dortoir que Ronald de toute façon. Dit sombrement Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? S'intéressa Severus se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore au sujet de l'argent volé sur les voûtes des Potter.

\- Dumbledore s'est servi sur ma voûte pour arroser l'Ordre du Phénix et les Weasley par la même occasion. Et ça bien avant que je rentre à Poudlard. Ronald a toujours été jaloux maintenant j'ai les preuves que son amitié était vénale.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était faut. Expliqua Severus en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Il vous a menti. J'ai des preuves à Gringott et ils n'attendent que mon feu vert pour lancer une procédure de justice contre Dumbledore et les Weasley pour détournement de fonds.

Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait pas cru Dumbledore sur ce sujet et visiblement il avait bien fait.

\- Bon. Vous m'excuserez mais je suis mort. J'ai plus réfléchi que dormi cet après-midi donc je vais me coucher. Monsieur, faites comme chez vous. Si la chambre dans laquelle on vous a soigné vous plaît gardez là, c'est la vôtre sinon, choisissez-en une autre. Je vous ai ajouté aux barrières vous pouvez venir ici quand vous voulez mais vous ne pouvez rentrer que seul. Ne me trahissais pas maintenant que je vous donne ma confiance. Dit Harry d'un ton plein d'espoir en quittant la pièce.

Severus soupira. Combien de fois a-t-il été rejeté ou trahi pour réagir ainsi ?

\- Ca vous dit une partie d'échec, Professeur ? Proposa Hermione, émue par les propos de son frère de cœur.

\- Appelez-moi Severus, Miss Granger, et oui avec plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas je préfère Hermione. Sourit la jeune femme en sortant le jeu d'échec.

Les jours filèrent dans le calme au Manoir Potter. Voldemort n'avait pas convoqué Snape, le laissant préparer la rentrée et le maître des potions ne quittait le Manoir Potter que pour aller aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il passait ses matinée à discuter avec Potter de Lily, le jeune homme étant en demande et parfois à jouer aux échecs avec Hermione. Les après-midi, il participait à l'entraînement des deux plus jeunes dans la salle magique et avait considérablement élevé leur niveau. Il leur avait appris l'occlumencie pour qu'ils puissent se protéger contre Dumbledore.

Régulièrement, Severus allait au Manoir Malfoy pour gérer la cure de Bellatrix et voir son meilleur ami.

Il avait été surpris que Potter accepte les choses sans trop de cris concernant l'ancienne mangemorte. Tout n'était pas pardonné, elle avait quand même tué son parrain mais le jeune homme était relativement conciliant. Il était conscient qu'elle avait été droguée, puis manipulée par l'esprit.

Il venait de finir le dîner et remontèrent préparer leurs malles pour la rentrée du lendemain.

Severus retrouva ses quartiers de Poudlard le soir même pour préparer la rentrée.

Le matin de la rentrée, Harry et Hermione transplanèrent sur la voix 9 3/4 et s'empressèrent de trouver un compartiment vide dans le train. Ils bloquèrent magiquement la porte du compartiment et passèrent le trajet à discuter.

Arrivés à Pré au Lard, ils descendirent rapidement du Poudlard Express pour ne pas être vu par Ronald et les autres et montèrent dans une calèche avec des Serdaigles.

Ils déposèrent leurs malles dans le hall comme chaque année et s'installèrent au bout de la table des Gryffondors, loin de Ronald, Seamus et Dean qui leur lançaient des regards étranges.

Harry ignorait ostensiblement les regards du directeur de Poudlard et de sa propre maison et suivit Hermione à la fin du repas jusqu'aux appartements des préfets en chefs, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois Mcgonagall partie, il retira sa cape, dans le salon commun des deux préfets en chef sous le regard surpris du jeune Malfoy.

\- Potter ? S'étonna Draco.

\- Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe avec vous ? Évidement personne ne doit le savoir.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se détendit un peu. Il tendit la main au jeune Lord Potter.

\- Draco Malfoy, Serpentard. Tenta le blond.

Harry sourit en repensant à leur première année et accepta la poignée de main du blond.

\- Harry Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard refoulé. Plaisanta Harry.

Draco ricana à la remarque.

\- J'en étais sûr. Plaisanta à son tour le jeune héritier Malfoy.

\- Bon, puisque c'est réglé on discutera demain, il faut qu'on installe nos affaires.

Draco accepta d'un hochement de tête et monta dans sa chambre.

Harry et Hermione empruntèrent le second escalier pour atterrir dans une chambre de belle taille. Elle était dans les tons rouge et or et contenait un bureau dans un angle, une petite bibliothèque vide pour le moment et un lit double à baldaquin. Une porte simple donnait sur une salle de bain avec une vasque en marbre, une douche et une baignoire dans le sol.

\- Blanc et vert anis ça te vas ? Proposa Hermione en sortant sa baguette pour changer la décoration de la chambre qui était trop criarde.

\- Parfait. Acquiesça Harry.

Ils changèrent les rideaux des fenêtres par de lourds rideaux vert anis. Les baldaquins du lit passèrent du rouge vif au blanc voilé. La couette rouge elle aussi, passa au vert anis avec des arabesque blanche et les tentures aux armoiries de gryffondor sur les murs furent retirées pour laisser apparaître des murs de pierres. D'un coup de baguette, Harry changea les murs en blanc et accrocha deux grands cadres comportant des photos de Hermione et lui depuis la première année et quelques unes de cet été au Manoir Potter.

Ils se changèrent rapidement pour passer leurs pyjamas et se glissèrent sous la couette dans le lit double.

\- Bonne nuit, Sœurette.

\- Bonne nuit, frangin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Mise au point et rapprochements**

Harry se réveilla et jeta un _tempus_ pour voir qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Il soupira et se leva discrètement sans réveiller son amie à côté de lui.

Il sauta dans la douche et enfila un jogging et un t-shirt. Il comptait traîner un peu avant de se préparer pour les premiers cours de l'année.

Il descendit sans bruit dans le salon commun et se prépara distraitement un thé dans la kitchenette avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Salut, Blondie. Plaisanta Harry en apercevant le jeune blond, plongé dans un livre, dans le canapé qui lui faisait face.

Draco releva la tête et sourit. Le gryffondor avait vraiment changé, pensa le serpentard.

\- Salut, Potty. Plaisanta à son tour Draco.

Il reposa son livre et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui tendait le brun.

\- Merci. Écoutes je suis satisfait de cette trêve entre nous mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Et je te préviens, je peux apprendre à connaître Granger mais il hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec la belette. Prévint Draco.

\- Il n'y a que Hermione et moi. Ce que tu penses ou fait avec Ronald ne me concerne pas et m'importe peu voir pas du tout. Rétorqua le gryffondor d'un air sérieux.

\- Je vois. J'ai définitivement besoin de réponses. Grimaça Draco.

Harry soupira mais se prêta au jeu malgré tout.

\- Poses tes questions je verrais si je peux y répondre. Mais j'ai moi aussi des questions. A toi l'honneur ! L'invita Harry à poursuivre.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Mon parrain a dit à mon père que tu avais tourné le dos à l'Ordre et que tu ne faisais désormais, confiance qu'à Granger et accessoirement à mon parrain.

Harry sourit. Snape avait répondu aux questions du patriarche Malfoy tout en restant vague. Un bon point pour lui.

\- En effet. Je ne roule que pour moi. Dumbledore a tracé un destin pour moi depuis ma naissance. Il est hors de question que je risque ma vie pour un peuple qui tantôt m'idéalise tantôt me descend plus bas que terre. Idem pour Hermione, sa sécurité et ma priorité. Elle est ma seule famille maintenant. J'ai perdu trop de monde pour une guerre qui ne me concerne pas en premier lieu. C'est terminé, je fais mes choix et je vis ma vie comme je l'entend. Quant à ton parrain…disons qu'il a su se montrer convainquant et surtout loyal envers moi et la mémoire de ma mère. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois encore découvrir, il y a trop de secret autour de moi. Mais je ne laisserai plus personne décider pour moi.

Draco écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise en sentant l'aura magique du brun. Par Merlin, Potter avait gagné en puissance depuis sa majorité et en assurance aussi. Il sentait qu'il pouvait facilement se lier d'amitié au nouveau Harry Potter. Quoique s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, leurs joutes verbales étaient plus un sport qu'autre chose depuis quelques années.

\- Je vois. Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as retrouvé ton libre arbitre et de voir que tu sais utiliser ton cerveau. Rigola Draco.

Harry pouffa et reprit avec plus de sérieux.

\- Snape a dit que ton père avait tourné le dos à Voldemort et que vous étiez tous les trois enfermés au Manoir Malfoy sous la protection de la magie des Malfoy présente dans les murs du Manoir ?

\- Mon père a comprit de ses erreurs, si je peux dire. A l'époque il est devenu un mangemort par la volonté de mon grand-père, Abraxas qui était un mangemort de la première heure et haut placé en plus. Mon père partageait les idées du Lord concernant la préservation de la magie, l'importance de garder les traditions sorcières, la fermeture au monde moldu… Mais il a commencé à se montrer un peu trop avide de pouvoir sur la fin et mon père a commencé à se poser des questions. Les choses ont empiré quand il est revenu il y a trois ans. C'est devenu une bête sanguinaire avide de pouvoir et cruelle. Mon père a décidé d'abandonner les rangs du Lord Noir et de nous mettre en sécurité. Il a remonté les protections ancestrales du manoir Malfoy et gère ses affaires depuis le Manoir. Ce n'est pas idéal mais ils sont en sécurité. Et moi je devrais l'être plus ou moins à Poudlard.

\- Ca c'est moins sûr. Rétorqua Harry.

\- Je sais. Grimaça Draco. Mais je veux finir ma scolarité et passer mes ASPICS. Heureusement que je suis préfet en chef et donc que je bénéficie d'un appartement à part, parce que je me voyais mal dormir dans mon dortoir à Serpentard. Et j'évite de trop traîner dans les couloirs. Les fils et filles de mangemorts de ma maison veulent ma peau.

Harry réfléchit un instant et sembla prendre une décision.

\- Bouleversons l'ordre des choses ! Sourit machiavéliquement Harry.

Draco sourit à son tour, comprenant qu'il allait aimer la suite. Il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda Hermione en descendant les marches, le visage chiffonné par le sommeil.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, dans le creux des bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Je dirais soyons nous même. Les vrais nous. Proposa Harry.

\- Développes ! S'impatienta Draco tout sourire.

\- Ne nous préoccupons pas de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Restons tous les trois en continu et si besoin, Snape surveillera nos arrières. Expliqua Harry.

\- Accepté ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de certaines personnes. Surtout celle du vieux fou en voyant deux de ses petits lions en mode rébellion. Rigola Draco. Tu as dit que tu avais certaines recherches à faire ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de fouiner pour en savoir plus sur la famille Potter. Je ne sais pratiquement rien sur ma famille. Et nous avons pris l'habitude de nous entraîner et d'étudier la magie avancée et certains types de magies comme les runes, la magie de protection, la magie de sang…En dehors des cours il faudra trouver des creux pour s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Répondit Harry.

\- D'accord. Je suis en avance sur le programme de cours grâce à mes parents et mon parrain et je me doute que vous aussi si Sev vous a donné des cours tout l'été et que vous avez étudié ensemble. Donc on peut placer deux heures d'entraînement tous les soirs et garder les heures d'études et les week-end pour faire nos recherches et étudier la magie avancée. Proposa le blond.

\- Parfait, excellent programme. On a vérifié dans le règlement, ma position de lord régnant me permet de quitter Poudlard le week-end pour les affaires. Si ça vous dit on peut rentrer le vendredi soir au Manoir Potter et revenir le lundi matin avant les cours.

\- Excellente idée. Ca permettra de se tenir éloigner de Dumbledore et des autres un peu toutes les semaines. Accepta Hermione.

Draco confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bon allons nous habiller et prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant le début des cours. J'aurai préféré prendre le petit-déjeuner ici mais il faut qu'on s'affiche un peu. Lança Harry en se levant pour aller se changer.

Harry enfila un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Il noua sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou et attacha une cape noire hors de prix sur ses épaules, attaché par une broche en argent aux armoiries mêlées des Black et des Potter. Il enfila ses bottes en peau de dragon et se plaça devant la glace. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes (merci Hermione et sa potion miracle) il se trouvait plus mignon. Il pouffa à sa remarque narcissique digne de Draco et descendit rejoindre les deux autres.

Hermione avait enfilé un pantalon noir moulant ses formes féminines et un chemisier semi-voilé noir à boutons. Elle avait attaché sa cravate gryffondor sur le chemisier et avait enfilé une cape noire attachée avec une broche en argent plus féminine que celle de Harry mais avec les mêmes armoiries. Harry avait réussi à la convaincre pendant l'été, de se laisser offrir une nouvelle garde robe digne d'une lady moderne. La broche était un bijou que Gringott lui avait offert quand Harry avait fait faire une procuration sur ses comptes pour son amie. Ainsi elle était affiliée aux maisons Black et Potter et avait accès aux voûtes de Harry.

Harry avait du batailler longtemps pour que son amie accepte. Elle avait plié quand il lui avait dit qu'elle devait se mettre au niveau d'un lord vu qu'il ne comptait pas la quitter d'une semelle. Et puis elle gérait elle aussi les affaires des Potter et des Black avec Harry donc ça allait de soi, selon le brun.

Draco, lui, avait un pantalon noir similaire à celui du brun et une chemise d'un gris clair. Sa cravate verte et argent de serpentard ressortant sur la chemise. Une cape noire ouvragée fermée par une broche aux armoiries Malfoy, sur le dos.

Ils avaient décidé de se montrer à la face de tous, comme les lord, Héritier et affiliée qu'ils étaient.

Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, marchant tous les trois côte à côte avec Hermione entre les deux garçons. On pouvait entendre des chuchotements dans les couloirs sur leur passage mais aucun des trois ne s'en occupa.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent au bout de la table des Serpentards après avoir consulté Snape d'un regard discret. Celui-ci les couvrirait.

Albus fronça les sourcils en voyant les tenues des trois jeunes gens. Il se passait quelque chose avec Harry et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi le jeune Potter avait été absent de son dortoir la veille au soir, selon ce que lui avait dit Ronald ce matin ? Et maintenant voilà qu'il débarquait dans la Grande Salle habillé comme un parfait petit Lord avec l'héritier Malfoy et une Miss Granger habillée aussi pompeusement ?

Albus prit la parole pour séparer les trois jeunes gens. Heureusement le trio se trouvait en bout de table des Serpentards et donc très près de la table des professeurs.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Potter je suis désolé mais vous devez rejoindre la table de votre maison. Dit-il d'un ton doux.

\- Professeur Snape, en tant que Directeur de la maison Serpentard, acceptez-vous que nous mangions à la table de votre maison en compagnie de notre camarade ? Demanda pompeusement Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Du moment que vous vous tenez à carreau, ce qui visiblement est le cas, oui. Accepta Severus d'un ton sarcastique pour jouer le jeu du morveux.

\- Le fait est Harry, que ce n'est pas au professeur Snape de décider. Le règlement… Commença Albus.

\- Le règlement permet et encourage les rapprochements entre maisons. Aucune règle de Poudlard n'interdit aux élèves de manger à une autre table que la leur. Le coupa Hermione sur son ton de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui obligea Severus à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire sous le regard surpris de Minerva.

\- Ils ont raison Albus. Confirma Minerva Mcgonagall. Et je dois dire que je suis reconnaissante à ces trois là de montrer le bon exemple surtout en ces temps troubles.

Albus soupira et remonta les lunettes sur son nez. Il était piégé, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et puis il devait récupérer la confiance du morveux.

\- Très bien. Du moment que ça ne cré pas plus de problème.

\- Si c'est le cas nous mangerons dans nos quartiers. Lâcha Draco avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Je vois. C'est donc là que tu as passé la nuit, Harry ? S'étonna Albus.

\- Mr le Directeur je suis un élève comme les autres. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous m'appelez par mon prénom et me tutoyez quand vous ne le faite avec aucun autre élève. Si ma présence dans les quartiers des préfets en chef vous pose problème, je rentrerez chez moi le soir et les week-end comme me le permet ma position de lord actif.

Albus sursauta légèrement à la réponse. Le gamin était vraiment furieux contre lui. Et ce titre de Lord n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez rester dans les quartiers des préfets en chef si ceux-ci sont d'accord. Répondit Albus prit au piège.

Hermione et Draco acquiescèrent de concert faisant soupirer de nouveau le directeur.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina sur cette note et le trio prit la direction de la salle de Métamorphose pour leur premier cours de l'année non sans avoir totalement ignoré les appels de Ronald Weasley dans les couloirs.

Ils ne purent cependant, ignorer le rouquin quand il se posta devant eux devant la salle de classe.

\- Bah mon pote tu joues à quoi là ? Tu prends la fuite avec Hermione cet été sans me prévenir. Tu m'ignore. Tu traîne avec la fouine et tu refuse de dormir dans le dortoir. S'énerva Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas fui cet été, je me suis installé chez moi avec ma meilleur amie. Je t'ignore parce que je ne parle pas aux traîtres menteurs et profiteurs et que comparé à toi j'ai grandi et j'ai des responsabilités. Quant à Draco, c'est maintenant un ami. Je te conseille de te tenir loin de nous et de ne rien tenter contre l'un de nous trois ou il t'en cuira. Quand à ta famille de traître à son sang et de profiteurs, sachez que l'argent que vous m'avez volé pendant toutes ces années sera réclamé par la justice dès que j'aurai demandé à Gringott de lancer la procédure. Répondit durement Harry en entraînant ses deux amis dans la salle de classe sous le regard éberlué de Mcgonagall, qui visiblement ne comprenait plus rien mais se posait des questions, et celui fou de rage mais apeuré du rouquin.

Si Harry demandait justice et que celle-ci tentait de récupérer l'argent, sa famille allait être ruinée. Enfin plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il devait en parler à Ginny et à sa mère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Incident de potion**

Les premiers mois de cours c'étaient passés sans incidents majeurs. Albus était trop occupé par l'Ordre et Voldemort pour s'intéresser au nouveau Trio.

Trio qui avait apprécié cette paix relative. Malgré les tensions avec certains serpentards et certains gryffondors, le trio avait réussi à s'isoler un maximum entre la bibliothèque, les quartiers des préfets en chef et la salle sur demande pour être tranquilles.

Ils passaient leurs soirées dans leurs quartiers à discuter, rigoler et étudier. La journée ils suivaient leurs cours en restant dans leur coin et s'entraînaient dans la salle sur demande tous les soirs avant le dîner pendant deux heures.

Lucius Malfoy avait écris au directeur pour autoriser Draco à quitter Poudlard le Week-end, et Harry et Hermione étant majeurs et indépendants, Albus n'avait pas pu les empêcher de quitter Poudlard le week-end.

Le trio passait donc tous les week-ends au Manoir Potter et souvent Severus les rejoignait.

Hermione et Harry avaient beaucoup discuté et partagé avec le maître des potions et ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Draco avait prévu de rentrer au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances de Noël pour passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Il avait décidé de venir passer quelques jours avec ses deux amis et Severus au Manoir Potter ensuite.

C'est dans cette optique et avec bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent dans les cahots pour leur seul double cours de la journée avant le départ pour les vacances.

Snape laissa entrer les élèves dans la salle et commença son cours.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler sur la potion de régénération cellulaire. Les consignes sont au tableau, au travail. Claqua la voix froide du sombre professeur.

Le trio soufflait toujours pendant les cours de potions. Les potions étaient une option au niveau ASPICS donc Ronald et certains gryffondors ne faisait pas parties de ce cours. Au moins ici, ils étaient tranquilles. Severus quant à lui se demandait toujours comment Londubat avait réussi à obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel en potions lui permettant de reprendre la matière en ASPICS.

La plupart des élèves se mettaient en duo mais Severus avait accepté que le trio Granger/Malfoy/Potter travaille ensemble. Leur niveau était bien au dessus de la moyenne, même Harry s'était grandement amélioré grâce aux cours d'été de Severus.

Il les observa et sourit intérieurement en les voyant attaquer la confection de leur potion. Les gestes étaient habiles et sûrs, ils n'utilisaient pas leur livre de potion et se partageaient le travail avec une certaine coordination.

\- Londubat ! Tonna la voix de Snape. Soit vous ne savez pas lire des consignes pourtant claires soit vous êtes un crétin fini. J'hésite encore après plus de six ans de cours. On ne mélange pas la poudre de corne de bicorne et les feuilles d'hellébore.

Le jeune gryffondor tremblant reposa sa feuille et tenta de poursuivre sa potion. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron du trio devant lui et remercia d'un regard Hermione quand celle-ci lui montra discrètement les feuilles de menthe pour qu'il les ajoute et ainsi rattrape sa potion.

Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et félicita mentalement la jeune femme pour son instinct. Il continuait à se promener dans les allées pour surveiller les potions des élèves quand un cri le fit se retourner.

\- Attention ! S'exclama Hermione en attrapant sa baguette pour vider le chaudron du gryffondor qui était sur le point d'exploser. Elle avait vu un des gryffondor jeter un cube dans le chaudron de Néville.

Severus dégaina sa baguette et s'empressa de lancer un bouclier autour des élèves pour qu'ils ne soient pas touchés par l'explosion imminente du chaudron de Londubat.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Harry n'était pas dans le bouclier. Il s'empressa de l'étendre mais trop tard. Le chaudron explosa et la potion se déversa sur le jeune lord qui disparu de leur vue.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Sauf vous deux. Lança Severus en direction du trio moins Potter.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux trop contents d'éviter la deuxième heure de potion.

\- Hermione, Draco, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le maître des potions en courant jusqu'à eux.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent bouche bée. Draco se reprit rapidement et se baissa sous la table.

\- Merde. S'exclama l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Dray ? S'étonna Severus face au langage peu aristocratique de son filleul.

\- Parrain, on a un problème. Enlève ta cape Mione. Ordonna Draco.

La jeune femme retira sa cape et l'étala sur la table maintenant nettoyée.

Draco se releva avec un mouflet de deux ou trois ans dans les bras, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Hermione et Severus hoquetèrent de surprise.

\- Potter ? S'étonna Severus en voyant le petit bambin aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

\- Sev ! Piailla le bambin l'air apeuré.

Snape lança un sort de nettoyage sur le gamin et Draco l'enveloppa dans la cape de son amie avant de tendre mini-Harry à la jeune femme.

\- Draco fait un relevé du chaudron de ce crétin de Londubat, il y a des fioles vides dans le placard à ingrédients.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de suivre les consignes de son parrain pendant que Severus lançait des sors d'impassibilité et de verrouillage sur la porte des cachots.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Draco en tendant plusieurs fioles pleines à son parrain qui s'empressa de les rendre incassables et de les empocher.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

\- Ca n'arrive qu'à toi ce genre de chose, Railla un peu trop sèchement Severus en regardant mini-Harry.

Severus grimaça de culpabilité quand la lèvre du bambin se mit à trembler.

\- Ca va, c'est bon. S'excusa Severus en tendant les bras pour récupérer le morveux qui commençait à pleurer. Mini-Harry glissa ses petits bras autour du cou du maître des potions et s'endormit contre sa poitrine.

Severus ricana mais ne lâcha pas le gamin.

\- Tu te ramolli Parrain. Railla Draco faisant pouffer Hermione.

Severus leur balança un regard noir et s'assit sur le coin de la table sans lâcher mini-Harry.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici. Aucun élève n'a vu ce qu'a fait la potion. Si Dumbledore apprend que Harry est dans cet état il s'empressera de remettre la main sur lui et sur les voûtes Potter et Black en faisant remarquer qu'un bambin de trois ans ne peut pas gérer ses comptes. De toute façon c'est les vacances dans une heure.

\- Sauf que moi je suis indépendante et majeur et j'ai procuration sur les comptes Potter et Black. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit la gestion passe à moi et à personne d'autre. Et ça, Dumbledore ne le sait pas. J'ai vu un gryffondor jeter un cube de pierre de lune dans le chaudron. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça modifie la potion de régénération cellulaire et cause ce genre de désagrément. Annonça Hermione en montrant Harry.

\- C'est très malin ça, Mione ! Vous avez assuré sur ce coup là. Applaudit Draco avec sincérité.

\- C'est toujours ça de gagner. On va devoir savoir qui a demandé à ce gryffondor de faire ça. Mais pour le moment on rentre à la maison. Hors de question que qui que ce soit voit Harry dans cet état et mon labo au Manoir Potter est mieux équipé et plus achalandé que celui d'ici. On doit faire l'antidote.

Hermione et Draco acquiescèrent et suivirent le maître des potions, qui tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras, jusqu'à ses appartements en passant par son bureau.

\- Draco emmène Hermione par cheminette au Manoir Malfoy et de là-bas Hermione vous fera transplaner dans le Manoir Potter. Ne répond pas à ton père s'il te pose des question. Ne sortez pas du Manoir et commencez à faire des recherches sur les restes de potions. Je vais demander à ta mère de s'occuper de mini-Harry le temps de monter une histoire à Dumbledore et de faire mes valises pour les deux semaines de vacances. Je récupérerez Harry après et je vous rejoint.

\- Mais…On peut emmener mini-Harry avec nous. Il n'est que 10h00 du matin. Maman ne sera sûrement pas au Manoir. S'exclama Draco.

\- Je vais me débrouillez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous occupez d'un gamin de trois ans pendant que vous commencez les recherches et on a besoin de vêtements et de matériel pour un enfant, ta mère a gardé toutes tes affaires de bébé.

Draco acquiesça et entraîna Hermione dans la cheminée.

\- Draco ? Miss Granger ? S'étonna Narcissa, assise derrière le bureau de son mari en train de répondre à son courrier personnel.

\- On ne fait que passer, Severus a dit qu'il allait t'expliquer, il arrive. Rétorqua Draco en entraînant Hermione dans le parc pour sortir des barrières de protection et pouvoir transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Potter.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus apparût à son tour dans la cheminée avec un bambin de trois ans, endormi dans les bras.

\- Severus ? Sourit Narcissa en voyant le gamin accroché au cou de son ami.

\- Pour faire simple, on a un problème. Londubat a fait explosé son chaudron et sa mixture est tombée sur Harry. On a renvoyé les élèves avant de trouver Harry sous la table dans cet état. Draco et Hermione sont partis au Manoir Potter dans mon labo pour étudier la composition du chaudron de Londubat. J'ai fait en sorte que personne à Poudlard ne sache dans quel état est Harry. Je dois y retourner rapidement pour inventer une histoire pour Dumbledore et lui dire que le trio est déjà rentré pour les vacances vu que les cours sont finis. Il me faut un berceau, ce qu'il faut pour le nourrir et le changer et des vêtement. Et j'ai besoin que tu retrouve Hermione à la limite des protections de vos deux manoirs. Elle t'emmènera dans le labo du Manoir Potter pour que tu prépare une chambre d'enfant. Expliqua Severus d'une traite.

Narcissa pouffa mais se reprit rapidement. Elle appela un elfe et lui donna une liste de meubles, vêtements et accessoires pour bébé à prendre dans le grenier du manoir.

\- Merci Cissa. Où es Lucius je vais lui laisser Mini-Harry pendant que je baratine Dumbledore.

\- Dans ses quartiers. Mais à mon avis il dort encore, il a travaillé toute la nuit dans son bureau. Sourit Narcissa.

\- Peu importe, j'y vais. Je te laisse rejoindre ton fils et Hermione. Sourit à son tour Severus.

Narcissa acquiesça et quitta le manoir.

Severus monta à l'étage des maîtres et pénétra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il sourit en le voyant endormi, sur le ventre, torse nu.

Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit sans lâcher le gamin.

\- Luce, réveilles-toi.

L'aristocrate grogna mais ne bougea pas.

\- J'ai besoin que tu joues les baby-sitter pour Mini-Harry.

Le lord ouvrit un œil et leva un sourcil surpris en reconnaissant les traits du jeune lord Potter sur le bambin de deux ou trois ans dans les bras de son ami.

Sans bouger de sa position il reprit.

\- Tu t'expliques ?

\- Plus tard. Il dort donc tu peux finir ta nuit. Je repasse le chercher et t'expliquer dans une heure ou deux.

Lucius soupira mais referma les yeux. Il était trop épuisé pour chercher à comprendre.

Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand il sentit deux petites mains froides sur son dos nu.

Severus venait d'allonger Mini-Harry sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Le gamin avait gigoté un peu sur le ventre pour se placer et avait fini par plaquer sa joue et ses deux petites mains sur le dos nu du blond et de se rendormir.

Il pouffa en voyant le tableau. Il lança un sort pour que le gamin ne tombe pas de son matelas humain ou que Lucius ne l'écrase pas en se retournant dans son sommeil et quitta le Manoir.

Quand Severus quitta enfin le château après avoir donner une brève explication à Dumbledore, il transplana pour le Manoir Malfoy. Il monta dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en ne le trouvant nul par dans le Manoir.

Il ricana en voyant le grand Lord Malfoy endormi sur le dos avec mini-Potter étalé sur son torse, suçant son pouce et la seconde main glissé dans les longs cheveux blonds de l'aristocrate. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, il se rendit au Manoir Potter et trouva Narcissa dans la chambre d'enfant en train de dessiner des animaux sur les murs avec sa baguette. Amusé, il l'interpella.

\- Ah ! Sev. Je viens de finir la chambre ça te plais. Rigola l'aristocrate.

\- Tu t'es surpassé. Nostalgie ?

\- Peut-être. Pouffa Cissa. Tu n'as pas récupéré Harry ?

\- Ils dormaient. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les réveiller. Répondit le maître des potions.

\- Les jeunes ont terminé d'étudier la potion. Ils ont trouvé le problème et la recette de l'antidote mais ils ont dit que l'antidote prendra un mois.

Severus grimaça.

\- Donc on va devoir pouponner pendant un mois. Ca promet. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore. Les vacances ne dure que deux semaines.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, on trouvera. Tu as emmener les dernières potions pour Bella ?

\- Oui. On va pouvoir aller lui donner. Je fais confiance à Hermione et Draco pour lancer la confection de l'antidote je vérifierai après. Laissons les travailler.

Narcissa acquiesça et attrapa le bras de son ami qui les transplana dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Commençons par Bella. Ordonna Severus en se dirigeant avec Cissa dans la chambre de la comateuse.

Severus injecta plusieurs potions directement dans l'estomac de l'ancienne mangemorte et lança un rapide légilimens pour vérifier l'esprit de la femme.

\- On devrait pouvoir la réveiller bientôt. Son esprit est reconstruit et toutes les potions d'imperium ont été détruites de son organisme. Elle aura besoin de repos mais elle ira mieux et on devrait retrouver la vraie Bellatrix.

\- J'ai hâte. Ma sœur m'a manqué ces vingts dernières années. Dit tristement Narcissa.

Severus déposa un baiser sur son front et lui serra l'épaule.

\- Je sais. Tout ira bien maintenant. Allons réveiller les deux marmottes.

Ils se figèrent en ouvrant la double porte de la chambre de l'aristocrate blond avant d'exploser de rire.

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil, lavé et habillé avec un Mini-Harry propre et habillé d'un body vert et d'un pantalon en jean. Le Lord était assis en train de lire et le morveux était installé sur ses genoux et une main glissée dans la chemise entre-ouverte du blond.

Lucius releva la tête en entendant Narcissa et Severus rire.

\- Ca vous amuse ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications maintenant ? Demanda le blond en reposant le livre pour enfant.

\- Londubat a raté une potion qui a explosé sur Harry. Quand j'ai renvoyé tous les élèves, ton fils a découvert un Harry miniaturisé sous la table. On l'a emmené avec nous et j'ai dit à Dumbledore que le trio était déjà rentré pour les vacances vu que le dernier cours avait été écourté. Ton fils et Hermione ont trouvé l'antidote mais ça va prendre un mois.

\- Je vois. Dit simplement Lucius.

\- C'est toi qui a changé et habillé mini-Harry ? Sourit Severus.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et retira la main du marmot de l'intérieur de sa chemise. Voyant que le gamin allait pleurer il le laissa remettre sa main sur son torse.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai un fils. Je suis déjà passé par là. S'indigna Lucius.

Narcissa rigola en voyant Harry glisser de nouveau sa main sur le torse en partie dévoilé du blond.

\- Il prend déjà ses aises. Rigola Severus en voyant faire Harry.

\- C'est de ta faute. S'offusqua Lucius. Tu l'as fait dormir sur mon dos. Résultat il geint dès qu'il n'est pas en contact avec ma peau. Ce foutu marmot a magiquement ouvert une partie de ma chemise pour y coller sa main et je ne peux plus l'enlever sans qu'il pleure.

Narcissa et Severus se mirent à rire de plus belle.

Lucius se leva et tenta de tendre mini-Harry à Narcissa, mais le mioche refusa et s'accrocha a une mèche de cheveux blonds.

\- J'ai du travail, pot de colle. S'indigna Lucius en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Il fondit littéralement en voyant les beaux émeraudes du mini-Lord commencer à briller de larmes contenues.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais céda.

\- C'est un foutu serpent manipulateur pas un gryffondor. S'offusqua Lucius en parlant à son meilleur ami hilare.

\- Bon. J'envoie un patronus aux deux jeunes pour qu'ils nous retrouvent pour déjeuner. Lança Narcissa en s'exécutant.

Severus suivit la blonde jusqu'à la salle à manger où les elfes avaient déjà dressé la table du déjeuner.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et pouffèrent en voyant Harry dans les bras de l'aristocrate.

Lucius posa mini-Harry sur ses genoux face à lui et dos à la table pour lui donner à manger.

Harry tourna la tête quand il présenta une cuillère de purée de pomme de terre devant la bouche du morveux.

\- Tu es sérieux, Potter ? S'indigna le Lord sous les rires du reste de l'attablée.

Le lord plissa les yeux et attrapa entre ses doigts un morceau de viande dans son assiette.

\- Le premier qui me fait remarquer qu'un lord ne mange pas avec les doigts, je lui colle le mouflet sur les genoux, et on verra si vous parvenez à le nourrir une fois qu'il hurlera comme un perdu. Lâcha Lucius avec un air de défi en voyant que Severus allait se moquer.

Le maître des potions referma la bouche sans se départir de son rictus moqueur.

Voir le grand Lord Malfoy donner à manger avec les doigts à Harry James Potter, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Mini-Harry déposa une main pleine de purée sur la joue du blond pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là et qu'il avait faim.

Lucius grogna et fusilla le mouflet du regard.

\- Ca tu vas me le payer, Potter. Profites-en. Dès que tu auras retrouvé tes dix-sept ans, je t'apprendra ce qui arrive quand on provoque un Malfoy. Siffla Lucius en s'essuyant le visage d'un geste élégant.

Le gamin était mort de rire et ne quittait pas le blond des yeux sous les regards amusés des autres.

\- T'es beau. Gazouilla le marmot en caressant la joue de l'aristocrate qui souriait, malgré lui.

\- Évidemment. Se gaussa Lucius, amusé.

\- Ry l'a faim. Dit mini-Harry, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Lucius ricana et retourna Harry pour qu'il appuit son dos sur son torse et se retrouve face à son assiette.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, souvent rythmé par les rires de l'attablée face aux pitreries de mini-Harry.

Lucius découpait sa viande et ses légumes en faisant attention aux petits doigts du gamin qui se servait dans son assiette.

\- J'aurais fait ça gamin, tu m'aurais massacré, Papa. S'amusa Draco en voyant Harry manger avec les doigts dans l'assiette de son père.

\- Sans commentaire, Dray. Claqua la voix mi-amusée, mi-agacée de l'aristocrate.

Harry bailla et tendit les bras vers Severus qui se trouvait à la droite du blond.

\- Papa, dodo. Lâcha Harry laissant l'assemblée bouche bée.

Severus écarquilla les yeux sans quitter mini-Harry des yeux.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, Harry ? S'étonna Severus, une chaleur étrange dans la poitrine.

\- Papa, teuplé, dodo. Bailla Harry en secouant les mains pleines de nourritures vers Severus.

Lucius cacha son sourire dans les cheveux en bataille du morveux. Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami était malgré lui touché par la demande du gosse.

Il essuya les mains de mini-Harry et le tendit à Severus non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du petit.

Severus se reprit et prit mini-Harry dans ses bras. Il fit le tour de la table pour que le petit dépose un bisou baveux sur la joue de Narcissa, Draco et Hermione et l'emmena à l'étage pour le faire dormir dans le lit de Lucius. Il lança un sort autour du lit pour que le morveux ne puisse descendre ou tomber pendant son sommeil et déposa un sort d'alarme sur la chambre avant de rejoindre les autres en bas, toujours sous le choc. Papa ? Le morveux l'avait appelé papa. Bon d'accord il était revenu à l'âge de trois ans mais c'était surprenant et touchant, pensa le sombre professeur.

Le prochain mois allait être intéressant s'amusa Severus en s'installant devant son dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Réveillon de Noël**

Les premiers jours de vacance se passèrent dans le calme et la convivialité.

Vu qu'il était difficile de séparer Harry de Lucius sans avoir le droit à une crise de nerf de mini-Harry, Narcissa avait invité Severus, Hermione et mini-Harry à rester au Manoir Malfoy pour les vacances et surtout pour Noël. Le matin, Severus, Hermione et Draco s'enfermaient dans le labo du Manoir Potter pour préparer l'antidote pendant que Narcissa s'occupait à masser les jambes de Bellatrix qui était alité depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée mais Severus lui avait assuré que sa magie finissait de la soigner et qu'elle se réveillerait quand elle serait totalement soignée.

Lucius, lui, passait ses matinées dans son bureau personnel pour gérer ses affaires, Harry assis sur le tapis hors de prix du blond, en train de jouer avec des cubes magiques.

L'après-midi, Draco et Hermione emmenait Harry, couvert de la tête aux pieds, jouer dans la neige, dans le parc du domaine Malfoy, ou jouaient avec lui dans la salle de jeu que Narcissa avait magiquement créé dans l'ancienne salle de classe de Draco.

Le soir ils partageaient un dîner tous ensemble et montaient se coucher plus ou moins tard selon les jours.

Harry dormait dans le lit de Lucius. Ils avaient beau avoir tout essayé pour le faire dormir dans son lit de bébé mais rien n'y faisait. Severus avait d'abord mis le berceau dans sa chambre mais après une nuit de calvaire il avait du essayer autre chose. Les nuits suivantes ils avaient déplacé le lit dans celle de Draco puis celle de Hermione avant de finir par celle de Narcissa. Mais rien à faire, le morveux leur piquait des crises pas possible.

A bout, et en manque de sommeil au bout de plusieurs nuits chaotiques, Lucius avait prit pitié d'eux. Il avait débarqué dans la chambre de Severus sous les regards épuisés des quatre autres, avait attrapé le morveux en pleurs et était retourné se coucher dans son propre lit après avoir glissé le gamin sous ses draps et avoir lancé le sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber du lit.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Les quatre autres débarquèrent dans la chambre du blond pour trouver mini-Harry endormi dans les bras de Lucius.

Les nuits suivantes avaient été plus reposantes, Lucius montant se coucher le soir, avec le marmot sur ses talons ou dans ses bras.

Le 24 décembre, Narcissa descendit Harry qu'elle venait de laver et d'habiller et le déposa sur la moquette épaisse du salon devant ses cubes magiques pendant qu'elle lisait dans le canapé.

Un elfe de maison, qui décorait le sapin des Malfoy pour Noël remarqua que le petit homme boudait.

\- Alors petit maître, pourquoi tu boudes ? Demande gentiment l'elfe.

Narcissa sourit depuis le canapé en voyant le cinéma de Harry. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait mais Lucius recevait un associé français dans son bureau avec qui il faisait régulièrement des affaires.

\- Veux Lusse. Il est pas zentil, m'a laissé tout seul. Gazouilla le petit bonhomme en boudant.

C'est fou ce que le gamin s'était habitué à passer ses matinées dans le bureau de Lucius pendant que ce dernier travaillait, pensa Narcissa.

\- Le Maître travaille petit maître. Dit l'elfe en lui donnant un gâteau.

\- Toi t'es zentille. Je veux du lait te plaît. Demanda Harry avec politesse à la créature sous le regard amusé de Narcissa.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et une timbale de lait apparut avec un couvercle pour qu'il puisse boire sans en reverser partout.

Harry profita que l'elfe discutait avec Narcissa pour organiser le dîner de Noël du soir, et s'esquiva en courant sur ses petites jambes.

Il monta à genoux les trois marches menant au bureau du lord et poussa sur la porte. Il regarda la clenche avec colère en voyant qu'il était trop petit pour l'atteindre. Il secoua les doigts vers la porte en pensant fortement qu'il voulait l'ouvrir et sourit quand celle-ci s'entre-ouvrit.

Harry galopa dans le bureau avant de se figer. Il y avait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? Demanda Lucius avec douceur en voyant le bambin.

\- Veux te voir. Dit le morveux les larmes aux yeux. Lucius soupira et recula son siège avant de se lever. Il ne parvenait pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il voyait les magnifiques émeraudes du gryffondor toutes humides de pleurs.

Il attrapa le gamin et le cloua sur ses genoux en se rasseyant.

\- Fais comme on a dit. Si tu as besoin de réinjecter les bénéfices plus tôt que prévu, envoies-moi un hibou, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil. Dit Lucius faisant comprendre à son associé que la réunion était terminée.

L'homme salua Lucius et quitta le Manoir par la cheminette souriant devant le comportement de Malfoy Senior.

\- Harry comment as-tu ouvert la porte ? Se rappela Lucius.

\- J'ai pensé fort et j'ai fait ça. Dit le garçon en pliant ses doigts pour lui montrer le geste.

Lucius hoqueta quand il sentit la moitié de sa chemise s'ouvrir.

Harry rigola et colla sa tête contre le torse semi-découvert du blond et en posant sa main à plat sur sa poitrine.

\- Foutu gamin. S'amusa Lucius.

Narcissa débarqua en courant dans le bureau et soupira en voyant Harry s'endormir dans les bras de Lucius.

\- J'ai tourné la tête une minute pour répondre à un Tinky et paf ! Plus de Harry. Sourit Narcissa, soulagée.

Lucius sourit et cala le morveux endormi contre lui pour se lever et suivre Narcissa au salon.

Il s'installa dans le canapé en calant le petit contre son torse et discuta avec Severus qui venait d'arriver au salon avec les plus jeunes.

\- Bella est réveillé. Lâcha Severus avec un sourire.

Narcissa sursauta et une larme coula sur son visage.

\- Elle est un peu déboussolée et je pense qu'elle culpabilise énormément pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant qu'elle était sous l'influence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout va bien. Tu peux y aller Cissa.

Narcissa déposa un baiser sur la joue du maître des potions pour lui montrer sa gratitude et monta en courant à l'étage pour voir sa sœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas voir ta tante, Dray ? S'étonna Hermione en souriant à son ami.

\- Je préfère lui laisser un peu de temps avec ma mère. Elle a perdu vingt ans de sa vie et a été utilisé par le Lord Noir. Elle a besoin de temps et de calme. Répondit Draco en se collant un peu plus à Hermione dans le canapé.

Lucius sourit en voyant le geste de son fils. Il semblerait que la jeune femme ne laisse pas indifférent son héritier. Pensa Lucius avec amusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, une Narcissa joyeuse invita tout le monde à s'installer à table pour le dîner de Noël.

Tout le monde était installé quand Severus descendit en soutenant une Bellatrix blanche comme un linge et l'air perdu. Il l'installa à la droite de Lucius et prit place à côté d'elle sans un mot.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous ma tante. La salua Draco avec affection.

\- Merci, mon grand. Répondit Bella d'une voix douce mais fatiguée.

Elle offrit un sourire contrit à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un sourire sincère. Bellatrix soupira de soulagement et tourna la tête vers son beau-frère.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un Harry Potter miniature sur les genoux de son beau-frère. Narcissa lui avait tout raconté mais elle était bouche bée face à la complicité entre les deux. Elle espérait que Potter arriverait à lui pardonner même si elle en doutait.

Elle plongea ses beaux yeux violets dans le regard émeraude de mini-Potter. Le gamin pencha la tête sur le côté et observa l'ancienne mangemorte pendant plusieurs minutes.

Harry tourna la tête et releva les yeux vers Lucius, le regard interrogatif.

\- Harry ? Questionna Lucius en voyant l'air interrogatif du môme.

\- Elle est zentille, la belle dame comme tata Cissa ? Gazouilla Harry de sa petite voix enfantine.

Lucius sourit à sa belle-sœur avant de répondre à mini-Harry.

\- Oui.

Harry acquiesça et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. Il tendit les bras vers Bella qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Elle hésita puis attrapa le gamin avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

C'est sur cette acceptation du mini-lord que le repas commença.

Bella découpait des morceaux de dinde et de pommes de terre que le gamin mangeait avec les doigts.

\- Il mange toujours comme ça ? S'amusa Bellatrix.

\- Oui. Sauf qu'il mange toujours dans l'assiette de Lucius. Répondit Hermione en rigolant.

\- Et il dort dans le lit de Lucius aussi. Renchérit Severus, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Et il joue sur le tapis du bureau de Lucius quand celui-ci travaille le matin. Ajouta Narcissa sur le même ton.

\- Il suffit ! Tonna la voix agacée de Lucius.

Bellatrix leva un sourcil moqueur en regardant son beau-frère et partit dans un éclat de rire rapidement suivit par les autres.

Après le repas, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. Narcissa s'assit près de sa sœur dans un canapé. Lucius prit place dans son fauteuil rapidement rejoint par Harry qui était sur le tapis. Et Hermione s'installa en rougissant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco.

Severus prit place dans le dernier fauteuil est d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter tous les cadeaux.

\- Harry, par qui on commence ? Demanda Lucius en souriant au gamin.

\- Dray ! S'exclama Harry, en se lovant contre Lucius.

Draco sourit à son frère de cœur et attrapa les cadeaux que son parrain lévita jusqu'à lui.

Ses parents lui avaient offert une montre magique en or blanc et argent. Le cadran principal basculait quand il lui donnait un coup de baguette pour laisser apparaître un cadran avec des aiguilles au nom de Harry, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus, avec les mentions 'Manoir Potter', 'Manoir Malfoy', 'Poudlard', 'En danger', 'au travail'…

Dray remercia ses parents d'un baiser et ouvrit celui de son parrain. Celui-ci lui avait offert une collection complète de livres sur les potions avancées, les différents types de magies anciennes et d'autres ouvrages en rapport avec les recherches du trio.

Hermione et Harry (qui avaient acheté leur cadeau un mois plus tôt lors d'une sortie à Pré au Lard) lui avait offert un collier de protection relié à celui de Harry et à celui de Hermione, représentant un petit dragon en argent avec un œil en émeraude et un autre fait d'ambre.

\- Ensuite ? Demanda Lucius en regardant de nouveau Harry.

\- Mione ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

Severus lévita les cadeaux de la jeune femme vers elle.

Les Malfoy lui avait offert une robe de soirée noire et argentée absolument magnifique et visiblement hors de prix.

Severus lui avait offert des ouvrages rares sur les traditions sorcières, l'étiquette et les lois magiques. Il savait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'instruire pour évoluer aux côtés de Harry et Draco dans le futur. Elle les remercia d'un sourire radieux.

Harry lui avait offert le collier relié à celui de Harry et Draco représentant un petit lion en or blanc avec un œil en émeraude et un autre en diamant gris.

\- Harry ? Sourit Lucius faisant rire le plus jeune.

\- Papa ! S'exclama Harry en faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter Severus. Ca allait lui manquer quand le gamin serait revu à son âge normal, pensa Severus.

Severus attrapa le premier cadeau. C'était un ensemble assez important d'ingrédients de potions très rares et coûteux de la part de Lucius. Narcissa lui avait offert une cape vert sombre finement ouvragée.

Hermione lui avait offert un ouvrage très ancien sur les potions perdues. Draco lui avait offert une paire de botte en peau de dragon absolument magnifiques.

Harry lui avait offert un bracelet en argent et or blanc formant un serpent finement ouvragé avec des yeux émeraude.

\- Harry a acheté le bracelet en novembre et il a dessiné les runes lui-même et jeté les sorts. Il remplace le bout de cuire qu'il vous a donné cet été pour le contacter. Il est relié à son bracelet mais il est plus complexe. Vous pouvez nous localiser tous les trois vu qu'il la relié à nos colliers, et si l'un de nous est en danger ça contient un portoloin éternel qui vous amènera vers celui de nous trois qui en a besoin. Et ça marche dans le même sens avec nos colliers. Expliqua Hermione.

Severus était ému et s'empressa d'attacher le bracelet autour de son poignet et de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de mini-Harry qui pouffa de rire.

\- Ensuite ? Continua Lucius.

Harry réfléchit et lança : Cissa !

Cissa sourit et attrapa ses cadeaux au vol.

Son fils lui avait offert un magnifique foulard en soie. Lucius lui avait acheté une nouvelle robe de soirée. Severus lui offrit un livre ancien sur les vieux sorts de soin.

Hermione qui avait commandé les cadeaux des Malfoy par correspondance pendant les vacances lui avait offert une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent en forme de plume avec une goutte en émeraude sur la pointe de la plume.

\- C'est mini-Harry qui les a choisi. C'est de notre part à tous les deux. Précisa Hermione.

Narcissa sourit et les embrassa.

\- Maintenant, Bella. S'amusa Harry.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux en voyant les cadeaux arriver vers elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et était émue.

Son neveu lui avait offert une nouvelle garde robe composée de jeans slim de différents coloris, de t-shirt, de chemisiers, de pantalon en cuir et de vestes, capes et robes de sorcier.

\- Tu avais envie de me remettre au goût du jour, Dray ? S'amusa Bella en voyant que son filleul avait cerné ses goûts de jeunesse.

\- Tu es une belle femme, tante Bella, je suis sûr que tu te sentira mieux en t'habillant sexy. Rigola Draco.

Bella pouffa et continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Severus lui offrit une paire de botte en peau de dragon et plusieurs paires de chaussures faisant sourire Bella.

\- Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard tu mettais tes chaussures dans nos placards parce que tu n'avais plus de place dans le tiens. Rigola Severus.

\- Bien vu. Et tu as bon goût, mon ami. Le remercia Bella.

Sa sœur lui avait offert un collier en or blanc avec un pendentif en forme de mini montre à gousset contenant un portoloin d'urgence.

Hermione et mini-Harry lui avait offert une belle robe de soirée. Et Lucius lui tendit une baguette magique.

\- Ce n'est ni la tienne ni celles des Black qui sont dans les voûtes à Gringott mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que Harry retrouve ses dix-sept ans et qu'il t'en ramène une plus puissante des voûtes Black. Expliqua Lucius.

Émue, Bellatrix les remercia chaudement. Venant de se réveiller, elle n'avait pas pu leur offrir de cadeau de Noël mais comptait bien se rattraper à sa façon.

Severus envoya les cadeaux devant Mini-Harry, qui applaudissait en sautant sur les genoux d'un Lucius clairement amusé.

Narcissa lui avait offert une énorme peluche en forme de dragon qui faisait presque deux mètres d'envergure et qui ravit immédiatement mini-Harry.

Draco, Hermione et Severus lui avait souffert une centaine de livres pour compléter la bibliothèque Potter. Harry passa rapidement à la suite. Severus sourit à sa réaction. Harry était encore dans son corps de dix-sept ans quand ils avaient acheté son cadeau de Noël. Il se rassura en se disant que Harry en profiterait dans deux semaines.

Lucius lui donna lui même son paquet avec un sourire. C'était un bracelet en or blanc avec un petit pendentif en forme de serpent entourant une rose en argent. Lucius lui attacha autour du poignet et le bracelet s'adapta automatiquement au petit poignet du gamin.

Harry déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du blond sous les rires des autres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires jusqu'au petit matin.

La fin des vacances approchait et Severus devait rentrer à Poudlard. La rentrée avait lieu le lendemain et il ne savait toujours pas comment justifier l'absence de Harry pour les deux premières semaines de la rentrée de janvier.

\- Tu as l'ai bien pensif mon ami. S'amusa Lucius en voyant Severus entrer dans le salon, le soir même.

Severus soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire avec mini-Harry. L'antidote sera prêt dans deux semaines et Dumbledore va se poser des questions en ne voyant ni Harry ni Hermione à la reprise des cours.

\- Envois Hermione à Poudlard avec Draco. Ils sauront se débrouiller tous les deux. Hermione n'aura qu'à dire qu'il a attrapé une mauvaise grippe et qu'il a besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Oui, ça devrait suffire. Accepta Severus. Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser Harry pendant deux semaines ?

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai élevé Draco autant que Narcissa, je sais m'occuper d'un enfant. Et puis de toute façon il refuse de dormir autre part qu'avec moi donc à moins que tu veuilles te coltiner une boule de nerf qui refusera de dormir dans tes quartiers… S'amusa Lucius.

\- Oui bon. Tu n'as pas tort. Avoua le maître des potions à contre-cœur. En plus je dois encore trouver qui à manigancer ce plan foireux avec la potion. La gryffondor qui a lancé le cube de pierre de lune dans la potion de régénération cellulaire de ce crétin de Londubat n'est pas assez douée en potion pour savoir ce qu'elle obtiendrait comme résultat.

Severus salua son meilleur ami et remonta dans la chambre de ce dernier ou dormait Harry.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du morveux et retrouva Hermione et Draco dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Vous êtes prêts on y va ? Demanda Severus en voyant les deux jeunes avec leurs malles.

\- Oui. Mais pour Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Lucius va s'en occuper. Hermione tu préviendra Mcgonagall, vu que c'est ta directrice de maison, que Harry a besoin d'un peu de repos à cause d'une mauvaise grippe, et qu'il sera de retour dans deux semaines. Répondit Severus.

La jeune femme acquiesça et transplana à Pré au Lard, suivi de Severus puis de Draco.

Ils prirent le chemin du château et tombèrent, à l'entrée de Poudlard, sur Minerva.

\- Bonsoir Severus, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy. Salua la sous directrice.

\- Bonsoir professeur. Salua Draco.

\- Bonsoir professeur. Ca tombe bien que je tombe sur vous, je devais vous voir. Commença Hermione.

\- Un problème Miss Granger ? Et Mr Potter n'est pas avec vous ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Minerva.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur. Il a attrapé une mauvaise grippe il y a deux jours et il reste à la maison pour se reposer et se soigner. Le médicomage lui a ordonné de se reposer pendant deux semaines. Annonça Hermione.

Minerva fronça les sourcils mais accepta l'excuse.

\- Très bien je préviendrai le directeur. Allez vous mettre au chaud. Severus je dois vous parler.

Severus acquiesça et lança un clin d'œil discret aux deux autres pour les faire décamper dans leurs quartiers.

\- Je vous écoutes Minerva. Soupira Severus.

\- Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Attaqua l'écossaise.

\- Je ne passe pas mes vacances avec votre précieux survivant, Minerva. Miss Granger a semble-t-il déjà répondu à cette question.

\- Pas à moi, Severus. Tu as été quasiment injoignable au mois d'août et idem pour les vacances de Noël. Comme par hasard tu arrive la veille de la rentrée en même temps que Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy. S'énerva Minerva.

\- Nous nous sommes croisé à Pré au Lard. Je les ai escorté pour plus de sécurité. Répondit Severus avec conviction. Excusez-moi Minerva je rentre, il fait froid. Lâcha-t-il avant de s'échapper vers ses quartiers.

Severus expédia l'entrevue avec le directeur en lui servant la même excuse et retourna dans ses cachots.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent un calvaire. Le Lord Noir le convoquait tous les deux ou trois jours pour lui demander de nouvelles potions et des informations sur l'Ordre et les Malfoy, qu'il n'avait pas ou peu pour l'Ordre et qui ne pouvait donner pour les Malfoy, récoltant des punitions à tour de bras.

Le morveux lui manquait même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas à voix haute et il devait tout le temps surveiller les arrières de Hermione et Draco qui évitaient difficilement les demandes d'entrevues du directeur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir cru leur excuse pour Harry et comptait bien reprendre le dessus sur le jeune lord Potter-Black.

Le deuxième week-end de janvier, Severus, Draco et Hermione transplanèrent pour le Manoir Potter où ils ajoutèrent le dernier ingrédient à l'antidote.

Une heure après, Draco transplana Hermione et lui dans le manoir Malfoy suivis de Severus.

Les deux jeunes sourirent de concert en voyant Lucius endormi sur le canapé du salon, allongé, un bras sur les yeux et le second enroulé autour d'un mini-Potter endormi sur le ventre de son gardien.

\- Et bien, il ne va pas s'épuiser comme ça ton père ! S'amusa Severus.

\- Harry était patraque cette nuit. Répondit Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce et déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils et de Hermione. Il a été malade toute la nuit. Lucius a joué le garde-malade toute la nuit.

\- Il va mieux ? S'inquiéta Severus.

\- Oui. Bella lui a brassé une potion anti-nauséeux spécialement pour son âge et il dort depuis deux heures dans le salon avec Lucius. Répondit Cissa.

\- Bon. Je vais devoir le réveiller pour lui donner l'antidote. Dit Severus.

Narcissa réveilla Lucius.

\- Cissa ? Grommela le blond en se redressant doucement pour ne pas faire tomber le petit endormi sur lui.

\- Severus doit réveiller Harry pour lui donner l'antidote. Expliqua Narcissa.

Lucius déposa son précieux fardeau sur les genoux de la blonde, le visage fermé.

L'aristocrate salua son ami, son fils et la jeune Hermione et quitta la pièce l'air sombre pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna Draco.

\- Je pense que ton père s'était prit d'affection pour notre jeune lord Potter-Black. Sourit Narcissa. Le connaissant il doit penser qu'une fois revenu dans le corps et la tête de ses 17 ans, Harry le rejettera.

\- C'est ridicule. On a discuté de vous avec Harry quand nous étions à Poudlard, avant l'incident. Harry avait admis que vous n'étiez pas ce qu'il pensait et que vous aviez droit à une seconde chance. Explosa Draco.

\- Oui, Dray. Mais seulement parce que tu lui as donné ta vision de nous. Il t'a cru sur parole parce que tu es son meilleur ami avec Hermione. Mais le fait est qu'il a un passif avec ton père et surtout avec Bella. C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée dans ses quartiers d'ailleurs. Répondit Narcissa avec douceur.

\- Il a pardonné à Severus. Et vous ne connaissez pas vraiment Harry. Dray a raison. Il a une propension au pardon assez importante. Et les recherches que nous avons effectué disent qu'il gardera les souvenirs de sa période mini-Harry. Ayez foi en lui. Et laissez lui du temps. Il se braque quand il se sent perdu mais il réfléchit vite. Expliqua Hermione.

Narcissa acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Elle comprendrait que Harry s'éloigne d'eux mais elle aussi s'était attachée à lui.

Severus soupira et réveilla le morveux.

\- Papa ? Grommela mini-Harry en ouvrant des yeux encore alourdis par le sommeil.

\- Bois-ça mon grand. Dit Severus d'une voix étranglée. Lui aussi s'était attaché au mini-Harry, même si le grand Harry lui manquait. Et se faire appeler papa par le morveux lui donnait chaud au cœur sans savoir pourquoi et lui donnait l'impression d'être utile pour quelqu'un autrement que par son rôle d'espion.

Harry sourit à Snape et, confiant, avala la fiole de potion en grimaçant sous les rires des trois autres.

Mini-Harry s'évanouit et Severus déposa le petit bonhomme sur le canapé en attendant que la potion agisse et qu'il se réveille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Lord Potter-Black**

La nuit du vendredi commençait à tomber et Harry dormait toujours, dans son petit corps.

\- Allez-vous coucher ça prendra peut-être quelques heures. Dit Severus en brisant le silence.

Draco et Hermione acquiescèrent avant de monter dans leurs chambres à l'étage.

Narcissa sourit à Severus et s'assit dans le canapé en déposant la tête du petit Harry sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux en bataille de ses doigts fins.

Severus et Narcissa discutait depuis plusieurs heures quand Harry commença à gigoter dans son sommeil.

Il gémissait quand son corps commença à s'allonger et à retrouver sa forme et sa morphologie normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry de dix-sept ans, se tenait allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de la blonde.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant la tête de Narcissa Malfoy penchée au-dessus de lui.

Il se releva un peu trop brusquement et se rassit sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Des souvenirs des quatre dernières semaines lui revenaient. Il gémit en voyant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta la voix de Severus.

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses émeraudes dans les orbes noires de son professeur. Un dernier souvenir remonta et Harry gémit.

\- Vous m'avez lavé ? Grogna Harry en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

Severus explosa de rire.

\- Tu as dormi dans le lit de Lucius et ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle pendant un mois et tu t'inquiète que j'ai pu te laver ? Rigola Severus, soulagé.

\- Oui, bah ça j'essaye d'en faire abstraction donc pas la peine de me le rappeler. Grogna Harry en relevant la tête. Il tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir Narcissa, l'air tendu.

\- Merci, Cissa. Dit simplement le jeune homme.

Cissa sourit et se détendit quand elle entendit le surnom. Le jeune lord l'acceptait. Restait plus que Lucius et Bella et là c'était autre chose.

\- Harry ? Appela Severus sans savoir quoi dire pour plaider la cause de Lucius et de Bella.

Harry soupira et coupa Severus avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

\- On devrait aller se coucher. Vous devez être fatigué Severus après cette semaine de cours et j'ai besoin de méditer un peu. Avec la remontée de souvenir ma magie est un peu turbulente. Proposa Harry.

Severus soupira mais acquiesça entraînant Narcissa à l'étage. Il était minuit passé, ils avaient besoin de sommeil et Harry devait faire le point seul.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira avec concentration pour calmer sa magie et se mettre en état méditatif. Severus leur avait appris ça pendant l'été et ça lui permettait de calmer sa magie et de réflechir plus facilement.

Une heure plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et se leva.

Il devait faire un pas vers le patriarche Malfoy, il se doutait que celui-ci ne prendrait pas le risque d'être rejeté. Fierté malfoyenne.

Harry traversa le salon et monta les quelques marches qui menait au couloir où se trouvait le bureau de l'aristocrate. Il espérait que celui-ci ne soit pas encore couché.

Il toqua et sourit en entendant un soupir sans obtenir de réponse. Qu'elle tête de pioche, pensa Harry en pouffant.

Il ouvrit la porte sans y avoir été invité et entra dans le bureau.

Lucius releva la tête, prêt à invectiver celui ou celle qui était entré dans son bureau sans y avoir été invité et tomba sur les yeux rieurs du jeune lord. Il garda son visage impassible malgré tout.

\- Vous allez me jeter un sort si je rentre ? Demanda Harry sur un ton moqueur.

Lucius ne put retenir un début de sourire mais ne répondit pas.

\- J'irais bien dormir mais je n'ai pas mon doudou personnel. Railla Harry.

\- Je ne vous laisserez sûrement pas dormir dans mon lit. Un mois c'est déjà trop. Lâcha Lucius, vexé.

Harry soupira.

\- Draco est vraiment comme vous ! Aussi fier et borné l'un que l'autre. Laissez tomber. Souffla Harry avant de quitter le bureau pour la chambre vide à côté de celle de Draco.

Lucius grimaça. Là il avait merdé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry débarque dans son bureau avec ce comportement joueur. Un jeune lord Potter énervé et outré il aurait pu gérer. Mais il s'était tellement attendu à être rejeté qu'il n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Il reposa sa plume et monta se coucher.

Harry tournait depuis plusieurs heures dans le lit sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. Merde ! Pensa le jeune lord. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de dormir avec le blond qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

Il se releva et décida de transplaner dans son Manoir. Au moins là-bas il pourrait dormir dans sa chambre.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Severus qui ouvrit la porte en grognant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Severus qui avait pris l'habitude de tutoyer Harry quand il était en mode miniature.

\- Ca va. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vais transplaner à la maison, je pense que je dormirais mieux dans mon lit.

\- Tu dormais comme un bébé dans le lit de Lucius. Plaisanta Severus. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- J'y aurais peut-être pensé s'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un connard arrogant quand je suis allé le voir dans son bureau. Soupira Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Peu importe. Je rentre à la maison pour le week-end. On sera de retour à Poudlard dès lundi et je vais devoir me coltiner les questions sur mon absence de deux semaines donc j'ai besoin de dormir.

\- Je viens avec toi. Hermione et Dray nous rejoindrons demain.

Harry accepta et attrapa la main de Severus pour qu'il les fasse transplaner hors du Manoir Malfoy. Harry reprit la main en cours de transplanage pour que sa magie soit reconnue par le Manoir Potter. Il n'avait pas trop envie de traverser le parc en pleine nuit dans le froid et Severus ne pouvait pas transplaner dans le Manoir, seulement dans le parc. Il allait devoir modifier ça d'ailleurs. Et ajouter les autres aux protections aussi.

\- Vas dormir. Dit Severus une fois dans le couloir de l'étage des maîtres.

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit la double porte de sa chambre.

\- Merci, Sev. Dit-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Severus sentit une chaleur bien connue maintenant, se répandre sans sa poitrine. Ca ne valait pas le papa auquel il avait eu le droit pendant un mois mais ça montrait beaucoup plus de confiance qu'avant l'incident de potion.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une tornade blonde et une autre aux cheveux frisés qui avaient sauté sur son lit pour le cajoler.

\- Doucement ! Grommela Harry pas très aimable au réveil, mais amusé malgré tout par le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas réveillé ? Demanda Draco.

\- Pourquoi tu es rentré dormir ici avec Severus ? Demanda Hermione au même moment.

Le trio éclata de rire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai prévenu Severus que je rentrai dormir au Manoir Potter et il a voulu venir avec moi.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- C'est quoi le programme ce week-end ? Demanda Draco avec enthousiasme.

\- Je suis crevé. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un de nos rares week-end 'mou'. Proposa Harry.

\- Jogging, Couverture, canapé et marathon cinéma ? Précisa Hermione.

Harry acquiesça en rigolant devant la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- On a jamais fait ça ensemble ? S'indigna Draco.

\- On faisait ça parfois pendant l'été. Mais on a pas trop eu le temps de le faire depuis la rentrée avec notre programme.

D'un coup de baguette Harry fit venir de son dressing, deux joggings en coton et deux t-shirts.

Il enfila le jogging noir et le t-shirt blanc et donna l'autre ensemble à Draco.

Hermione sourit et courra jusqu'à sa chambre pour se mettre dans la même tenue. Ils descendirent dans le salon caché et sautèrent dans le canapé avant d'allumer l'énorme écran plat qu'avait acheté Harry pendant l'été. Ils leur avaient fallu une semaine pour l'adapter aux ondes magiques.

\- Marathon films fantastiques? Proposa Harry.

\- Oui. Ca devrait plaire à Dray pour son premier week-end 'mou'. Rigola Hermione.

\- Je propose de commencer par la Saga le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est déjà un bon début. Dit Harry en cliquant sur la télécommande.

\- Oui. Bon choix. Valida Hermione.

Dobby apparût dans le salon et sourit en voyant les trois jeunes étalés dans le canapé devant un film.

\- Week-end 'mou' maître Harry ? Demanda l'elfe.

\- Oui, Dobby.

\- Je vous prépare des plateaux grignotage spécial week-end 'mou'. Répondit Dobby en disparaissant dans un 'pop'.

C'est dans la même position que les trouva Severus en entrant dans la salon sur les coups de 10h00 du matin. Il invoqua une grosse couverture qu'il allongea d'un sort et la déposa sur les trois jeunes en souriant.

\- Merci, Sev. Dirent les trois jeunes sans quitter l'écran géant des yeux.

Severus secoua la tête et transplana pour le Manoir Malfoy. Il devait voir Lucius pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé avec Harry la veille. Il en profiterait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux.

\- Bonjour, Severus. Le salua Bellatrix quand il entra dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour Bella. Où sont les deux autres ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle et en prenant la tasse thé qu'elle venait de lui servir.

\- Cissa arrive. Lucius dort encore. Où sont les jeunes ?

\- Au Manoir Potter. Quand je suis parti ils attaquaient un week-end 'mou'. Répondit Severus.

Bella fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Week-end 'mou'. Sourit Severus. Ils se lèvent, prennent une douche, enfilent des jogging et des t-shirts difformes et s'emmitouflent dans une couverture dans le canapé devant un film. En général, Dobby leur apporte un énorme plateau rempli de cochonneries à grignoter.

Bella pouffa et reposa sa tasse. Elle sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa son jean slim en jogging et son chemisier noir en t-shirt vert moulant.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bella ?

\- Moi aussi je veux faire un week-end 'mou'. Le programme me plaît. Enfin en espérant que Harry ne me jette pas comme une vieille chaussette. Hésita soudainement Bella.

Severus sourit et secoua la tête. Il lui tendit la main et la transplana sur le perron. Il l'entraîna dans le salon caché et interpella Harry.

Le jeune lord releva la tête par dessus le dossier du canapé.

\- Oui ?

\- Bella se demande si tu veux bien d'elle pour votre week-end 'mou' ?

\- Il lui faut un jogging. Rigola Harry. Il avait pardonné Bella. Après tout rien de ce qu'elle avait fait en vingt ans n'était de sa faute. Et elle culpabilisait assez comme ça. Il évitait juste le sujet Sirius qui était sensible.

Bella avança devant Severus et tourna sur elle-même en montrant son jogging.

Harry pouffa et leva la couverture pour lui faire une place.

Bella se glissa sous la couette entre Harry et Draco et écouta Harry lui faire un résumé de ce qu'elle avait loupé.

Severus secoua la tête et transplana de nouveau pour la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Severus, viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. Le salua Narcissa quand il entra pour la seconde fois dans la salle à manger.

\- Bella dort encore ? S'étonna Lucius en s'installant à son tour.

\- Non je viens de la transplaner au Manoir Potter. Les jeunes ont décidé de se faire un week-end 'mou' et quand j'ai expliqué à Bella ce qu'était ce genre de week-end elle a voulu se joindre à eux.

\- Harry a accepté ? S'intéressa Narcissa.

\- A bras ouverts. Confirma Severus.

\- Et c'est quoi un week-end 'mou' ? Grogna Lucius en comprenant que Bella avait réussi là où lui avait merdé.

\- Ils enfilent un jogging, ils prennent une grosse couverture et passe la journée dans le canapé devant des films moldus. Dobby recharge les batteries en leur apportant plein de cochonneries à grignoter tout au long de la journée.

\- Bella a mis un jogging et regarde des films moldus ? Pouffa Narcissa.

\- Oui. Confirma Severus en souriant.

\- Alors notre bonne vieille Bella est vraiment de retour. Elle adorait les romans fantastiques moldus quand elle était enfant. Les films devraient lui plaire. Dit-elle satisfaite et souriante.

Severus transplana pour le Manoir Potter en fin de journée pour trouver Bella et les trois jeunes en train de dormir les uns contre les autres dans le canapé, le film tournant pour rien. Il ricana et débarrassa les plateaux repas d'un coup de baguette.

Il décida de les laisser dormir et monta dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Dobby lui déposa un plateau repas sur les coups de vingt heures et il monta se coucher quelques heures plus tard.

Le dimanche matin il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva Draco et Hermione endormi dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Il sourit et tourna vivement la tête en entendant les rires de Bella et Harry qui buvaient leurs thés perchés sur les chaises hautes du bar.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant avec eux avant de se servir une tasse de thé.

\- Comme des bébés. Rigola Bella.

\- C'est quoi le programme de ce dimanche ?

\- On va faire un duel avec Bella dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que les deux tourtereaux dorment. Et après je dois rattraper mes devoirs des deux semaines de cours que j'ai loupé. Expliqua Harry.

\- Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? Proposa Severus.

\- Bella va m'aider pour la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie et les sortilèges. Mais je veux bien que tu m'aide pour les potions et la défense. Accepta Harry en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de Severus.

Le maître des potions acquiesça, satisfait et termina son petit-déjeuner.

Harry passa la matinée à se battre en duel contre Bellatrix et fit une pause le midi pour manger quelques sandwiches avec ses deux aînés.

En début d'après-midi, Hermione et Draco se réveillèrent et après avoir grignoté un morceau, ils retrouvèrent Harry, Bella et Severus dans la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Harry, Hermione, Draco et Severus transplanèrent pour Poudlard en fin de soirée en parvenant à éviter les élèves et le corps enseignant.

Dumbledore fulminait en parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la grande porte.

Il n'avait pas cru l'excuse de la jeune Granger quant à l'absence de Harry ces quinze derniers jours mais n'avait pu obtenir aucune information.

Il avait essayé, discrètement, de sonder l'esprit du jeune Malfoy et de Granger, en vain. Visiblement, le trio s'était entraîné en Occlumencie, leurs barrières mentales étaient infranchissables, du moins sans se faire remarquer.

Et le titre de Lord du jeune élu ne facilitait pas les choses. De vieilles lois protégeant les lords des vieilles familles sorcières étaient toujours en place et il devait se plier à ça.

Sans parler de ce crétin de Ronald Weasley qui le fuyait. Ce morveux rouquin lui cachait quelque chose. Il était sûr que ça avait un lien avec Potter mais ne savait pas encore quoi.

Il sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant les portes d'entrée du château. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant que Minerva qui s'apprêtait à repartir dans ses quartiers.

Les protections du château lui avaient annoncé l'arrivée de Severus, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger et Potter. Comment avaient-ils pu rejoindre leurs quartiers aussi vite ?

\- Minerva ? Appela Albus. Où sont messieurs Potter, Malfoy, Miss Granger et Severus ?

Minerva se retourna vers son patron et remit son visage impassible. Elle doutait trop du directeur ces derniers temps pour lui permettre de lire en elle ou voir ses sentiments et ses doutes sur son visage.

\- Severus a escorté les trois jeunes jusqu'au château depuis Pré au Lard et a rejoint ses quartier. J'ai envoyé les trois jeunes dans leurs quartiers. Répondit simplement l'écossaise.

\- Je vois. J'aurai aimé pouvoir parler à Mr Potter.

\- Il va mieux. Une mauvaise grippe. Je vous laisse Albus, je dois passer par la tour Gryffondor pour envoyer tout le monde au lit, il semblerait qu'une petite fête improvisée ait été organisé.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et quitta le hall, laissant un directeur, furieux.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remette Harry sous son emprise. Sans parler de Severus. Son espion commençait à se montrer un peu trop secret à son goût. S'il avait réussi à mettre sa haine des Potter derrière lui et qu'il frayait avec le gamin, se serait le chaos. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Severus se rapproche du gamin où il en viendrait à se poser des questions et à se rendre compte que certains de ses souvenirs étaient faux. Il avait eu de la chance pendant toutes ses années. Malgré que Severus soit un légilimens et Occlumens accompli, il n'avait jamais remarqué cette modification de sa mémoire. Si Severus reconstruisait le puzzle, il détruirait tout sur son passage, lui, Albus, en premier. Et sûrement pas proprement.

Draco redescendit dans leur salon commun après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Les deux autres étaient déjà installés dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi Bella est resté au Manoir Potter ? Elle va être coincé là-bas sans l'un de nous trois pour la faire transplaner hors du Manoir ? Demanda Draco une fois installé.

\- Non je l'ai ajouté aux barrières de protections. Comme c'est une Black elle peut rappeler à elle les objets, livres et biens hors immobilier des Black, à distance. Elle a prévu de vider la bibliothèque et le grenier du Square Grimmaurd pour ranger tout au Manoir Potter. Ensuite je ferais le nécessaire pour éjecter l'Ordre du Square. Maintenant que je suis Lord Potter-Black, le fidélitas de Dumbledore a sauté, sans que celui-ci ne le sache, pour seulement mettre en place les protections familiales raccrochées au Lord Black en vie, donc moi. Répondit Harry.

\- Intéressant. Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier. Rigola Draco.

\- Et il va savoir que ça vient de toi ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- C'est le but. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il ne jouira plus de ce qui m'appartient. Répondit froidement Harry.

\- Et Bella ? Insista Harry.

\- Elle va gérer un peu les affaires Black depuis mon bureau. Ca va m'enlever un peu de travail et elle est contente de pouvoir reprendre part aux affaires de sa famille. Je lui ai laissé une lettre signée de ma magie pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de son divorce. En tant que Lord Black je devais le faire mais Gringott va s'en charger avec Bella. Ma lettre devrait suffire. Si ce n'est pas le cas je rentrerais le week-end prochain. Bella sait comment me contacter discrètement.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et continuèrent à discuter des affaires Potter et Black pendant une heure avant qu'Hermione ne mette l'incident de la potion sur le tapis.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne au sujet de cet incident et Severus est d'accord avec moi. Lavande Brown se débrouille pas trop mal en potion vu qu'elle veut ouvrir un magasin de produits de beauté magiques. Mais pas de là à savoir que si tu rajoute un cube de pierre de lune à une potion de régénération cellulaire, la potion se transforme en filtre de rajeunissement temporaire. Le fait que Néville a utilisé, sur mon conseil, des feuilles de menthe pour rattraper sa première erreur, a fait que tu te sois transformé momentanément en bambin. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Deux possibilités : Soit Ronald a monter ce plan avec l'aide de quelqu'un, c'est une bille en potion, pour m'empêcher de poursuivre en justice les Weasley, sans savoir que je pourrais me fournir un antidote. Soit Dumbledore a tiré les ficelles dans l'ombre pour profiter de mon état de bambin sans cervelle pour me mettre une tutelle sur le dos et mettre la main sur moi et les fortunes Black et Potter. Tenta Harry.

\- Ce qui n'aurait pas fonctionné vu que Hermione est ton affiliée et qu'elle a accès à tes comptes Potter et Black et qu'elle est gestionnaire et tutrice d'office si tu es dans une quelconque incapacité mais ça aucun des deux ne sait. Ajouta Draco.

\- Ronald est un ignare en potions. Il n'aurait jamais eu une telle idée. Même si le fait que ce soit Lavande Brown qui agisse me fait pencher vers lui. Ils passent leur temps à se bécoter depuis qu'on lui a tourné le dos. Reprit Hermione.

\- Ginny ! S'exclama Harry. Ginny est une bonne élève. Pas exceptionnelle mais elle travail assez pour obtenir des notes raisonnables. Elle m'a dit un jour, que vu que ses parents n'avaient pas d'argent, elle avait appris des sorts pour améliorer ses vêtements un peu, et surtout des potions qu'elle utilise pour sa peau ou ses cheveux. Severus a reconnu lui-même que la potion de régénération cellulaire n'est pas compliquée et que les livres parlant de cette potion détaillaient les effets négatifs de certains ajouts d'ingrédients.

\- Ca semble fonctionner. Avoua Draco.

\- Dans ce cas on doit choper Lavande demain et lui soutirer des informations. Un sort d'oubliette et hop l'affaire et dans le sac. S'exclama Hermione avec entrain.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui jetèrent un regard surpris et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu te transforme en serpentard, Mione. Rigola Harry.

\- Oui et bah c'est de votre faute. En dehors de moi, vous êtes tous des serpentard, ça doit déteindre. Rigola Hermione.

\- Hé ! S'indigna Harry. Je suis un gryffondor moi aussi.

\- Harry, Mione a raison, tu as plus du serpentard que du gryffondor, surtout ces derniers temps. S'amusa Draco.

Harry se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose au sujet 'du nid de serpents que devient son Manoir,' sous les éclats de rire des deux autres.

Le lendemain après-midi, Hermione profita que Ronald se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Elle tomba sur Lavande Brown à la sortie de la tour Gryffondor et la poussa rapidement dans le petit réduis près du portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ? S'indigna la petite amie de Ronald.

\- J'ai besoin que tu réponde à mes questions et je te conseille de me répondre vite. Lâcha Hermione en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de la jeune femme, d'un geste menaçant.

Lavande trembla devant l'aura de colère de Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ne me fais pas de mal. Supplia la gryffondor en pleurs.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as jeté un cube de pierre de lune dans le chaudron de Néville il y a un mois ? Qui te l'a demandé et pourquoi ? Et quels sont les plans de Ronald Weasley ? Ordonna Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais. Répondit Lavande dans une vaine tentative pour reprendre le dessus.

Hermione sourit et se recula un peu laissant l'accès à Harry et Draco.

Lavande écarquilla les yeux et se remit à piailler. Tenter d'échapper à Granger c'était une chose mais Malfoy et Potter ? Aucune chance pensa la jeune femme.

\- Ron-Ron m'a demandé de faire ça. Il a dit que tu fricotais avec des mangemorts et qu'il faisait ça pour que Dumbledore ou sa mère s'occupe de toi pour ta sécurité et pour te retirer de l'influence de Malfoy. Expliqua Lavande en grimaçant devant les regards noirs de Harry et Draco.

\- Tu savais ce que ça allait faire ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non. Ron a juste dit que ce n'était pas dangereux. Répondit-elle.

\- Et qu'a prévu Ronald en dehors de ça ? Insista Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire de plus c'est que je l'ai entendu parler avec Ginny au sujet de votre mariage.

Le trio écarquilla les yeux soudainement.

\- De mon mariage ? Avec qui suis-je censé me marier ? S'énerva Harry en tentant de calmer sa magie furieuse.

\- Ginny. Elle a dit qu'il y avait un contrat de fiançailles entre toi et Ginny, fait par ton parrain. Je n'en sais pas plus je te le jure. Pleura Lavande.

\- Allez chez Severus et expliquez-lui. Je l'oubliette et je vous rejoins. Ordonna Harry.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Frangine, j'ai ma cape.

Hermione acquiesça et entraîna Draco vers les cachots.

Harry se retourna vers Lavande et lui lança un puissant sort d'oubliette. Il profita de son bref moment de flou pour jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et prendre le chemin des cachots.

Il frappa à la porte du maître des potions qui l'accueilli avec un sourire contrit. Il ne voyait pas Harry mais savait que c'était lui.

\- Entre. L'invita Severus.

Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité et s'installa sur le canapé entre Draco et Hermione.

\- Ils t'ont tout expliqué ? Demanda Harry toujours furieux.

\- Oui. Vous allez tous les trois mettre le souvenir des aveux de Miss Brown dans des fioles. Ca permettra d'ajouter ça au dossier de Gringott contre les Weasley. Maintenant on sait que Ronald et Ginevra Weasley sont ceux qui ont bénéficié de ton argent. S'il y a vraiment un contrat de fiançailles entre toi et la Weasley, au moins un des deux parents, Arthur ou Molly, voir les deux, sont obligatoirement au courant et donc dans le coup. Il va falloir fouiller dans ce sens et surtout voir si le contrat est valide. Je n'aimais pas ton parrain mais je doute qu'il était assez idiot pour accepter un contrat de mariage sans ton avis. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça et je penche pour Albus. Expliqua Severus.

\- Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça. Confirma Harry.

\- J'y pense ! S'exclama Hermione. Techniquement, Sirius n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Il a pu faire de Harry l'héritier de la fortune Black et du titre de Lord Black mais ne pouvait pas y avoir accès lui-même comme il était en cavale. Gringott a parlé de ça cet été il pouvait faire suivre la succession des Black mais n'avait pas, lui-même, de droit dessus. Si on suit le raisonnement de Gringott, il ne pouvait pas jouir de ses droits de tuteur sur Harry, même s'il était mineur à l'époque.

\- Ca se tient. Je vais écrire à mon père, pour vérifier ça. S'empressa de dire Draco avant d'écrire un mot et de le passer à son père par la cheminette de Severus. Je lui ai demandé de se renseigner aussi auprès de Gringott. Mais Ezra n'acceptera peut-être pas de lui répondre.

\- Je la prévient que j'ai chargé ton père de faire cette recherche pour moi. Et qu'elle peut lui dire tout ce qu'elle sait et tout ce qu'elle trouvera. Répondit Harry en écrivant un mot à son tour qu'il infusa de sa magie et accrocha à la patte du corbeau messager de Severus.

Severus chargea son corbeau de la missive pour la gobeline en charge des voûtes Potter-Black et referma la fenêtre magique de ses quartiers.

\- Ca c'est fait. Maintenant allez vous coucher. Vous avez cours demain matin et on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Ordonna Severus en saluant les trois jeunes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance Black**

Bellatrix était ravie. Harry commençait à lui faire confiance et à s'ouvrir à elle, la preuve étant qu'il l'avait ajouté aux protections du Manoir Potter et lui avait donné une mission.

Severus et le trio avait repris les cours depuis trois jours et elle avait écris à Harry pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi à vider magiquement et à distance, la bibliothèque Black qu'elle avait ajouté à celle des Potter. Elle lui avait parlé en même temps de son projet, et à son grand bonheur, le jeune lord lui avait donné son feu vert et surtout carte blanche tant que ça restait discret.

La vengeance Black était en marche.

Elle reposa sa plume sur le bureau de Harry où elle travaillait depuis le matin et enfila sa cape avant de rejoindre le parc pour transplaner au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Bella ? S'étonna Narcissa en voyant sa sœur apparaître dans la salle du déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Bonjour Cissa. Les salua la brune en s'installant près de sa sœur.

\- Tu m'a l'air bien occupée, Bella ? Attaqua Lucius l'air suspicieux. Tu es enfermée dans le Manoir Potter depuis samedi.

\- Oui j'ai eu du travail. Harry m'a chargé d'utiliser les enchantements familiaux pour rapatrier la bibliothèque Black dans le Manoir Potter. Et il m'a donné le feu vert pour deux ou trois choses. J'ai besoin de toi pour l'une d'elle, Lucius. Et de toi pour la seconde Cissa. Dit mystérieusement Bella.

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile, ma chère belle-sœur ? S'impatienta Lucius. Il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé la vraie Bella mais il savait que cette dernière allait le mener par le bout du nez comme elle le faisait dans leur jeunesse. Et un Malfoy ne se fait jamais mener par le bout de son magnifique nez. Enfin en théorie.

\- Harry a utilisé son rôle de Lord Black pour lancer ma procédure de divorce. Mais comme il a du retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas avoir plus de question, il m'a chargé de terminer ça avec Gringott. J'ai besoin d'un avocat mais dans ma position ce serait dangereux. D'un côté je suis fichée comme mangemorte pour le ministère et comme traître pour les camps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc Harry a soumis l'idée que tu pourrais t'en occuper pour lui.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas mis les pieds au ministère depuis plusieurs semaines vu que le Lord et ses sbires veulent ma peau. Même si le ministère ne me considère pas comme un mangemort et que je reste en contact avec Fudges par courrier, je ne pense pas avoir assez d'influence pour ça en ce moment. Avoua Lucius à contre-cœur. Cette retraite forcée était en train de miner son influence politique.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pense Harry. Joua Bellatrix avec une moue amusée.

Lucius sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis prit une décision.

\- J'écrirai à Potter après le déjeuner pour en savoir plus. Je suppose que s'il t'a dit ça c'est qu'il doit avoir un plan ou au moins un début d'idée. Et puis je dois lui donner les renseignements que m'a fourni Ezra, sa gestionnaire de compte. Elle a fait des recherches et le contrat de fiançailles n'est pas valide.

\- Potter ? S'amusa Bella.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et prit congés des deux femmes.

\- A nous deux ma chère sœur. Sourit machiavéliquement Bella sous le regard amusé de sa cadette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore préparé ? Rigola Narcissa.

\- Nous devons prendre contact avec Androméda.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Androméda fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Bella. Et je doute qu'elle accepte de m'écouter alors qu'elle pense que Lucius est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi une mangemorte particulièrement fidèle et cruelle.

\- Oui, mais Méda fera passer sa famille avant l'Ordre, c'est une Black. Ordre du Phénix ou pas elle prendra au moins la peine de nous écouter surtout si elle fait partie de ceux qui doute des intentions ou des méthodes de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore. J'ai écris à Harry à ce sujet et il pense qu'à l'image de Minerva Mcgonagall et Sirius quand il était encore en vie, Androméda pourrait faire partie de ceux qui se posent des questions. Harry m'a certifié qu'elle s'est éloignée de l'Ordre en se mettant en sécurité avec son mari.

\- Je vois. Comment tu veux procéder et quel est le but de cette réunion de famille ?

\- Au Square Grimmaurd. Selon Harry, le fidélitas est tombé quand il a accepté le rôle de Lord Black. Il attend mon feu vert pour éjecter l'Ordre du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Ne doute pas de mon engouement à retrouver ma deuxième sœur mais qu'elle est la finalité de tout ça ? Tu as forcément une idée derrière la tête ? S'amusa Narcissa en voyant l'air comploteur de son aînée.

\- Redorer l'image de la maison Black dans un premier temps. Harry est persuadé que même en utilisant son image de 'sauveur' hypothétique du monde sorcier, ça ne pourra pas nous sauver Lucius et moi, de par nos actions passées même si elles ne sont pas vraiment de notre fait. Enfin surtout pour moi. Il a un plan de secours si les choses ne fonctionnent pas en Angleterre mais il ne m'en a pas parlé. Apparemment, Severus n'est pas au courant non plus. Notre petit trio travaille sur une porte de sortie mais refuse de nous en parler tant que tout ne sera pas mis en place. En attendant, il veut essayer de voir s'il est possible d'utiliser l'influence politique des Potter, des Malfoy, des Prince et des Black pour remettre l'Angleterre sorcière sur le droit chemin après qu'on se soit débarrassé du Lord. Si ça ne fonctionne pas il compte utiliser ce plan B mystérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Méda vient faire là-dedans ? S'intéressa Narcissa.

\- C'est une Black. Harry est le nouveau chef de la famille Black et il ne veut laisser personne sur la touche et surtout ne laisser aucun Black sous l'emprise de Dumbledore. Il m'a écris aussi qu'il avait entendu parler des actions du trio féminin Black, dans leur jeunesse, et que nous sommes, selon ses mots, 'un vrai trio de vipères rusées et sexy'. Rigola Bellatrix.

\- Je suppose que Sirius lui a parlé de nos péripéties de jeunesse avant sa mort. S'esclaffa la blonde.

\- Tout à fait. Il nous charge de reformer coûte que coûte ce trio. De mettre Ted Tonks et Nymphadora Tonks de notre côté et de les mettre en sécurité dans une des maisons Potter ou Black. Ou même, s'ils acceptent, dans le Manoir Potter. Ensuite, il veut que nous déterrons le réseau de connaissances et d'informateurs de Père et d'Oncle Orion pour renforcer l'influence des Malfoy et des Black au cas où. Mais pour la partie Malfoy, il veut traiter directement avec, je cite : 'cette foutue tête de mule arrogante et prétentieuse de Lucius.' Rigola de nouveau Bella.

Narcissa éclata de rire à la citation. Elle qui avait eu peur que Lucius et Harry ne parviennent pas à s'entendre malgré l'épisode 'mini-Harry', elle était rassurée. Ce jeune homme avait de la ressource, il saurait faire avec Lucius.

\- Très bien. Je t'écoutes ? Dit Narcissa une fois son fou rire passé.

\- J'ai envoyé une lettre codée façon Black à Méda avant de vous rejoindre ici. Laissons-là réflechir un peu. Je dois écrire à Harry pour lui donner mon feu vert. Il attendait que je contacte Méda pour éjecter l'Ordre du Square Grimmaurd. Expliqua Bellatrix.

\- Les Weasley habite au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis que le terrier à été attaqué il y a deux ans. J'ai peur que la mère Weasley court dans les robes de Dumbledore quand ils seront mis à la porte du Square. Et Je te rappelle que Harry et les autres sont à Poudlard. Ils sont trop accessibles, Dumbledore va sauter à la gorge de Harry. S'inquiéta Narcissa.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Harry quand on a discuté de ce plan. Il a dit qu'ils sauront gérer et que de toute façon, Severus surveillait leurs arrières. Et puis sur le plan légal, Dumbledore ne peut rien faire. Le Square Grimmaurd appartient aux Black et Harry est le nouveau Lord Black. Rétorqua Bella avec un sourire serein.

\- Très bien. Envois le feu vert à Harry. Draco connaît les règles de Poudlard. Il sait qu'il peut refuser un entretien avec un professeur ou le directeur sans la présence d'au moins un de ses parents. Nous restons enfermés ici pour ne pas se faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais nous ne sommes pas reconnus comme mangemorts au ministère, Lucius et moi, même si Dumbledore connaît le rôle de Lucius. Enfin son ancien rôle. Expliqua Cissa.

Bella releva la tête de la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer à Harry quand Lucius entra dans la salle à manger.

\- Je m'occupe de ton divorce. Potter a dit qu'il t'avait donné une mission a réaliser avec Cissa, faites ce que vous avez à faire mais faites attention. Au moindre problème vous me prévenez. Si Dumbledore convoque le trio dans son bureau suite à l'expulsion de l'Ordre du Square, Draco me contactera pour que je me rende à Poudlard. Expliqua Lucius qui venait de parler par cheminette avec Severus et Harry.

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent et Bella envoya sa lettre à Harry avec le hibou de Lucius. Elle entraîna Narcissa dans la bibliothèque pour préparer leurs plans plus à l'aise pendant que Lucius repartait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour s'occuper du divorce de sa belle-sœur.

Harry venait de finir son entretien rapide avec Malfoy père, dans les quartiers de Severus. Il se releva un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Le contrat de fiançailles était caduque, vu que Sirius n'était pas légalement le tuteur de Harry à cause de sa cavale. La signature de Dumbledore sur le contrat qu'avait trouvé Lucius et Ezra aurait pu suffire mais sa position de tuteur magique à l'époque ne suffisait pas pour qu'il traite des affaires familiales des Potter, étant une famille de sang-pur aristocratique. Encore une fois sa position de lord le sauvait. Vu l'état psychologique du cabot les premiers temps de sa fuite d'Azkaban il ne doutait pas que le vieux fou ait facilement réussi à manipuler son esprit pour le contraindre de signer le contrat de mariage. Albus était un sorcier puissant mais il était trop sûr de lui pour prendre le temps de s'informer sur les vieilles lois sorcières, ce qui faisait capoter ses plans.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que vous préparez ? S'impatienta Severus.

\- Détruire Voldemort. Détruire Dumbledore. Remettre l'Angleterre magique sur le droit chemin. Répondit Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Severus soupira.

\- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un idiot, Harry. Ca c'est le plan 'officiel' si je puis dire. Je te parle de la mission que tu as donné à Bella et de ce que tu prépare avec Hermione et Draco ?

\- Histoire de Black. Contrat Harry. Quant à ce que je fais avec Dray et Mione, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'assure nos arrières si les choses nous échappent.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce foutu morveux ne cracherait pas le morceau.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Sev, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry en soupirant à son tour.

\- C'est le cas. Mais visiblement tu ne me renvois pas la faveur. Souffla Severus, vexé.

Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du siège où Severus était assis puis ancra ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux de son vis à vis.

\- J'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en Dray ou Hermione. Mais en séparant tout, j'arrive mieux à m'organiser. Chacun sa mission pour le moment et une fois que tout sera en place on en reparlera. Proposa Harry.

Severus fut soufflé par la sincérité dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il acquiesça et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de son vis à vis qui lui offrit un sourire radieux.

\- Vas retrouver Hermione et Draco dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Je vais me rendre dans la Grande Salle par la porte arrière.

Harry acquiesça et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle où devait l'attendre ses deux amis.

Il s'installa entre les deux sans s'occuper des regards des élèves et du directeur.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Plus tard. Répondit Harry en voyant les regards des autres sur eux.

Draco allait poser une autre question quand le hibou de son père se posa devant Harry.

Harry décrocha la lettre et laissa le volatil lui piquer un morceau de bacon avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Draco.

Harry décacheta la lettre codée et piqua le bout de son pouce avec son poignard de cheville sous le regard suspicieux du Directeur depuis la table des professeurs.

Harry déposa une goutte de sang sur le parchemin qui dévoila immédiatement son contenu.

' _Harry,_

 _J'ai envoyé la lettre à Méda et expliqué le plan à Cissa. Tu peux lancer la procédure. Affectueusement,_

 _Bella.'_

Le parchemin s'enflamma et Harry nettoya les cendres d'un coup de baguette. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres sous les regards amusés de Hermione et Draco qui avaient compris que les choses allaient enfin commencer à bouger.

Hermione invoqua un parchemin et une plume qu'elle tendit à Harry. Le gryffondor rédigea rapidement un petit mot et lança un sortilège de protection sur le parchemin. Il le noua à la patte du hibou de Malfoy père et le laissa s'envoler après lui avoir souffler le nom du destinataire.

La fin du déjeuner approchait, quand le hibou de Gringott se posa devant Harry.

' _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _Comme le demande votre missive, l'expulsion du Square Grimaud vient d'être notifiée à Mrs Molly Weasley née Prewett, qui se trouvait sur place au passage du Gobelin huissier. Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, les lieux seront vidés de toute présence dans une heure maximum de gré ou de force et les gobelins bloqueront l'accès magiquement le temps que vous puissiez vous rendre sur place pour remonter les protections ancestrales des Black._

 _Gobek, Gobelin en chef_ _secteur immobilier_.'

Harry pouffa quand il vit Rusard se diriger vers le Directeur en claudiquant pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Le directeur quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide non sans avoir lancé un regard suspicieux vers un Harry souriant de jubilation.

Hermione se leva pour rejoindre leurs quartiers, suivie de près par ses deux amis sous le regard furieux de Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier que ses anciens meilleurs amis se comportent comme des 'prétentieux' comme il leur avait lancé une fois dans les couloirs sous l'indifférence totale du trio et le fait que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné n'arrangeait pas les choses. Heureusement, sa sœur Ginny était encore en bonne place. Une fois qu'elle serait majeure, Potter sera contraint de l'épouser grâce au contrat de fiançailles, jubila intérieurement Ronald.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant leurs quartiers quand le professeur Mcgonagall se posta devant eux, l'air mystérieux.

\- Mr Potter ! Appela gentiment l'écossaise. Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau, immédiatement.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

\- Aurais-je le plaisir d'avoir le soutien de ma directrice de maison ? Demanda Harry.

Minerva sourit avec affection.

\- Si vous en faite la demande, c'est votre droit. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vous rejoins après. Envois une lettre à B. pour la prévenir, juste au cas où. Demanda Harry à Draco.

Le jeune Malfoy acquiesça avec un sourire complice et entraîna sa meilleure amie dans leur salon.

\- Je vous suis, professeure. Annonça Harry en emboîtant le pas à sa directrice de maison.

\- Vous savez pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore veux vous voir ? Tenta Minerva en marchant.

\- J'en ai assurément une petite idée. Répondit perfidement Harry, surprenant l'animagus.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vous en inquiéter ?

\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de notre cher directeur. Sourit Harry avant de suivre Minerva Mcgonagall dans l'escalier menant au bureau directorial.

Le directeur les accueillit d'un regard courroucé. Parfait ! Sa colère lui empêchait de jouer les papys gâteau, pour une fois on va jouer franc jeu. Pensa Harry en s'installant sur le siège à côté de Mcgonagall.

\- Merci, Minerva. La congédia le directeur.

\- Mr Potter a sollicité ma présence en tant que directrice de maison comme le prévoit le règlement de l'école. Le contra Minerva.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry sourire.

\- Je vois. Sais-tu pourquoi je te convoque, Harry ? Commença Dumbledore avec un regard dur.

\- Je crois vous avoir demandé, au début de l'année, d'arrêter de me différencier de mes camarades. Pesta Harry. C'est vous et c'est Potter ou Mr Potter, à votre guise.

Albus grinça des dents mais se reprit.

\- Je vous ai convoqué, Mr Potter, pour éclaircir un incident probablement involontaire j'en conviens, qui est survenu ce midi au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Attaqua le directeur en reprenant son air faussement affable habituel tout en gardant son regard dur.

\- Un incident involontaire vous dites ? Questionna Harry en souriant.

\- En effet. Grinça Albus en se tendant. Molly, Miss Tonks et Alastor Maugrey, qui se trouvaient au Square aujourd'hui, ont été expulsé avec toutes les affaires des Weasley hors du Square par un gobelin huissier.

Minerva hoqueta et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose et elle ne savait pas si elle devait étrangler le jeune Potter pour sa bêtise et le risque qu'il avait visiblement fait risquer aux membres de l'Ordre, ou hurler sur Dumbledore qui, elle en était sûre maintenant, lui avait caché trop de chose.

Voyant que le jeune Potter ne prenait pas la parole, Albus reprit.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous leur faite courir ? Et à l'Ordre ? S'impatienta Albus.

\- Mettons les choses au clair, professeur. Commença Harry dignement et sans s'énerver. Premièrement, le Square Grimmaurd m'appartient donc je n'ai pas à me justifier, surtout pas auprès de vous, quant à ce que je décide d'en faire ou qui j'autorise à y entrer. Deuxièmement, la sécurité des Weasley est votre problème pas le miens. Ils ne sont ni des Potter ni des Black ni des proches. Je ne suis pas responsable d'eux. Quant à Nymphadora, étant une Black de part sa mère Androméda, elle est sous ma responsabilité et sous ma protection. Ne vous faite pas de soucis pour elle, à l'heure qu'il est, elle, sa mère et son père doivent être en sécurité dans une de mes propriétés. Troisièmement, comme vous avez utilisé le Square Grimmaurd depuis trois ans, le gobelin en charge de mes affaires, prendra contact avec vous incessamment sous peu afin de vous notifier la somme du loyer, à effet rétroactif, que vous devrez payer pour avoir utilisé un bien qui ne vous appartenez pas et sans l'autorisation d'un propriétaire légitime. Enfin, le département de justice magique, mandaté par Gringott et moi-même, va, dès que j'aurais donné mon feu vert, vous poursuivre pour détournement de fond, fraude et vol. Vous serez poursuivi par la justice pour vol, par moi pour l'argent que vous m'avez volé alors que j'étais enfant et que vous auriez du me protéger, ainsi que par Gringott pour avoir volé un de leur client, moi, en utilisant de faux papiers.

Harry se garda bien de parler des Weasley et du dossier qu'il montait avec Gringott contre eux. Il préférait que le directeur croit avoir encore une carte avec le contrat de fiançailles avec Ginny. La vengeance ne sera que meilleure, pensa Harry.

Albus était bouche bée devant l'audace du foutu morveux. Il avait fait ça pour le plus grand bien, par Merlin, pensa Albus.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défendre, le jeune Lord reprit.

\- Maintenant vous m'excuserez, mon premier cours de l'après-midi va commencer et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. J'ai des ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Sourit mesquinement Harry en quittant le bureau.

\- Vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions, Albus. Cracha Minerva en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Harry pouffa dans les marches en percevant la réplique de sa directrice de maison.

Celle-ci le rattrapa en bas des marches.

\- Mr Potter !

\- Je dois pouvoir répondre à certaines de vos questions, professeure. Vous êtes une femme de valeur et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous. Je dois aller en cours mais vous êtes la bienvenue dans les quartiers que je partage avec Draco et Hermione, ce soir après le dîner pour un thé. Proposa Harry sincèrement.

Minerva sourit malgré sa colère. Harry savait que cette colère froide ne lui était pas destiné.

\- Avec plaisir, Mr Potter. Je vous retrouverai après le dîner dans ce cas.

Harry regarda rapidement l'heure et se dit que ses deux acolytes devaient l'attendre devant la salle de classe pour le cours de runes anciennes.

Bella ouvrit la porte du Square Grimaud et laissa entrer Narcissa rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre, quelque soit le camp, alors que les protections du Square Grimmaurd étaient au plus bas.

\- Très bien. Commençons par remettre les protections Black sur la maison. On devra les renforcer avec Harry dès ce week-end. Étant le chef de la famille Black, il peut atteindre le cœur magique de la maison et lever les protections ancestrales. Expliqua Bellatrix.

\- Les nôtres suffiront pour le moment ? S'étonna Narcissa.

\- Deux Black de la branche principale ? Évidemment. L'idéal serait qu'on arrive à convaincre Méda de se joindre à nous. Si elle ajoute ses protections sur la maison ça fera un plus. Nos trois magies combinées ont toujours été puissantes. Répondit Bella en attrapant la main de sa sœur.

Narcissa acquiesça et sortit sa baguette pour poser des barrières de protection en mélangeant sa magie et celle de Bella.

Une fois l'opération terminée, elles s'installèrent dans la cuisine relativement propre par rapport au reste de la maison. Le rendez-vous avec Androméda étant prévu pour 14h00, elles n'avaient plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes pour voir si leur sœur prendrait le risque de venir.

\- On doit aller à Gringott après pour donner les papiers du divorce qu'a préparé Harry et ceux que m'a donné Lucius tout à l'heure. De cette façon, les gobelins récupéreront mes biens dans la voûte Lestrange et bloqueront l'accès à ma voûte personnelle pour Rodolphus. Harry a prévenu son gestionnaire gobelin qu'il devait m'accompagner dans la voûte Black pour que je récupère une baguette dans celles que papa et Oncle Orion gardaient en cas de besoin. Une baguette Black sera plus puissante que celle que Lucius m'a acheté en dépannage. Prévint Bella.

Narcissa allait répondre quand elle sursauta en même temps que sa sœur. Les barrières de protection vibraient, elles le sentaient dans leur magie.

Bella attrapa sa baguette et se rendit dans l'entrée, baguette tendue devant elle.

D'un coup de poignet expert, Bella lança un sortilège de révélation sur la porte et sourit en voyant Androméda derrière, la baguette à la main, jaugeant son environnement, l'air nerveux.

Elle ouvrit la porte les mains en l'air en signe de paix et se décala pour laisser entrer sa deuxième sœur.

Androméda suivit sa sœur dans la cuisine, sans se départir de son regard suspicieux.

Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail en surveillant les deux femmes.

\- Où est ma fille ? Attaqua Androméda l'œil torve.

\- Le gobelin qui a expulsé l'Ordre du Square Grimmaurd l'a emmené dans le cottage des Potter en Irlande le temps de notre entrevue. Harry a prévu de vous mettre tous les trois en sécurité au Manoir Potter dès que je lui ferais part de ta décision. Expliqua Bellatrix avec prudence.

Androméda haussa un sourcil aristocratique digne de Narcissa.

\- Et je devrais vous croire, parce que ?

\- Lucius a tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres cet été. Nous avons récupéré Bella au passage et Severus lui a fait suivre une cure de potion et de remaniement de l'esprit pour contrer les potions et les sorts d'imperium que le Lord Noir avait utilisé sur elle depuis sa sortie de Poudlard il y a vingt ans. Harry a récupéré le titre de Lord Potter et celui de Lord Black que lui a légué Sirius dans son testament. Expliqua rapidement Narcissa.

\- Je vois. Je veux une preuve. Demanda Androméda plus détendue. Elle avait des doutes au sujet de l'Ordre et surtout de Dumbledore depuis plus d'un an, d'où son éloignement et celui de son mari depuis quelques temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses deux sœurs aussi facilement.

Bellatrix monta au grenier chercher la pensine de son oncle Orion et redescendit avant de la poser sur la table de la cuisine. Elle reprit sa baguette et déposa plusieurs de ces souvenirs. Narcissa en fit de même.

\- Vois pas toi-même. S'il te faut plus de preuve je vais devoir contacter Harry. Proposa Bellatrix.

\- Je vais commencer par ça. Mais vous venez avec moi. Il est hors de question que je reste sans défense, la tête dans la pensine, avec vous à côté. Ordonna Androméda.

Bellatrix sourit et acquiesça. Ca c'était la Androméda qu'elle avait toujours connu. Une Black pure et dure, rusée et intelligente.

Les trois femmes plongèrent dans la pensine et commencèrent à visionner les souvenirs des deux Black.

Une heure plus tard, Androméda ressortit la première de la pensine, rapidement suivi par Narcissa et Bellatrix.

\- Ca suffira. Mais je veux parler au jeune Potter. Ordonna Androméda.

Bellatrix acquiesça et entraîna ses deux sœurs dans le salon avant d'activer la cheminette. Severus n'avait pas cours cet après-midi, elle devrait pouvoir le contacter.

\- Severus ! Appela Bellatrix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le maître des potions se présenta dans l'âtre.

\- Bella ? Un problème ?

\- Androméda veut parler à Harry. Expliqua Bellatrix.

\- Harry est en cours de runes anciennes. Fais patienter Androméda. Je vais aller le chercher à la fin de son cours, d'ici dix minutes. Proposa Severus avant de couper la connexion.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent dans le salon poussiéreux.

Aucune des trois Black ne prononça un mot. Androméda acceptait ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine mais elle doutait encore un peu. Il n'était pas aisé d'accepter autant de choses si rapidement après vingt ans.

Quinze minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant quand la cheminée s'activa laissant passer un Harry énervé.

\- Tout va bien mon poussin ? Tu as l'air particulièrement énervé ? Demanda Bella avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe du jeune lord.

Harry sourit au surnom ridicule et se détendit.

\- Rien de grave. Ce crétin de Ronald nous a pris à partie quand on est sorti de la classe de runes. J'ai du lui jeter un sort cuisant pour qu'il me lâche.

Bellatrix pouffa et se rassit.

\- Salut, Cissa. Salua Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Bonjour Mrs Tonks.

\- Appelez-moi Androméda Lord Potter-Black.

\- Harry suffira, Androméda. Je suppose que Bella et Cissa vous ont montré leurs souvenirs ? Androméda acquiesça et Harry reprit : Dans ce cas que puis-je faire de plus pour vous ?

\- A vrai dire rien du tout. Sourit Androméda. Votre comportement avec mes sœurs, à votre arrivée à suffit à finir de me convaincre.

Harry sourit à son tour.

\- Voulez-vous aller récupérer votre fille et votre mari et vous installer au Manoir Potter ? Je viens d'avoir une altercation avec Dumbledore et j'ai du révéler certaines choses plus tôt que je l'avais prévu. Je serai plus rassuré si je vous savez en sécurité chez moi.

\- D'accord. Accepta Androméda.

\- Nous rentrons au Manoir Potter tous les week-ends. Nous pourrons discuter un peu plus dès ce week-end et apprendre à se connaître. Je connais bien Nymphadora mais je ne vous connais pas ni votre époux.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que Bella et Cissa pourront commencer à nous mettre au courant en attendant ? Demanda Androméda.

\- En effet. Cissa tu es inclus dans les protections du cottage en Irlande tu peux aller chercher Tonks et la ramener au Manoir Malfoy ? Narcissa acquiesça. Bella tu emmène Androméda au Manoir Potter une fois qu'elle aura récupéré son mari. Une fois tous au Manoir Malfoy tu les fera transplaner chacun leur tour à la maison. J'inclurai Narcissa, Lucius, Androméda, Tonks et Mr Tonks aux barrières ce week-end. Ce sera bien plus simple, sinon tu vas devoir faire des allers-retours à chaque fois que nous ne sommes pas là.

Bella acquiesça et les trois femmes quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd. Harry prit quelques minutes pour lever les protections ancestrales sur la maison et fit venir Kreattur, Dobby et Winky pour leur demander de nettoyer le Square. Les trois elfes s'empressèrent de se mettre au travail après que Harry ait lié Dobby et Winky à lui sur leur demande et retourna à Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La fille des landes réclame vengeance**

Dire que Minerva était furieuse était un euphémisme. Ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche du jeune Potter dans le bureau du directeur tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de son collègue. Avoir Albus à côté d'elle à table, faisant mine de rien et tentant de discuter joyeusement avec elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle savait que Harry n'était pas le genre de jeune homme à mentir ou à inventer ce genre d'histoires rocambolesques. Quant au Weasley, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ferait tout pour prouver à son petit lion qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

Après tout elle était la marraine magique de Lily Potter. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger sa filleule et n'avait pas pu intervenir contre Albus quand il avait placé le jeune Harry chez les Dursley, mais ce temps là était fini. Elle réclamerait vengeance. Chaque chose en son temps.

Elle tourna la tête pour faire comprendre au directeur qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. Se faisant, elle tomba dans le regard amusé de Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse, mon cher Severus ? Demanda Minerva en interceptant son expression amusée.

\- Auriez-vous fait une overdose d'herbe à chat ? Vous me semblait bien énervée ? Railla discrètement Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a pu faire pour vous mettre en rogne ?

Minerva lui balança un regard noir pouvant aisément faire concurrence aux siens et se pencha à son oreille.

\- J'étais dans le bureau directorial quand Albus a convoqué Mr Potter.

Severus lui sourit plus franchement, surprenant sa collègue mais n'ajouta rien. Du coin de l'œil il intercepta un mouvement. Le trio quittait la table du dîner. Que le jeu commence, pensa Severus.

Severus se leva à son tour, sous l'œil suspicieux du directeur et tendit une main à Minerva. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Je crois savoir que nous sommes tous les deux invités à boire le thé. Dit Severus tout bas pour que seule l'écossaise puisse l'entendre.

Minerva acquiesça et attrapa la main de son collègue pour se lever. Une fois fait, elle le suivit à travers la Grande salle jusqu'aux quartiers du trio.

Severus se posta devant le tableau qui protégeait le appartements de préfets en chefs. Il murmura le mot de passe pour que sa collègue ne puisse l'entendre.

\- Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? S'étonna Minerva.

Severus sourit de nouveau sans répondre et invita l'animagus à entrer dans le salon du trio.

Draco invita son professeur de métamorphose à s'installer d'un geste élégant de la main et s'installa à son tour à côté de Hermione dans le canapé d'en face. Severus s'installa sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

Hermione invoqua un service à thé et commença le service quand Harry fit son apparition dans les marches menant à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

Il salua de nouveau sa directrice de maison qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune homme prendre place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait son collègue.

\- Vous sembliez avoir des questions, professeure. Je vous promet de répondre sincèrement à toutes vos questions tant qu'elles ne risquent pas de nous mettre en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Attaqua Harry en souriant.

\- Qui est ce 'nous' ? Tenta Minerva, clairement intriguée.

Le sourire de Harry s'étira un peu plus.

\- Draco, moi, Hermione, Sev et quelques personnes dont je vais devoir taire l'identité pour le moment.

Minerva hoqueta.

\- Sev ?

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Il est possible que j'ai pu faire une erreur concernant Harry. Il n'est pas le crétin arrogant digne de son abruti de père. Répondit Severus en se retenant de rire quand il entendit le grognement de son protégé.

\- Je vois. Ce dont vous avez accusé Albus tout à l'heure dans le bureau directorial, commença Minerva.

\- Est totalement vrai et j'ai des preuves qui sont en sécurité à Gringott. La coupa Harry.

Minerva sembla réflechir puis se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Vos parents ?

La jeune femme sourit.

\- En sécurité à l'étranger. Je vis avec Harry depuis cet été.

Minerva acquiesça puis reprit.

\- J'aurai plein de question à vous poser, Mr Potter, mais ça ne nous fera pas avancer. Donc je vais en poser trois et vous laissez m'expliquer ce que je peux faire pour aider.

Harry acquiesça et l'invita d'un geste de la main à poursuivre.

\- Est-ce que Albus est digne de confiance ? Est-ce que vous étiez heureux chez les Dursley ? Et est-ce que vous avez un plan pour, l'avenir, si je puis dire ?

\- Non, le directeur n'est pas digne de confiance, loin de là. Non je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse et le directeur le savait. Mais maintenant je vis pour moi et les miens. Je dirais que je me cré ma propre famille et j'ai confiance en ceux qui m'entourent désormais. Oui nous avons des plans pour la suite. Répondit sincèrement Harry.

\- Très bien. Quoi que vous fassiez je veux en être. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma filleule ni m'opposer à Albus quand il vous a placé chez ces moldus, je ne vous lâcherais plus maintenant. Enfin si vous me le permettez. Sourit Minerva sous le regard soulagé de Severus et Harry.

\- Je le permet. Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Commença Harry avant de plisser les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'je n'ai pas pu protéger ma filleule' ?

\- Ta mère avait fait une cérémonie sorcière de parrainage pour faire de Minerva sa marraine magique lors de notre quatrième année. Désolé je n'y avais pas repensé. S'excusa Severus en ancrant son regard triste dans celui de son protégé.

\- Ca va Sev. Tu m'en a déjà dit plus que n'importe qui sur ma mère depuis cet été. Accepta Harry en pressant l'épaule de Severus.

Minerva sourit affectueusement en les voyant interagir. Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de se damer le pion ces deux là. Elle était contente de voir une telle complicité entre eux.

\- Pour faire simple, nous vivons entre le Manoir Potter et le Manoir Malfoy, qui sont voisins. Mon père, ma mère et ma tante sont avec nous, enfin devrais-je dire MES tantes selon Harry. Expliqua Draco.

\- VOS tantes, Mr Malfoy ? Insista Minerva en pensant à Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Oui SES tantes. Reprit Harry. Bella était sous l'influence de potions et de sorts d'imperium depuis une vingtaine d'années. Severus l'a mise sous cure et maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi vous vous indignez pour Bella et pas pour Lord Malfoy ? S'étonna Harry.

\- J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur Lily et donc sur Severus puisqu'il passait son temps avec elle jusqu'à la sixième année. J'ai par la suite surveillé plus étroitement Severus car je savais qu'il se retrouvait seul à Serpentard sans véritables amis après la dispute avec votre mère. Donc par extension j'ai surveillé aussi Lucius Malfoy. Je connaissais Abraxas Malfoy et je me doutais qu'il formaterait Lucius et le pousserait dans les rangs de Voldemort… Expliqua Minerva avant de se taire et de froncer les sourcils.

\- Minerva ? S'inquiéta Severus en voyant le visage de sa collègue et amie blêmir.

\- Je...il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je me souviens de cette partie et pourtant tout ce que je peux dire après ça c'est que j'ai pris Severus et la plupart des serpentards de l'époque en grippe, d'une certaine manière. Comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose. Dit Minerva en se frottant les tempes.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard étrange.

\- Minerva, me laisseriez-vous pénétrer votre esprit ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

\- Bien-sûr, Severus. J'ai toute confiance en vous. Répondit Minerva.

Severus lança un légilimens sur l'animagus et fouilla son esprit avec douceur pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione quand le maître des potions eut quitté l'esprit de l'écossaise.

\- Alors j'ai vu plusieurs oubliettes et quelques sorts de confusions assez puissants. Répondit Severus furieux.

Sa colère fit place à de l'inquiétude quand il sentit l'aura magique de Harry.

\- Harry ? Appela Severus en lui prenant les épaules. Harry calmes-toi, il paiera. Jura Severus.

Cette promesse calma le jeune homme qui réussi à reprendre le dessus sur sa magie instinctive.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose contre les oubliettes ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. On s'en occupera ce week-end à la maison. Une potion un peu complexe mais assez rapide à préparer. Je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires ici mais j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon labo à la maison. Affirma Severus.

Cette réponse finit de calmer le jeune lord.

\- Professeur, accepteriez-vous de venir passer le week-end avec nous ? Personne ne devra le savoir pour le moment mais vous êtes la bienvenue. Proposa Hermione rapidement suivit par le hochement de tête frénétique du jeune lord sous les rires des autres.

\- Avec plaisir. Accepta Minerva.

\- Ce serait un peu long de tout vous expliquer maintenant. Mais je vous promet un accès à ma pensine ce week-end. Severus, Hermione, Draco et les autres ajouterons quelques souvenirs pour que vous sachiez tout. Proposa Harry.

Minerva acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, émue par la confiance du jeune Potter pourtant tant de fois trahie dans le passé.

\- Où en est votre occlumencie ma chère ? Demanda Severus.

\- Voyons, Severus ! Vous êtes peut-être un Occlumens naturel mon ami mais je vous rappel qu'en tant que fille des landes, j'ai été élevé dans les traditions sang-pur écossaise. Mon occlumencie va très bien. Mais je vais renforcer mes barrières maintenant que je sais ce qu'a réussi à me faire Albus. S'indigna Minerva sous les rires des plus jeunes. La terreur des cachots en train de se faire enguirlander par la directrice adjointe comme un enfant de dix ans, ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- Au lieu de vous payer ma tête tous les trois, allez vous coucher. Il est tard et il reste une journée de cours avant le week-end. Ordonna Severus, mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

Les deux professeurs quittèrent les appartements des plus jeunes pendant que ceux-ci montèrent se coucher.

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Cette saleté de gamin allait le rendre chèvre. Il avait bien vu le jeu entre Minerva et Severus pendant le dîner. Et les tableaux du deuxième étage lui avaient confirmé que Minerva et Severus étaient sortis des appartements de préfets en chefs tard dans la soirée.

La jeune Tonks lui avait envoyé une lettre de démission de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que Androméda. Même si pour cette dernière, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, vu qu'elle se tenait loin de la guerre depuis plus d'un an pour se mettre en sécurité avec son mari.

Kingsley n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler toute la journée pour savoir où était sa jeune collègue et comme il avait préféré ne rien dire sans en savoir plus, l'auror noir ne le lâchait pas et semblait suspicieux.

Il n'avait plus accès au Square Grimmaurd et tous les plans et dossiers de l'Ordre étaient encore à l'intérieur. Et en plus il avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête avec cette histoire de procès pour l'argent qu'il avait pris sur les voûtes Potter. Il n'avait pas encore été approché par la justice ou les gobelins mais il avait bien compris que le morveux n'avait pas encore donné son feu vert. Quand ça allait lui tomber dessus, ça ne ne ferait pas de bien à son image. Il devait régler ce problème avant que le scandale n'éclate.

Voldemort était calme depuis cet été en dehors de quelques raids et il se doutait bien que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Sauf que Severus était secret et distant depuis quelques temps et les rapports qu'il lui faisait après les réunions de mangemorts depuis cet été n'apportaient pas beaucoup d'information. Il savait que Voldemort était très occupé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait aussi que le bras droit de Tom, Malfoy Père, avait quitté les rangs et que Severus avait été puni pour ça. Restait à savoir si son espion cachottier lui faisait de la rétention d'information ou s'il y avait bien plus là-dessous.

Quand il regardait bien, tout tournait autour de ce morveux de Potter. Et ce dernier semblait ne pas s'intéresser au cas Voldemort pour le moment. Il réglait ses comptes personnels sans s'occuper de la guerre. Tout ça n'allait pas.

Il fallait qu'il le court-circuite, il devait voir Fudges.

Dumbledore sourit à cette idée et transplana pour le Ministère. Il était huit heures du matin, il savait que Fudges serait déjà au ministère. Il y dormait presque pour sa sécurité, ces derniers temps.

Lucius enfila la cape d'invisibilité que Bella lui avait ramené du Manoir Potter après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Harry.

Il traversa l'atrium et monta dans les étages par les escaliers de secours. Hors de question de prendre l'ascenseur, trop de risque et pas assez discret.

Il retira la cape juste avant d'entrer dans le sas du bureau ministériel et se posta devant l'assistante du ministre.

\- Bonjour, Miss Green. J'ai besoin de voir le Ministre. Salua Lucius avec sa prestance et son arrogance habituelle.

La jeune femme acquiesça, habituée aux visites du bel aristocrate qu'était Lord Malfoy.

Elle ouvrit la porte, discuta quelques secondes avec le ministre et ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Il vous attend, Lord Malfoy. L'invita la jeune femme.

Lucius lui passa devant et la laissa refermer la porte.

\- Lucius, mon ami ! S'exclama le ministre Fudges, arrachant une grimace mentale au lord blond. Pathétique ! Pensa Lucius.

\- Bonjour, Cornelius. Répondit Lucius en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face du bureau après que le ministre l'y ait invité d'un geste.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis cet été. Étiez-vous à ce point occupé par vos affaires que vous ne pouviez faire plus que m'envoyer des hiboux ? Sourit le ministre.

\- Malheureusement, oui mon cher Fudges. J'ai été débordé. Et les temps sombres dans lesquels nous vivons n'arrangent pas les choses. Joua Lucius d'un air sérieux.

\- A qui le dite vous. Entre vous-savez-qui, la population qui est effrayée et Dumbledore qui ne fait rien pour aider le ministère. Se plaignit le ministre.

\- Qu'a fait encore ce vieux fou ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Lucius. Quoi qu'il y avait peut-être des informations à obtenir de ce côté là. Pensa le blond.

\- Il monopolise certains de mes aurors les plus talentueux pour son Ordre du Phénix et refuse de partager ses informations. Le ministère ne peut pas agir comme il faut si l'Ordre du Phénix ne se montre pas coopératif. Ajouta Fudges.

Intéressant, pensa Lucius. Il savait avec Severus que le vieux fou ne disait pas tout aux membres de l'Ordre mais apprendre qu'à cause de ses cachotteries, le ministère et Fudges lui-même ne le portait dans son cœur, ça c'était bon pour ses plans.

\- Je comprend, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour vous. Fit semblant de compatir Lucius.

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Soupira Fudges.

Oh si j'imagine, espèce de lâche incompétent, pensa Lucius.

\- Enfin, je parle je parle mais je vous fait perdre votre précieux temps mon cher. Que me vaut cette visite ? Demanda Fudges tout sourire.

Il était vraiment aisé de manipuler cette triple buse, pensa le blond.

\- Vous devez savoir que le jeune Harry Potter a eu dix-sept ans cet été et qu'il a, en cette occasion, récupéré les titres de Lord Potter et de Lord Black ? Commença Lucius en observant la réaction de son vis à vis.

\- En effet. Répondit simplement Fudges d'un air sincèrement curieux.

\- Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré Lord Potter-Black cet été et il m'a parlé d'une découverte qu'il a fait en récupérant son héritage.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? Demanda avidement le Ministre.

\- Figurez-vous qu'en se penchant sur ses voûtes familiales, il a découvert que le testament de ses parents, James et Lily Potter, n'avait pas été ouvert. Gringott a bloqué les voûtes Potter à leur mort en attendant la majorité de leur héritier mais quelqu'un serait passé au dessus de la loi de succession au niveau du ministère. Lord Potter-Black a donc été mis en garde chez la famille moldue de sa mère et son tuteur magique a 'géré' ses voûtes secondaires, vu que seul le sang des Potter aurait pu ouvrir les voûtes familiales, jusqu'à sa majorité. Sauf qu'il y a des incohérences et cette histoire de testament non-ouvert est étrange et hautement irrégulier. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Par Merlin, mais c'est un crime ! S'exclama Fudges.

Lucius ricana intérieurement. Trop facile, pensa Lucius.

\- En effet. Et pas qu'un peu, mon cher Ministre. Ajouta Lucius.

Fudges sembla réflechir un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Mais attendez ! Le tuteur magique de Potter ce n'est pas Albus Dumbledore ? S'excita Fudges. Enfin il avait quelque chose pour contrer Dumbledore.

\- Vous croyez ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Lucius. Lord Potter-Black ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit au courant de ça. Mais dans ce cas quel est le lien entre Dumbledore et les Potter pour qu'il ait pu prendre le rôle de tuteur magique du jeune Potter à l'époque? Joua Lucius.

\- Aucun. Il n'y a aucun lien. En dehors de l'Ordre du Phénix bien-sûr, et encore. Est-ce que Lord Potter-Black a pu ouvrir le testament de ses parents ? Ca permettrait de faire la lumière sur cette histoire ? Questionna avidement Fudges.

\- Non, pas encore. Selon ce qu'il m'a dit, les gobelins n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il semblerait que le testament ait été mis dans la voûte en fidéicommis de Lord Potter-Black afin qu'il soit ouvert en premier à leur mort mais les gobelins lui ont assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de testament dans cette voûte quand ils l'ont débloqué à son entrée à Poudlard comme c'est la tradition. Continua Lucius. Ca c'était vrai, pensa Lucius. Harry n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur ce foutu testament qui ferait pourtant plus rapidement avancer les choses.

\- Je vois. C'est hautement inquiétant. Si Lord Potter-Black poursuit le ministère pour ingérence et fraude, nous allons être dans le pétrin. Ce foutu Albus met le ministère en danger avec ses exactions. Ce n'est franchement pas le moment. S'empressa d'ajouter Fudges en suant.

C'est gagné ! Je suis vraiment trop bon à ce jeu ! Pensa Lucius avec fierté.

\- J'ai promis à Lord Potter-Black de l'aider dans cette affaire. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui m'amène mon cher Fudges.

Et là ça va être une autre paire de manches, pensa Lucius en grimaçant intérieurement.

\- Bien-sûr, c'est très louable de votre part. Je vais charger mon assistante de faire quelques recherches dans nos archives pour voir comment se sont exactement passé les choses avec Lord Potter-Black à l'époque. Proposa rapidement le ministre.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Mr le Ministre. Dit Lucius avec un air ravi.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait autre chose ? Continua Fudges. Quand il pouvait aider Lord Malfoy il en profitait. C'est toujours bon d'avoir les grands de ce monde dans la poche, pensa Fudges.

\- Oui. J'ai été contraint de barricadé mon Manoir pour protéger ma famille contre vous-savez-qui. En effet, ma femme a réussi à sortir sa sœur des griffes de ce dernier et à la soigner à l'aide d'un ami. Commença Lucius.

\- Est-ce que vous parlez de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Hoqueta le Ministre sous la surprise.

\- Oui. Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que vous le pensez. Ajouta Lucius.

\- D'accord expliquez-moi, Lucius. Accepta tout de même Fudges.

\- Bellatrix était sous l'emprise de divers potions et sorts d'imperium. Et ce depuis vingt ans. Comme vous vous en doutez, Azkaban n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elle va mieux maintenant et Lord Potter-Black l'a réintégré dans la maison Black. Bien évidemment, sa position est précaire entre vous-savez-qui, l'Ordre et le Ministère qui la pourchasse. De plus son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange étant un mangemort fidèle, elle doit divorcer. Lord Potter-Black et moi avons fait le nécessaire avec Gringott mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la suite.

Fudges réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre en soupirant.

\- Je comprend. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'un procès avec le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange ne ferait pas de bien au ministère. Tenta Fudges.

Vraiment trop facile. Ce crétin a tellement peur de perdre sa place de ministre qu'il dirait oui à tout. Rigola intérieurement Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle demande. Même si elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle en garde une très forte culpabilité. Elle comprend. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous fassiez valider son divorce. On verra le reste après la guerre. Proposa Lucius.

\- Je peux faire annuler discrètement son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange si Lord Potter-Black accepte de la réintégrer au sein de la maison Black mais même si je vous crois, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser une ancienne mangemorte avec une image telle que la sienne en liberté. Même si elle était manipulée magiquement par vous-savez-qui, la population n'y croira pas. Répondit Fudges.

\- Si elle est sous la responsabilité du chef de sa famille ? Proposa Lucius. Il avait mené le ministre exactement là où il le voulait.

\- Je doute que Harry Potter accepte de prendre la responsabilité de Bellatrix Lestrange. Contra Fudges avec une moue sceptique.

\- Sauf qu'il est l'actuel chef de la famille Black et qu'il a déjà accepté. Je peux vous fournir une attestation signée magiquement par Lord Potter-Black et même son témoignage sous forme de souvenir si ça peut vous rassurer. J'ai même en ma possession un dossier complet retraçant les 'méfaits', dirons-nous, imputables à ma belle-sœur ainsi qu'un rapport d'analyse magique avec tous les sorts, potions et autres maléfices utilisées contre elle par vous-savez-qui avec les dates. Comme vous le savez Androméda Black Tonks est médicomage et elle a pu retracer un historique ce matin en auscultant sa sœur. Lâcha Lucius.

Fudges rassembla les fioles, les attestations et le dossier que Lucius venait de poser sur le bureau ministériel.

\- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Qui suis-je pour aller contre autant de preuves. Je vous propose un marché, Lucius. Commença Fudges.

Lucius ne put retenir un rictus suffisant et victorieux qu'il cacha derrière ses doigts croisés.

\- Si Lord Potter-Black et vous-même vous vous portez garants de Bellatrix Lestrange, je valide le divorce et grâce à ce dossier et au témoignage de Lord Potter-Black, je charge le département de justice magique de l'innocenter discrètement. Je ne peux me permettre en pleine période d'élection, de le dire publiquement, donc elle devra faire attention à elle et si possible rester cachée. Proposa le ministre. Avec de telles preuves il ne pouvait pas aller contre la demande de Lucius mais il devrait pouvoir négocier avec l'aristocrate pour que Lord Potter-Black et lui soutiennent sa campagne et que cette histoire reste secrète le temps des élections.

\- Et que voulez-vous en échange ? Demanda Lucius, de son ton d'homme d'affaire.

\- Je veux que Bellatrix Lestrange se fasse discrète et je veux pouvoir compter sur votre soutien et celui de Lord Potter-Black pour ma campagne. Demanda nerveusement le ministre. Avec l'élu de son côté, il était sûr de remporter la campagne.

\- Marché conclu. Je garde Bellatrix à l'abri des regards et vous avez le soutien des maisons Potter, Black et Malfoy. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'à défaut d'innocenter publiquement ma belle-sœur, je veux un papier officiel ? Ajouta Lucius.

Carton plein ! Pensa Lucius. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait de la façon qu'ils l'avaient décidés avec Harry ce matin. Ce petit rendez-vous aux aurors via cheminette avait été long et inconfortable, mais utile. Et les résultats étaient excellents.

\- Bien évidemment. Je m'occupe de tout ça. Je vous recontacte dès que tout est réglé. Accepta le ministre.

\- Parfait. Je vous remercie de votre aide, Fudges. Je ne monopolise pas votre temps plus longtemps je dois rentrer pour envoyer un hibou à Lord Potter-Black afin de le rencontrer ce week-end pour discuter de tout ça. Mentit Lucius.

\- Très bien. Utilisez donc ma cheminée sécurisée, mon cher Lucius, c'est plus rapide. Proposa Fudges au grand soulagement de Lucius.

Il lança sa destination et le mot de passe de son manoir dans un murmure inaudible et disparut dans la cheminée.

Il était 08h01 quand Lucius quitta le bureau du ministre et à 08h03, l'assistante de Fudges frappa à la porte du bureau ministériel.

\- Entrez !

\- Mr le Ministre, Albus Dumbledore souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Dit la jeune femme.

Fudges grimaça. Ca, ça sentait mauvais, pensa-t-il. Que lui voulait encore le vieux fou.

\- Très bien. Prenez ce dossier Miss Green. C'est top secret. Je veux que vous alliez aux archives et que vous me trouviez tout ce que vous pouvez à ce sujet. Ordonna Fudges.

L'assistante acquiesça et lança un sort d'impassibilité sur le dossier. Elle avait compris le message. Quand le ministre disait 'top secret' c'est qu'elle ne devait s'en remettre qu'à lui. Il pouvait compter sur elle et il le savait.

Elle quitta le bureau vers les archives non sans avoir fait entrer Dumbledore dans le bureau du ministre.

Ce dernier s'empressa de retirer la bulle de silence qu'il avait lancé pour donner sa mission à son assistante et invita le vieux Dumbledore à s'installer.

\- Bonjour, Dumbledore. Je suis pressé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accordez vous m'en voyez désolé. Annonça le ministre d'emblée. Pas désolé du tout. Il avait du travail à faire pour Lord Malfoy.

\- Je comprend, vous êtes débordé Cornelius. Répondit Albus faussement empathique.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous si tôt dans la journée ?

\- J'ai appris certaines choses inquiétantes ces derniers jours. Je me pose des questions sur le jeune Mr Potter. J'ai peur qu'il n'aille pas bien psychologiquement. Je pense que nous devrions lancer une enquête et lui faire rencontrer un psycho-mage. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu et ses nouvelles charges à la tête des maisons Potter et Black, j'ai peur qu'il perde pied. Il est majeur mais une tutelle magique devrait arranger les choses le temps qu'on soit sûr de son état. Proposa Albus d'un ton faussement accablé.

Fudges retint de justesse un ricanement. Dumbledore était culotté. Il avait magouillé contre le jeune Lord Potter-Black et il essayait de mettre la main sur la fortune des deux vieilles maisons sorcières en le mettant sous contrôle psychiatrique. Heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Lord Malfoy plus tôt.

\- Je vois. Il serait en effet inquiétant que le héro national tourne mal. Mentit Fudges.

Albus jubilait. Ce crétin de Fudges ne marchait pas dedans, il courrait.

\- Je peux donc comptez sur vous pour faire le nécessaire ?

\- Bien-sûr, je m'en occupe dès aujourd'hui. Mentit de nouveau Fudges. Comptes là dessus vieux fou, pensa-t-il en retenant un nouveau ricanement. Hors de question qu'il touche à ce jeune lord aussi puissant politiquement et magiquement. Il perdrait le soutien politique de trois des plus vieilles familles sorcières que lui avait promis Lord Malfoy.

\- Je savez que vous comprendriez, Cornelius. Je m'inquiète pour ce petit. Mentit Albus en se relevant.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, Albus. Bonne journée. Le salua le ministre en accompagnant le vieux directeur à la sortie.

Il allait devoir parler de ça à Lord Malfoy quand il le reverrait. Ou lui envoyer un hibou. Il devait d'abord faire avancer les recherches de son assistante pour prouver sa bonne foi à l'aristocrate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Craquage émotionnel**

Harry soupira. Enfin la journée de cours était terminée ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour le week-end. Il était épuisé. Il avait discuté jusqu'à minuit avec Hermione, Draco, Severus et Minerva pour la mettre au courant de l'histoire et il avait été réveillé à quatre heures du matin par le hibou de Malfoy Père. Celui-ci l'avait convié à une discussion par cheminette et il s'était retrouvé à discuter pendant une heure, à genoux sur la pierre de la cheminée de Severus. Ce traître de Sev l'avait laissé à sa cheminée pour retourner se coucher, pensa Harry en pouffant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire frangin ? Demanda Draco en le voyant pouffer en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Rien. Je repensais à Sev cette nuit. Il est vraiment pas du matin. Rigola Harry.

\- Non, ça c'est pas nouveau. Rigola à son tour Draco.

Hermione sortit de la salle de classe à son tour et crocha le bras de Draco avant d'attraper celui de Harry de l'autre côté.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Cette semaine a été épuisante. Lâcha Hermione.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et suivirent leur amie de bon cœur jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Ils s'empressèrent de remplir leur sac à dos pour le week-end. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas à faire leurs malles tous les week-end, juste de prendre ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser à Poudlard comme leurs balais, la carte des maraudeurs et leurs recherches diverses.

Une fois prêt, ils sortirent de leurs quartiers et prirent la direction de Pré au Lard.

Arrivés dans le petit village voisin à Poudlard, en dehors des protections du château, Harry les entraîna vers l'entrée de la forêt en face de la cabane hurlante où Minerva et Severus devaient les attendre.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin. S'impatienta Severus.

\- Désolé, le professeur Flitwick nous a fait sortir en retard et on devait récupérer nos sacs. S'excusa Harry avec une moue contrite. Severus leva les yeux au ciel face au manège du plus jeune mais sourit quand même, tout énervement envolé.

Minerva pouffa discrètement en les voyant faire. Le jeune Potter menait Severus par le bout du nez, pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Donc comment on procède ? Demanda l'écossaise.

\- De nous cinq, il n'y a que vous qui n'êtes pas inclus dans les protections du Manoir Potter. Donc les autres vont transplaner de leur côté et moi je vous escorte. A moins que vous préfériez la longue expérience de Severus en matière de transplanage d'escorte. Mais avec moi vous n'aurez pas à marcher à travers tout le parc du domaine pour atteindre le mainoir. Railla Harry.

Severus se renfrogna sous les rires des trois autres quand Minerva attrapa la main du jeune lord.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de modifier mon droit d'accès. Grommela Severus. J'en ai marre de marcher pour atteindre le Manoir.

\- Nous aussi on marche. S'indignèrent Hermione et Draco de concert.

\- Oui mais vous vous êtes jeunes. Contra Harry en rigolant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? S'offusqua Severus.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire moqueur et transplana sans prévenir, entraînant Minerva avec lui.

\- Il ne va pas vous pardonner une telle remarque sur son âge. S'amusa Minerva sans décrocher son bras de celui du jeune Potter, une fois apparût dans le manoir.

\- Vous seriez surprise de tout ce qu'il me laisse passer. S'amusa Harry en escortant l'écossaise vers l'escalier en marbre.

Il emmena Minerva à l'étage des maîtres et ouvrit une des portes du couloir.

C'était une des chambres simples, les deux seules suites étant occupées par Hermione et lui.

La chambre était tout de même de belle taille dans les tons bleu turquoise et chocolat. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil et donnait sur le parc. Il y avait un lit double à baldaquins voilés marron chocolat comme les rideaux de la fenêtre. Les murs étaient bleu turquoise et il y avait une coiffeuse en bois de cerisier de l'autre côté de la pièce et une armoire du même bois près d'une porte simple en bois. La porte donnait sur une petite salle de douche avec une douche à l'italienne, un WC, une vasque ovale posée sur un petit meuble à linges et un grand miroir sur pied.

\- Ca vous va ? Proposa Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle est magnifique. Remercia Minerva en lui passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez vous installer c'est désormais votre chambre. Vous êtes la bienvenue quand vous le voulez, au Manoir. Tout comme Severus, je vous ajouterais aux protections. La chambre en face de la votre est celle de Severus. La suite à droite de votre chambre est à Hermione et celle d'en face c'est la mienne. Je vous laisse visiter le Manoir, pour prendre vos marques. La seule pièce qui est magiquement fermée est mon bureau. N'essayez pas d'ouvrir la porte, les sorts de protections dessus ont été posé par Bella, ils sont un peu vicieux et douloureux. Rigola Harry.

\- Je vois. Sourit Minerva. Déjà à Poudlard, la jeune Bellatrix avait un don pour la magie de protection de lieux ou des personnes.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'utilisions pas la salle à manger. Il y a un salon avec un bar derrière le portrait de mon grand-père dans le hall principal. Mais avec l'arrivée des Tonks et vous je pense qu'on va commencer à prendre nos repas dans la salle à manger. Expliqua Harry.

Il sourit à son professeur et la laissa prendre ses marques.

Il s'empressa de descendre dans le salon caché où se trouvait Bella, Androméda, Hermione, Severus Ted Tonks et Nymphadora.

\- Salut poussin. Salua Bella quand Harry l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Où est Dray ? Et Cissa n'était pas avec toi ? Demanda Harry en ne voyant ni son meilleur ami ni sa mère.

\- Cissa est au Manoir Malfoy, elle devait donner quelques consignes aux elfes qui nettoient le Square Grimmaurd. Elle est très pointilleuse sur la décoration. Railla Bella. Et Dray est rentré se changer et saluer son père.

\- OK. Mon professeur de runes m'a conseillé un livre ancien sur les protections de lieux et de personnes. Je l'ai commandé cette semaine par hibou postal et j'ai commencé à l'étudier. J'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant dedans et je voudrais voir ça avec toi, je n'ai pas tout compris c'est de la vieille magie. Demanda Harry à Bella.

\- Tu me montreras ce soir, on verra ce que je peux faire. Accepta Bella.

\- Mr Tonks, Androméda, Bella vous a installé où ? Demanda Harry en serrant la main de l'époux d'Androméda.

\- Dans l'aile des invités. Répondit Androméda avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- Tu aurais pu les installer dans l'aile des maîtres Bella, il reste deux chambres. S'offusqua Harry.

\- Non, Harry. L'aile des invités c'est très bien. Nous aurons tous, plus d'intimité de cette façon. S'empressa de répondre Androméda.

Harry acquiesça. Ce n'était pas faux.

Harry allait proposé un rafraîchissement quand un hibou grand duc noir comme l'ébène passa par la baie vitrée entre-ouverte.

\- C'est Gringott. Dit Hermione en reconnaissant le hibou du gobelin qui gérait les voûtes Potter et Black.

Harry traversa la pièce et détacha la lettre. Le hibou se posa sur le bar et Harry comprit que Gringott attendait une réponse.

' _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _Suite aux recherches que vous nous avez demandé d'effectuer, je tiens à vous informer que nous avons trouvé un testament de votre mère Lily Evans Potter dans un coffre magiquement scellé dans la voûte familiale des Potter. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas trouvé le testament disparu de vos parents que vous cherchez mais nous pensions que vous aimeriez prendre connaissance de ce nouvel élément. Je vous invite à me faire parvenir vos disponibilités par retour de hibou._

 _Ezra, Gobeline en charge des voûtes ancestrales'_

\- Harry ? Appela Severus d'une voix inquiète.

Harry sortit de son état de stupeur et releva des yeux humides vers Severus.

\- Gringott n'a pas retrouvé le testament disparu de mes parents mais ils ont trouvé un coffre magiquement scellé, avec un testament de ma mère. Expliqua Harry.

Harry invoqua un parchemin et une plume et donna rendez-vous à Ezra le lendemain à 10h00 à Gringott. Il attacha le mot à la patte du hibou et le renvoya à son propriétaire.

Harry sourit tristement quand il sentit Hermione l'étreindre dans son dos.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. J'accuse le choc c'est tout. Ca fera peut-être avancer nos recherches. Répondit le jeune lord. Je vous laisse voir avec les elfes ce que vous voulez manger ce soir. Je dois voir Lucius. Lâcha Harry avant de transplaner pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Il apparût une seconde plus tard devant la grille ouvragée du domaine Malfoy et posa sa main sur la colonne pour infuser de sa magie et annoncer sa présence. Quelques secondes plus tard la grille s'ouvrit lui permettant l'accès et il traversa le parc jusqu'à l'elfe des Malfoy qui l'attendait à la porte du Manoir.

\- Le maître vous attend dans son bureau Lord Potter-Black. Annonça l'elfe en le conduisant vers le bureau du blond.

Harry toqua et ouvrit la porte quand la voix de Malfoy père l'y invita.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Le salua Lucius. Leur échange de lettre et leur discussion dans la cheminette la nuit dernière avait détendu un peu l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes.

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Répondit poliment Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil face au blond.

\- Fudges a marché dans notre plan de A à Z. Attaqua Lucius avec un sourire sincère.

\- Parfait. Je ne doutais pas de vos talents de manipulateur. Se moqua gentiment Harry.

Un fin sourire orna les lèvres du blond.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment je dois prendre cette remarque.

Harry sourit moqueusement.

\- A votre guise, Lord Malfoy. Le taquina Harry.

Les deux hommes engagèrent un duel du regard sans se départir de leurs sourires moqueurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry reprit, sans quitter les yeux rieurs de l'aristocrate.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Gringott. Ezra n'a pas trouvé le testament perdu de mes parents malgré des fouilles approfondies de toutes les voûtes Potter et même Black au cas où. Expliqua Harry.

Lucius observa le jeune homme quelques secondes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je me trompe ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement, le regard perdu.

\- Ils ont trouvé un testament de ma mère caché dans un coffre magiquement protégé.

Lucius hocha la tête.

\- Ce genre de coffre est assez ancien. En général, ils sont enchantés pour ne s'ouvrir que par une personne et à la majorité de cette personne. Souvent un héritier. C'est utilisé principalement dans le cadre des successions mais certains sorciers les utilisent dans d'autres domaines. Expliqua Lucius.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Je suppose que si ma mère l'avait mis avec l'autre testament pour la succession, il aurait disparu aussi. Commença Harry. Le seul fait que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu accès aux voûtes ancestrales des Potter m'a permis d'avoir pour la première fois en dix-sept ans quelque chose de ma mère. En dehors des souvenirs que Severus me raconte. Dit sombrement Harry d'une voix particulièrement froide.

Lucius soupira. Il voyait la tristesse dans les jeux de son cadet et sentait la rage dans son aura magique qui crépitait autour de lui. Cette pourriture de vieux fou manipulateur avait volé l'enfance du magnifique jeune lord devant lui, et il arrivait encore à vouloir le meilleur pour le peuple magique. D'autres auraient mal tourné comme lui, Severus et bien d'autres. Pensa amèrement Lucius en se levant.

Il s'agenouilla au pied de Harry, mettant ses bonnes manières de côté, et lui attrapa le menton pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Harry regardes moi. Demanda doucement Lucius sans faire attention qu'il tutoyait le jeune lord.

Harry tremblait et il sentait sa magie crépiter. Mais il était en colère et triste.

\- Harry. Appela de nouveau Lucius quand le plus jeune ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

Harry craqua et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il s'avança d'un coup et percuta Lucius qui se sentit partir en arrière. Il se retrouva assis sur le tapis de son bureau, le dos appuyé contre son fauteuil avec un jeune Lord tremblant de rage et sanglotant de tristesse dans ses bras.

Lucius déplaça la cuisse du plus jeune pour qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses et resserra son étreinte, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de Harry et l'autre contre son dos, la main caressant ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry glissa son visage couvert de larmes dans le cou du blond et se laissa aller. Un maelstrom de sentiments explosa en lui : rage, colère, rancune, vengeance mais aussi sécurité, protection, affection. Le tout dirigé vers différentes personnes.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures quand les sanglots et les larmes se tarirent.

Harry revint à lui et réalisa dans quelle position il se trouvait.

Il recula et se détacha avec douceur de l'étreinte du blond. Il se rassit sur le tapis en face de Lucius.

\- Désolé. J'ai détruit ta chemise. S'excusa Harry en voyant l'état de la chemise de Lucius.

Lucius pouffa.

\- Tu m'en offriras une autre. Le taquina Lucius. Ca va mieux ?

Harry rougit.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin pleurnichard.

Lucius se renfrogna.

\- Après ce que tu as vécu, des hommes plus vieux et en apparence plus fort que toi auraient craqué bien plus tôt. Ne doute jamais du respect que j'ai pour toi. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'inclure dans mes plans si ce n'était pas le cas. Avoua Lucius en grimaçant.

Harry pouffa et s'essuya le visage.

\- Le grand Lord Malfoy aurait-il des difficultés à avouer qu'un morveux de 17 ans a obtenu son respect ?

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel clairement amusé.

\- Et c'est moi que tu insulte d'aristocrate prétentieux et arrogant ?

\- Oui. Je dois passer trop de temps avec toi. Rigola Harry.

\- Ou pas assez. Ne put retenir Lucius. La remarque avait été dite tellement doucement que Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et fronça les sourcils.

Lucius se reprit rapidement et se morigéna intérieurement. C'était quoi cette réflexion ! Pensa Lucius.

Il se releva et tendit une main à Harry. Ce dernier l'accepta et s'en aida pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il y a un petit cabinet de toilettes dans mon bureau. La porte noir à côté de la cheminée. Dit Lucius en lui désignant la porte. Si tu veux te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et reprendre un visage présentable. Je suppose que tu veux éviter les questions de la joyeuse troupe qui se trouve chez toi. Finit-il en souriant.

Par Merlin ! Cet homme avait un sourire à damner un saint quand il prenait la peine de vous le montrer. Pensa distraitement Harry. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilettes.

\- Lucius? Appela Harry la main sur la porte, dos au blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci. Lâcha le brun en entrant dans le cabinet.

Il retira son uniforme de Poudlard et attrapa un gant de toilette moelleux dans le meuble sous la vasque. Il se fit une rapide toilette et se sécha.

Il se tourna pour renfiler son uniforme quand on frappa à la porte.

Harry entre ouvrit la porte en caleçon, pour tomber sur Lucius. Celui-ci eut la décence de ne pas quitter les yeux de son vis à vis.

\- Je me suis dis que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise dans des vêtements propres. Dit simplement Lucius en se perdant dans les deux émeraudes du gryffondor.

Par Merlin, ces yeux ! Pensa Lucius.

\- Merci. Sourit Harry en prenant les vêtements et en refermant la porte.

Il enfila le pantalon noir et la chemise verte en soie. Par Merlin ! Pensa Harry, depuis ses 17 ans il s'était fait une immense garde robe et la plupart de ses vêtements n'étaient pas donnés vu son nouveau statut Mais le pantalon et la chemise que venait de lui prêter Lucius étaient assurément hors de prix. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur le pantalon puis la chemise pour l'adapter à sa taille. Lucius était plus grand que lui et avait un torse plus musclé et des épaules plus larges. Harry n'était pas maigre, il avait heureusement reprit de la masse musculaire et un peu de poids depuis l'été, et le sport et l'entraînement l'avait musclé mais le blond était un mâle en puissance. Une beauté froide et aristocratique avec un corps puissant. Harry secoua à nouveau la tête et sortit de la petite pièce.

\- Ca te va mieux qu'à moi une fois ajusté. Lança Lucius en détaillant le séduisant jeune homme devant lui avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- J'en doute. Répondit Harry en donnant le même regard au blond.

Lucius ricana avant de reprendre.

\- Qui suis-je pour te contre-dire. Se gaussa Lucius.

\- Prétentieux. Railla Harry en passant devant lui pour atteindre la cheminée.

Lucius sourit, amusé, et le suivi dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça 'Manoir Potter'.

\- mot de passe ? Demanda le blond pour qu'Harry débloque sa cheminée.

\- Renaissance. Dit Harry assez fort pour que le blond l'entende. D'un regard il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait désormais l'accès à son bureau depuis le sien.

Les deux hommes apparurent dans la cheminée du bureau de Harry où Bellatrix était en train de travailler.

\- Je croyais que Lucius t'avais enlevé. Railla Bella sans lever son nez du gros grimoire devant elle.

Harry ricana mais ignora la remarque.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Le livre dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure. On pourra en parler à table comme ça. Tu as l'air fatigué je ne voudrais pas t'ôter de précieuses heures de sommeil avec une de nos discussions nocturnes. Répondit Bella avec un regard complice.

Harry comprit le message. La brune avait compris qu'il avait craqué, et lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui. Cela conforta Harry dans son idée. Il allait devoir parler de son projet personnel avec elle dans le courant du week-end.

\- Allons manger. Les autres doivent nous attendre pour passer à table il est presque vingt heures. Dit Lucius en poussant Harry vers la porte d'une main habilement placée dans le creux de ses reins. Harry frissonna et suivit le mouvement.

Les trois retardataires se rendirent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde attendait.

\- Excusez-nous pour le retard, nous complotions et n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Dit Lucius un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant que Harry s'était changé. Hermione et Draco échangèrent un regard suspicieux pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas on vient à l'instant de passer à table. On avait envoyé Bella vous prévenir par cheminette. Dit Narcissa.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Bella. Cette dernière n'avait pas utilisé la cheminée mais les avait juste attendu, ne voulant visiblement pas déranger Harry alors qu'il semblait troublé en partant du Manoir Potter après avoir reçu la lettre de Gringott. Elle était vraiment perspicace se dit mentalement Harry.

Harry sourit en voyant tout le monde attendre pour s'asseoir.

Il connaissait les coutumes, il avait lu assez de livre cet été mais il refusait de suivre le protocole chez lui.

\- Les coutumes sont des coutumes parce qu'un jour quelqu'un à imposé un protocole que toute sa caste a suivi. Souffla Lucius à son oreille en voyant Harry en plein dilemme. En publique, le protocole te permets de montrer à chacun où est sa place. En privée, on retire les masques.

Harry se tourna vers Lucius et lui sourit.

\- Donc je peux créer une coutume dans le cercle privé ? Précisa Harry en voyant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, trop pris dans leur discussion.

\- Oui. Confirma Lucius. La place que tu donneras à un membre de ton...cercle privé, dirons-nous, lors d'un simple dîner comme celui-ci ne dira pas que tu affectionne une personne plus qu'une autre. Surtout avec les gens qui sont présents ici ce soir. Mais si tu utilises la bonne méthode tu peux leur faire comprendre le rôle de chacun dans la… Hésita Lucius en cherchant le bon mot.

\- Famille ? Proposa Harry avec une pointe d'espoir que Lucius ne manqua pas.

\- Dans la famille, oui. Confirma le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Sauf que techniquement, je suis chef de deux familles et tu es toi aussi chef de famille.

\- Oui mais tu es l'hôte ce soir. Contra Lucius.

\- Sauf que tu as dit que je pouvais ne pas suivre le protocole dans la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ce soir. Le taquina Harry.

\- Dans ce cas laisses les choisir par eux-même. Répondit Lucius.

Harry lévita un couvert et une chaise à côté de la sienne en bout de table sous le regard amusé de Lucius.

Il s'assit et fit signe au blond de prendre place à côté de lui. Lucius pesta contre les têtes de mule de gryffondor butée mais s'assit quand même à la place désignée.

A gauche de Harry, Bella s'installa puis Androméda, Narcissa et Nymphadora. A la droite de Lucius, Severus prit place suivi de Minerva puis Ted Tonks, Hermione et enfin Draco.

\- Satisfait, glissa Lucius à l'oreille du brun.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête discret mais le sourire heureux qui accompagnait la réponse désarma Lucius.

\- Harry entortille Lucius autour de son doigt. Souffla Androméda à l'oreille de Narcissa.

\- Oui il en fait ce qu'il veut. Même plus facilement que Bella et moi pourtant c'est une discipline que l'on pratique depuis plus de vingt ans. Rigola Narcissa.

\- Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ça va aboutir. Lâcha Androméda, clairement amusée.

Narcissa acquiesça avant de rire de plus belle.

Elle voyait bien, elle, ce qu'il se passait. Harry ne laissait pas indifférent son cher époux. Après plus de vingt ans à courir de maîtresses en amants, il était temps que son meilleur ami et accessoirement époux au yeux du public, trouve la perle rare. Elle même commençait à se fatiguer de ses propres aventures. Mais dans ce contexte de guerre rien n'était évident. Elle ne désespérait pas, elle était une romantique dans l'âme même si elle avait épousé son meilleur ami pour échapper à un mariage arrangé avec un quelconque lord qui ne lui aurait probablement pas donné autant de liberté et d'indépendance que Lucius.

Il avait partagé leur lit une seule fois en vingt ans. Le soir de leur mariage pour consommer leur union et – aidé d'une potion pour accélérer les choses – concevoir leur héritier.

Un Dobby tout sourire et couvert d'un magnifique foulard vert, bleu et noir attaché comme une toge, apparût près de Harry et d'un claquement de doigts les plats apparurent sur la table.

\- Merci, Dobby. Vous avez fait un excellent travail. Vous serez tous récompensés pour ça et surtout pour le nettoyage du Square Grimmaurd. Chuchota Harry en se penchant légèrement.

\- Merci, Maître Harry. S'enorgueillit Dobby en quittant la pièce.

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes gris orages, mi-amusées, mi-désappointées.

\- Tu libères mon elfe de maison, tu le lies à toi plusieurs années plus tard et il t'es plus dévoué qu'en plus de dix ans à mon service. S'indigna Lucius sous les regards amusés de toute la table.

\- Oui et bien tu as essayé de me tuer je te rappelle donc je suis bien content que Dobby me soit si dévoué où il ne t'aurais pas envoyé valser cul par dessus tête en plein milieu du couloir de Poudlard pour me défendre. Railla Harry.

\- Tu avais libéré mon elfe ! Contra Lucius.

\- Et tu avais lâché un foutu morceau d'âme de l'autre face de serpent qui m'a pourri mon année à cause de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je ne savais pas ce que s'était et c'est la famille de rouquin traître à leur sang que je visais. Je n'avais pas prévu ce que ça allait faire. Rétorqua Lucius.

\- Oh ciel ! Le grand Lord Malfoy reconnaît qu'il a déjà agit sans savoir et sans utiliser avant son magnifique et ô combien brillant cerveau. Railla Harry retenant difficilement un fou rire.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma rapidement et grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce foutu Potter avait raison.

La table entière éclata de rire en voyant la grimace du blond. Ils suivaient la joute verbale depuis le début et attendaient de voir qui aurait le dernier mot.

Aucune chance que Lucius s'avoue vaincu. Il se vengerait à un moment ou à un autre. Pensa Narcissa avec amusement.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et familiale pour le grand plaisir de Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une dynastie**

Minerva se réveilla à huit heure le samedi matin, ressentant une certaine nervosité. Connaissant Severus, il devait s'être levé tôt pour préparer la potion de souvenir.

Elle prit une douche rapide avant de se vêtir et d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon.

Elle glissa sa baguette dans sa manche et descendit dans le salon caché.

Elle salua Bellatrix, Nymphadora et Harry qui discutaient devant leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, professeur. Répondirent les trois plus jeunes.

\- Minerva suffira. S'amusa Minerva en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tendait Harry.

\- Vous êtes levé bien tôt, Harry ? Demanda Minerva.

\- Oui j'ai rendez-vous à Gringott dans deux heures. Répondit Harry.

\- Les autres ne sont pas levés ? Questionna l'écossaise.

\- Sev est dans son labo. Dray et Narcissa sont encore au Manoir Malfoy. Androméda est parti chez elle avec Hermione et Ted pour rassembler certaines de leurs affaires. Expliqua Harry.

\- Bonjour, Minerva. Salua Severus en entrant dans le salon.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

\- La potion de souvenir est prête, c'est quand vous voulez. Harry tu devrais aller te préparer, tu as rendez-vous à 10h00 à Gringott et tu sais que Lucius n'est pas du genre patient. Conseilla Severus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et quitta la pièce.

\- Tu te comporte comme une mère poule, Sev. Railla Bella, récoltant un regard noir du maître des potions.

Elle gloussa et quitta la pièce à son tour. Elle remonta dans le bureau de Harry pour travailler.

Severus prit sa place et se servit une tasse de thé.

\- J'ai récupéré mon courrier dans mon appartement de Londres, ce matin. Expliqua Nymphadora. Kingsley essaye de me retrouver. Apparemment, Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais à l'Ordre et Kings ne l'a pas cru.

\- Tu en as parlé à Harry ? Demanda Severus.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je venais de rentrer quand tu es arrivé dans le salon et tu l'a envoyé s'habiller. Répondit Tonks.

\- Contacte Kingsley. N'en dit pas trop mais essaye de savoir ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore. C'est un homme de valeur et loyal. S'il doute de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre, nous pourrons le ramener de notre côté. Je sais que Harry a beaucoup de respect pour lui. Ordonna gentiment Severus.

La jeune métamorphomage acquiesça et quitta le salon par la baie vitrée pour transplaner chez elle.

\- Nous y allons ? Demanda Minerva pressée de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Severus termina sa tasse de thé et l'invita à le suivre dans le laboratoire de potions.

Une fois installés dans le coin bureau du laboratoire, Severus tendit une fiole contenant un liquide ambré à sa collègue et amie.

\- Quand tu l'auras ingéré, tu vas t'endormir aussi vite qu'avec une potion de sommeil. Ton esprit va détruire les scellés sur tes souvenirs et tout remettre en place. Tu te souviendras de tout une fois réveillé. Avec un gros mal de tête, donc je t'ai préparé une puissante potion anti-douleur. Expliqua Severus.

Minerva s'installa correctement dans le fauteuil et avala la potion. Elle n'eut que le temps de poser la fiole sur le bureau avant de s'endormir.

Severus cala la tête de sa collègue contre le dossier du fauteuil – cela allait prendre quelques heures et il préférait qu'elle soit à l'aise - et se remit à la confection de ses potions de soin pour compléter le stock du manoir.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de terminer le vieux grimoire sur les protections runiques et ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait posé problème à Harry là dedans pour qu'il lui demande son aide.

Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je vais pas tarder à devoir y aller. Je sais que tu voulais faire un point sur la situation des affaires Black avec Gringott, tu as besoin que je te signe quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

\- Oui. Mais avant je veux qu'on discute de ce grimoire. Pourquoi voulais-tu mon aide ? Ca m'a l'air relativement clair et compréhensible.

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Harry ? Appela Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jemedemandaissituseraisd'accordpourfaireuneallianced'amesavecmoi. Baragouina Harry, nerveux.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Articules je n'ai rien compris, poussin. S'amusa Bella.

Harry soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour faire une alliance d'âmes avec moi.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça était un euphémisme. Harry semblait lui faire de plus en plus confiance et ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle preuve de confiance.

Elle avait lu les quelques pages sur le cercle d'âmes liées dans le livre que Harry lui avait demandé de lire il s'agissait d'un cercle incantatoire runiques, qui, à l'aide de la magie de sang et la légilimencie, permettait de lier deux âmes provenant de sorciers de même sang. C'était, à une époque, ce qu'utilisait les parents pour lier leur enfant et ses parrains et marraines. Ca permettait de créer un lien télépathique et de sentir quand l'autre était en danger. L'avantage était de pouvoir transplaner vers le lié en danger n'importe où, même sans connaître le lieu de transplanage ou de passer à travers n'importe quelles protections magiques.

\- Tu… commença Bella d'une voix étranglée avant de se reprendre. Sirius t'as légué le titre de lord Black et la fortune des Black via son testament ou il a fait de toi son héritier ?

Harry se détendit un peu et répondit.

\- Les deux. L'été qu'on a passé à Square Grimmaurd avec l'Ordre, il a prit quelques gouttes de mon sang pour Gringott afin de faire officiellement de moi son héritier.

\- Donc il a fait un rituel d'héritage. Dit distraitement Bella en réfléchissant. Ca et le fait que ton arrière grand-mère paternelle était une Black, font que du sang de Black coule dans tes veines. Donc oui c'est possible sans aucun danger surtout vu nos puissances magiques respectives. Mais tu es conscient que c'est à la limite de la magie noire ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, je la pratique mais je veux être sûr.

Harry sursauta en entendant la fin. Un sourire resplendissant s'étira sur son beau visage.

\- Oui je sais. Et j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Severus au sujet de la magie noire. Il y a la magie point à la ligne. Les bien-pensants ont créés les termes magie noire et magie blanche suite aux actes de certains mages noirs. Je comprend que tout n'est qu'une question d'intention. Expliqua Harry. Donc tu acceptes ?

\- Oui, poussin. C'est un grand honneur que tu me fais et la preuve d'une confiance que je ne mérite probablement pas. Dit Sombrement Bella.

\- Rien n'était de ta faute, tu étais sous l'emprise magique de Voldemort, arrêtes de culpabiliser. S'offusqua Harry.

Bella soupira mais sourit quand même.

\- Tu veux faire ça quand ? Et est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

\- Quand je reviendrais de Gringott. Et non personne n'est au courant, c'est entre toi et moi. Répondit franchement Harry.

\- Très bien. Vas à ton rendez-vous. Je vais transplaner sur les ruines de l'ancien manoir ancestral des Black dans le Pays de Galles. Je viendrais te chercher ici quand j'aurais terminé. Accepta Bellatrix.

Harry la serra dans ses bras, satisfait et sauta dans la cheminée pour atterrir dans le bureau de Lucius.

\- Bonjour, Lucius. Salua Harry sans sortir de l'âtre. Prêt ?

Le blond acquiesça après l'avoir salué et prit place à côté de lui dans la cheminée.

\- Bonjour, Lord Potter-Black, Lord Malfoy. Saluèrent Ezra et Gobek en les entraînant dans un bureau privé.

\- Bonjour, Gobek, Ezra. Salua Harry et Lucius de concert en les suivant.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Ezra commença.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu ouvrir le coffre, mais en le scannant avec notre magie gobeline, nous avons pu détecter quelques objets et une lettre de votre mère rédigée comme un testament afin que la magie testamentaire oblige votre mère à ne dire que la vérité. C'est rarement utilisé de cette façon, mais c'est très malin de la part de votre mère. Ainsi tout ce qu'elle aura écrit dans sa lettre pourra servir de preuve si besoin est.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire fier. Il savait de qui il tenait son coté retord maintenant, pensa Harry.

\- Nous vous laissons un moment le temps que vous preniez connaissance du contenu du coffre magique. Dit Ezra en ouvrant la porte.

Lucius allait se lever pour aller discuter des affaires Malfoy avec Ezra – qui était également sa gestionnaire de comptes – quand la voix de Harry lui parvint.

\- Restes. S'il te plaît. Le supplia Harry, le regard rivé sur le coffre.

Lucius fit signe à Ezra qu'ils discuteraient affaire après et se rassit à côté du brun.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, Harry. Dit Lucius en passant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry soupira et laissa sa magie envahir le coffre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un 'clic' sonore et Harry rappela sa magie.

La boite contenait un bracelet de naissance, une peluche en forme de serpent, un médaillon en argent avec un P en onyx, une fiole de potion et une lettre épaisse.

Harry laissa les objets de côté et prit la lettre.

Il la tourna sans oser l'ouvrir pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu veux que je la lise pour toi ? Proposa Lucius en voyant son cadet en plein dilemme.

Harry leva des yeux brillants vers lui et acquiesça en lui tendant le tas de parchemin.

Lucius se cala contre son fauteuil et croisa les jambes pour déposer les parchemins sur son genou.

' _Mon bébé,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à mener à bien mon plan et que je suis morte._

 _Je vais probablement faire tomber toutes tes illusions et toutes tes croyances par cette lettre, mais je ne pourrais reposer en paix si je ne t'aide pas à vivre autrement que la vie que j'ai mené._

 _Pour ça, je dois te raconter mon histoire, et par la même occasion le début de la tienne._

 _Quand j'ai eu sept ans, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon prénommé Severus dans un parc près de là où je vivais avec ta tante Pétunia et tes grand-parents._

 _Ce jeune garçon, qui avait le même âge que moi, était un sorcier. Autant te dire que j'ai eu du mal à le croire quand je l'ai appris, moi petite née de moldus. J'ai fini par le croire après qu'il m'ait offert une fleur qu'il venait de faire apparaître sous mes yeux ébahis. Ce jeune garçon n'avait pas une vie de famille idéale, je devrais même dire qu'elle était catastrophique. Son père était un moldu aigri, alcoolique et violent et sa mère, malgré qu'elle était une sorcière puissante, était trop fragile psychologiquement pour le protéger et faire face à son mari. Il quittait le plus souvent possible sa maison pour me retrouver au parc. Pendant des années, nous étions les meilleurs amis au monde. Il savait tout de moi et je savais tout de lui. Pétunia ne l'aimait pas et le qualifiait de monstre. L'été qui a suivi nos onze ans, nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard. Tes grand-parents étaient si fiers. Une sorcière dans la famille ! Severus était extatique. Enfin il pouvait s'éloigner de son père violent pour vivre heureux dans la célèbre école de magie. Il m'avait appris tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit au fil des années sur le monde magique quand son père n'était pas là._

 _Quand le jour d'entrer à Poudlard fut arrivé, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la voix 9 3/4. Nous avions trouvé un compartiment vide et nous discutions joyeusement quand un groupe de jeunes garçons de notre âge a fait irruption dans le compartiment. Nous les avons accueilli avec plaisirs, ils étaient les premiers sorciers que nous rencontrions en dehors de la mère de Severus et le Professeur Mcgonagall qui était venu chez moi pour expliquer ce qu'était le monde magique à mes parents. Rapidement, un des quatre jeunes a pris Severus a partie en se moquant de ses vêtements d'occasion et de son physique maigrichon. J'ai évidemment pris la défense de mon meilleur ami et ils sont partis._

 _Le fait que Severus ait été placé à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor n'a rien changé à notre amitié. Dès les premiers heures de cours, les quatre jeunes garçons du train, qui tu l'a sûrement deviné étaient les maraudeurs, ont pris Severus en grippe. Je les ai détesté au moins autant que Severus si ce n'est plus au vu des événements qui se sont passés plusieurs années plus tard. Lors de notre deuxième année à Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy a pris Severus sous son aile. Il n'était qu'un an plus vieux que nous, mais avait une certaine influence au sein de sa maison grâce à son nom et son rang. Je ne voyais pas cette nouvelle amitié d'un bon œil mais d'une certaine manière j'étais rassurée. Ainsi, Severus aurait une protection au sein de sa maison. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, pendant les cours qu'on avait en commun, dès que nous avions du temps libre à la bibliothèque, dans le parc ou dans la vieille salle de cours inutilisée qu'on avait protégé pour l'utiliser comme QG, comme je l'appelais à l'époque. Lors de l'hiver de notre quatrième année, le directeur a organisé un bal de Noël. J'avais décidé de rester à Poudlard pour une fois, pendant les vacances, pour le passer avec Severus. Ce dernier, a pris son courage a deux mains pour m'inviter au bal. Autant te dire que je ne me suis pas fait prier. Quand James Potter m'a invité quelques jours avant le bal, j'ai refusé en lui disant que je n'irais jamais au bal avec une crapule dans son genre et que j'avais déjà été invité. J'avais beau le détester ouvertement pour ce qu'il faisait à Severus et pour son comportement arrogant, il me courrait quand même après. Il a même attaqué Severus dans les couloirs pendant qu'on se rendait dans le parc. Il était furieux que j'accepte d'être la cavalière de Severus. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, c'est que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de Severus, le soir du bal. Quand je lui ai dit et qu'il m'a retourné ma déclaration en me disant qu'il était fou de moi, j'étais heureuse. Nous avons gardé cette relation secrète pour éviter les attaques de James et de ses acolytes. La seule personne qui était au courant en dehors de nous deux, était Minerva Mcgonagall, mon professeur de métamorphose. J'étais très proche d'elle et cette année là elle a accepté de devenir ma marraine magique. Nous avions fait la cérémonie dans le secret de notre salle de classe inutilisée en la présence de Severus. La cinquième et la sixième années, ont été plus difficile encore. James n'acceptait pas que je me refuse à lui et que je l'ignore et il s'en prenait plus souvent à Severus. Voldemort commençait à faire sacrément parler de lui et les talents en potions de Severus faisaient que les apprentis mangemorts tentaient de le recruter au sein même de l'école. Je crois que d'une certaine manière Lucius Malfoy n'a pas choisi cette voie par lui-même et qu'il a toujours essayé d'éloigner Severus des rangs de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy a terminé Poudlard quand nous entrions en sixième année. Severus perdait sa protection mais lui et moi avions beaucoup étudié et nous étions beaucoup plus entraînés que la majorité des élèves de notre année voir de celle d'au-dessus. Malgré ça, les maraudeurs devenaient insupportables et James un peu trop insistant à mon sujet. Quand nous avons commencé notre septième année, j'ai été convoqué par le directeur Dumbledore dans son bureau. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait entre nous et les maraudeurs, je me suis dit que ça devait être lié et je ne me suis pas méfié. Pourtant je n'ai jamais fait confiance à Albus Dumbledore. Je trouvait qu'il se mêlait trop de la vie de tout le monde et j'étais en colère après lui de ne rien faire pour Severus. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Sev et moi avions été le voir quand sa mère était morte pour que Severus n'ait pas à retourner chez lui l'été suivant afin d'éviter les coups de son alcoolique de père. Le directeur n'a rien fait. Il savait que Severus était battu et il n'a rien fait. Après ça, Severus a refusé d'en parler à Minerva et m'a fait jurer sur ma magie que je n'en parlerais à personne. Donc, je suis allé dans le bureau du directeur lors de ma dernière année, j'étais méfiante mais à priori pas assez. Dumbledore m'a offert un thé que j'ai fait l'erreur d'accepter. Pendant qu'il me parlait des problèmes entre Severus et les maraudeurs, je me sentais cotonneuse, dans un état second. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il avait glissé quelque chose dans mon thé et étant en couple avec un talentueux potionniste, j'ai rapidement reconnu les effets de la potion d'imperium mais je ne parvenait pas à lutter. Il m'a obligé à boire une potion qui lui permettait de me contrôler. C'était horrible. D'extérieur, elle était indétectable. Mais intérieurement je me sentais comme un pantin tout en ayant conscience de ce qu'il passait mais je ne pouvais pas agir. Ainsi il m'a contraint à faire un serment magique : je devais faire tout ce qu'il m'ordonnait de faire sans jamais parler de rien à personne. Quand il m'a donné l'antidote, j'étais folle de rage mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre Dumbledore au risque de mourir. Il avait des plans pour Severus et même si ma vie m'importait peu à cette instant, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai donc accepté de suivre ses ordres, le cœur brisé. Il m'a obligé à signer un contrat de fiançailles avec James Potter et a laisser tomber Severus. Minerva a bien trouvé mon comportement étranges les jours qui ont suivi mais j'étais bonne actrice. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si Dumbledore et James apprenait qu'elle était au courant. J'ai du laisser cette ordure jouer à l'amoureux transi sous le regard haineux et trahi de l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. James utilisait régulièrement des potions de confusion pour me rendre plus docile et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais perdu définitivement l'homme de ma vie. J'ai commencé à me rebeller dans l'ombre, me promettant qu'un jour je trouverai le moyen de me libérer de leur emprise et de retrouver Severus. J'ai eu le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois quand j'ai compris que Dumbledore avait réussi dans l'ombre à pousser Severus vers Voldemort. Quand, un jour où j'étais folle de rage, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça à Severus, il m'a répondu qu'il était celui qui aurait le pouvoir et la reconnaissance du peuple et que pour ça il avait besoin d'un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. J'avais compris : Severus serait cette espion et ma vie serait en danger à un moment ou un autre. J'ai vite compris comment il comptait mettre Severus dans sa poche : en tuant la femme qu'il aimait, moi tout en accusant Voldemort._

 _J'ai du le regarder pendant plusieurs années, mentir à l'Ordre du Phénix dont nous faisions tous parti, pas de mon choix._

 _Un jour de décembre, alors que James avait invité les maraudeurs à la maison pour fêter une quelconque victoire contre un raid de mangemort, j'ai profité qu'ils étaient tous saouls et trop occupés à s'amuser pour s'occuper de ma présence ou non, pour quitter la maison et aller prendre l'air. Je me sentais enfermée, étouffée. Je me baladais dans l'arrière village de Godric Hollow où nous étions installés quand je suis tombé sur deux mangemorts. J'ai passé mes nerfs sur eux en les attaquants. Ce n'étais pas des lumières mais à deux contre un je commençais à fatiguer, quand quelqu'un les attaqua d'un sort de mort dans le dos. J'ai cru revivre quand j'ai vu Severus devant moi. Je ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années et je sentais mon cœur rebattre pour la première fois. Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire sans risquer de mourir à cause du serment. En me posant des questions indirectes, il a compris que j'étais soumis à un serment inviolable. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé son brillant cerveau que ce jour là. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, j'ai paniqué. C'était une erreur je le savais. J'avais beau aimer Severus de tout mon cœur, je ne pouvais rien faire contre ma situation actuelle. Dumbledore était trop fort. Je l'ai oubliété pour qu'il oublie m'avoir vu ce soir là et surtout notre nuit. Je suis rentré à Godric Hollow avant que les maraudeurs ne se réveillent de leur nuit de beuverie et j'ai enfoui tout ça loin dans ma mémoire. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je n'étais passé à l'acte avec James une seule fois. La nuit de notre mariage pour consommer l'union, je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais réussi à coup de sorts de confusions et d'oubliette, à empêcher James de me toucher à nouveau depuis la nuit de notre mariage. Pour couvrir ma nuit avec Severus j'ai donc permis à James de me toucher. Rien qu'une fois, et j'ai souffert le martyr tout au long de l'acte. Je trahissais mon tendre amour. La seule chose qui me faisait du bien et m'aidait à tenir était de savoir que toi, mon bébé, tu étais le fils de Severus, un enfant de l'amour. Dumbledore et James n'avaient pas pu me prendre ça. J'ai donc vécu ma grossesse avec bonheur. Quand tu es né, Minerva a assisté à l'accouchement. James était auror est avait été appelé au ministère. J'étais soulagé, ainsi Minerva comprendrait sans que j'ai à risquer ma vie et la tienne à cause du serment. Je savais que ma délivrance arrivait. Quand tu es enfin né, Minerva a, comme je l'espérait compris que quelque chose clochait. Les yeux noirs des Prince sont aussi uniques que les cheveux blonds presque blancs des Malfoy. Une caractéristique unique de ces vieilles lignées de sorciers. Tu étais un beau bébé. Tu avais les yeux noirs des Prince et la belle peau de porcelaine de ton père, les cheveux noir avec quelques reflets auburn et ondulés comme les miens. Tu étais, déjà à ta naissance, un parfait mélange entre Severus et moi. Minerva a essayé de recoller les pièces du puzzles en me posant des questions indirectes comme l'avait fait ton père. Quand elle eut tout compris, du moins l'essentiel, elle oublieta la médicomage avant de la faire partir. J'avais déjà prévu le coup et pris quelques jours plus tôt une fiole de sang de James après lui avoir lancer un sort de sommeil, pour faire une potion d'héritage mais remaniée. Je ne voulais pas que la potion soit définitive. Ainsi, comme pour une adoption magique par le sang, je t'ai fait boire la potion et ai mélangé le sang de James au tiens. Tu grandirais avec les gênes et le sang Potter tout en cachant les caractéristiques de ton vrai père. Les mois qui ont suivi, Minerva et moi avons monter un dossier contre James et Dumbledore avec tout ce que nous avons pu trouver comme information. Un an et demi après ta naissance, Je me fit prendre sur le fait, par Molly Weasley en train de voler des documents dans le bureau d'Albus dans le QG de l'Ordre de l'époque. Dumbledore m'a maintenu sous potion de coercition pendant quelques jours et a utilisé un puissant sort d'oubli sur Minerva, occultant de son esprit nos recherches contre lui ainsi que la paternité de Severus. J'avais peur pour toi maintenant que Dumbledore savait que tu étais le fils de Severus. Le lendemain, Albus nous parlait à James, moi et l'Ordre d'une soit disant prophétie qui annonçait que tu serais le seul à pouvoir définitivement vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Je sais de source sûr que cette prophétie n'a jamais existé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais visiblement j'ai échoué à te protéger. Quoi que tu pense, quoi qu'on ait pu te dire, fais confiance à ton père, à Severus, en espérant qu'il soit encore en vie. Minerva te sera loyale et dévouée comme elle l'a toujours été avec moi. Elle t'aime comme une grand-mère. Vis ta vie, ne prend pas part à une guerre qui n'est pas la tienne si, comme l'avait prévu Dumbledore, Voldemort est revenu. Si tu peux, dis à ton père que je l'ai aimé dès que mes yeux ce sont posé sur lui, alors même que nous n'avions que sept ans et que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il a toujours été et sera toujours le seul et l'unique amour de ma vie. Sirius, ton parrain est digne de confiance. A l'époque il était jeune et espiègle et ne voyait pas le côté sombre de son meilleur ami. J'espère qu'il a su ouvrir les yeux plus tard afin de te protéger de Dumbledore._

 _Je t'aime mon bébé. Prends soin de toi._

 _PS : La potion dans le coffre annulera la potion d'héritage que je t'ai fait prendre à ta naissance. Tu gardera un peu du sang des Potter en toi malgré tout, mais je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins tu nous vengera ta mère, ton père et toi même en utilisant la fortune dont James était si fier. L'arrogant qu'il était doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe._

 _Le serpent en peluche t'a été acheté par Minerva le lendemain de ta naissance. C'était sa manière de représenter ton père._

 _J'ai utilisé un parchemin testamentaire pour que tu puisses t'en servir de preuve contre Dumbledore si tu en as besoin, mon fils._

 _Le médaillon appartient à ton père, c'est la seule chose qui lui reste de sa mère Eileen Snape Prince. Il me l'a offert le soir du bal où il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, comme un gage de nos futures fiançailles, il t'appartient maintenant._

 _Je vous aimes ton père et toi. A jamais._

 _Lily Evans'_

Quand Lucius reposa l'épaisse lettre, il était en état de choc. Il avait été comme hypnotisé par les mots de Lily Potter, non Evans, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Son cœur et sa tête réclamait vengeance pour son meilleur ami et pour Harry.

Il releva rapidement la tête en pensant au jeune lord et son cœur se crispa quand il vit l'expression de son vis à vis et les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

Il allait parler quand Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Il a détruit ma vie. Ils ont détruit ma vie. Et celle de ma mère et de… Sev. Hésita Harry.

\- Je sais. On les fera payer. Promis Lucius en s'accroupissant devant Harry.

\- Il ne paiera pas, il est mort. James Potter est mort, c'est trop facile. Hurla Harry.

\- On lui fera payer autrement je te le promet.

\- Je vais tuer Dumbledore, je vais le faire souffrir comme il a fait souffrir ma mère et mon père. Je vais détruire l'influence, le pouvoir et l'image auxquels il tient tant. Je vais le pulvériser. Cria Harry fou de rage.

Lucius frissonna quand il sentit l'aura meurtrière du brun. Par Merlin, il n'aimerait pas être à la place du vieux fou.

Il se leva et attira Harry contre son torse, l'obligeant à se lever. Il le serra quelques minutes dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se calme et que sa magie s'apaise.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Harry en se reprenant. Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais devant moi pour vouloir réclamer vengeance. Je ne suis pas le bâtard sans cœur que tu pensais mais je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à détruire Dumbledore publiquement si c'est ce que tu veux. Severus est mon meilleur ami, un frère pour moi. Et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Avoua Lucius. Ta vengeance sera la mienne, quelques soient les méthodes que tu décidera d'employer.

Harry acquiesça et sourit doucement.

\- Ezra ! Appela Harry.

\- Lord Potter-Black ? Répondit Ezra en entrant dans le bureau. Harry frissonna en entendant le nom de Potter.

\- Je veux que vous fassiez une copie de ceci et que vous gardiez l'originale en sécurité. Ajoutez-le comme preuve contre les Weasley et Dumbledore. Utilisez toute la fortune Potter ainsi que les biens immobiliers qui vont avec pour créer plusieurs orphelinats sorciers. Transférez la totalité de la bibliothèque et nos malles au Square Grimmaurd, commença Harry d'un ton dur.

\- Non, Harry. Tu auras plus de place au Manoir Malfoy. Contra Lucius.

\- Merci, Lucius, mais je préfère m'installer au Square pour le moment. Dobby, Kreattur et Winky l'ont redécoré et nettoyé.

\- Très bien. Accepta Lucius à contre cœur.

\- Détruisez le Manoir Ancestral des Potter, entièrement. Reprit Harry.

Lucius sursauta. Détruire un Manoir Ancestral n'était pas un geste anodin. Par ce geste Harry détruisez le nom même des Potter.

\- Harry… Tenta de lui expliquer Lucius.

\- Je sais ce que mon geste représente, Lucius. Le coupa Harry.

Lucius hocha la tête. Il voulait être sûr que le jeune lord savait ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant il était rassuré.

\- Si je fais ça, vous perdrez le nom de Potter et le titre de lord qui va avec, dit froidement Ezra après avoir rapidement lu la lettre de Lily Evans. Elle était folle de rage pour son client préféré.

\- Je sais. Lord Black suffira pour le moment. Je veux aussi que vous fassiez annuler le mariage de ma mère à titre posthume. Répondit Harry.

Ezra continua de noter les instructions.

\- Autre chose Lord Black ? Demanda Ezra.

\- Pour le moment ce sera tout. Laissez-moi le temps de rentrer au Manoir Potter pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité au Square et envoyez nos affaires et la bibliothèque dans la foulée. Termina Harry en se levant.

\- Bien Lord Potter. Tout sera fait dans l'heure.

\- Merci pour tout Ezra. La remercia Harry.

Il empocha le coffre avec la copie de la lettre de sa mère et les objets et utilisa la cheminette pour rentrer au Manoir Potter avec Lucius.

\- Harry ? Sursautèrent Hermione et Draco en les voyant transplaner depuis le bureau au salon caché.

Profitant que tout le monde était là sauf Minerva et Severus, Harry balaya le groupe du regard.

\- J'ai baissé les barrières du Square Grimmaurd en venant ici. Transplanez tous là-bas maintenant. Je vous expliquerais une fois au Square. Ordonna doucement Harry.

Voyant que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter et malgré leur inquiétude, tout le monde transplana Square Grimmaurd sauf Lucius.

\- Severus et Minerva doivent être au labo pour qu'elle prenne la potion de souvenir. Dit Lucius.

\- Maintenant on sait ce dont Minerva va se rappeler. Lâcha froidement Harry.

Lucius soupira mais suivit Harry au sous-sol.

\- Ah Harry ! Salua Severus en voyant les deux hommes entrer dans le labo. Minerva dormait toujours. Tu sais pourquoi tous les livres que j'avais descendu ici pour travailler viennent de disparaître ? Demanda gentiment Severus.

Harry déglutit et une larme coula le long de son visage impassible.

\- Oui.

Severus fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Lâcha Harry en transplanant.

Lucius grimaça et le cœur serré, souleva Minerva dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'explique ? Demanda Severus, clairement inquiet.

\- Il semblerait que ce rôle me revienne, vu l'état de Harry. Grimaça de nouveau Lucius. Transplane au Square Grimmaurd. Je vous rejoins et on discutera. Promit Lucius.

Severus acquiesça à contre cœur et sortit pour transplaner.

Lucius le suivit avec Minerva dans les bras et fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gobelins détruisaient magiquement le Manoir Potter et ses fondations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Révélation, plans et prise de conscience**

Quand Lucius apparut Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine nouvellement refaite. Seuls Bella et Harry manquaient.

\- Où sont Bella et Harry ? Demanda-t-il en déposant Minerva sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

\- Bella est partie après que Harry t'ait rejoins pour aller à Gringott. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire pour Harry. Quant à Harry je pensais qu'il te suivait. S'inquiéta Severus.

Lucius se passa la main sur le visage. Où était parti Harry ?

\- D'accord. Chaque chose en son temps. Narcissa apportes la pensine de Orion s'il te plaît. Severus tu viens avec moi au salon.

Une fois la pensine sur la table, Lucius y déposa son souvenir de la lecture de la lettre de Lily et lança un sort sur la pensine pour qu'un écran magique montre le souvenir à tout le monde.

Il entraîna Severus au salon et ferma magiquement la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où es Harry ? Demanda froidement Severus qui perdait patience.

\- Le rendez-vous à Gringott n'a pas été tout à fait comme on l'avait prévu. Commença Lucius en sortant la copie de la lettre de Lily de sa poche.

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est la lettre testamentaire qu'a laissé Lily à Harry. Je vais te la faire lire. Répondit Lucius en tendant la lettre à son meilleur ami.

Severus fronça les sourcils et commença à lire.

Lucius sut quand Severus attaqua le vif du sujet quand sa magie déborda dans toute la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes il laissa tomber la lettre et tomba assis sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Le visage blême et défait.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Je sais. Répondit le blond.

\- Je vais le détruire et pas proprement. Ajouta Severus dans un état second.

\- Je sais. Répéta Lucius compatissant à la douleur de Severus.

Severus se leva et dégaina sa baguette en marchant vers la porte. Lucius tenta de le retenir mais Severus explosa la porte et commença à se diriger vers la porte quand Harry arriva devant lui.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je vais le détruire. Dit simplement Severus, fou de rage.

\- Et je fais quoi moi ? Je laisse mon père tuer cette parodie d'être humain et se faire enfermer à Azkaban. Comme ça j'aurais perdu la seule famille qu'il me reste. Lâcha froidement Harry.

Severus eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Par Merlin, il avait un fils ! Harry était son fils. Le sien et celui de sa Lily.

\- Non. Répondit-il la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Insista Harry sur le même ton.

\- Je vais commencer par prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Expliqua Severus en s'approchant à pas mesurés comme ayant peur d'effrayer Harry.

Une première larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme mais il ne bougea pas.

Severus tendit le bras doucement et attira Harry contre sa poitrine. Harry resta tendu dans l'étreinte mais des larmes de soulagement coulaient maintenant à flots sur son visage.

\- Ensuite ? Demanda Harry, le visage enfouit dans la poitrine de son père qui ne relâchait pas son étreinte.

\- Ensuite, je vais espérer que tu veuille de moi et que tu prennes la potion de ta mère. Je vais détruire celui qui nous a enlevé Lily et t'emmener loin de cette guerre comme le souhaitait ta mère. Puisque cette prophétie n'existe pas, qu'ils se débrouillent avec Voldemort.

Harry se détacha de l'étreinte de Severus et acquiesça sans parvenir à stopper ses larmes.

Il leva la main et montra la potion dans sa main. Il l'avala d'une traite.

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour descendre jusqu'à ses épaules perdant leur aspect désordonné. Ils foncèrent pour parvenir à un noir corbeau avec de légers reflets auburn. Son corps prit quelques centimètres et s'étoffa un peu et son visage s'affina. Sa bouche se fit plus charnue et ses yeux passèrent du vert au noir avec des paillettes vertes émeraude.

Lucius hoqueta. Par Merlin, il était magnifique.

\- Il semblerait que les gênes têtus de ta mère aient réussi à altérer les yeux noirs typiques des Prince. Elle a toujours réussi à faire ce qui semblait impossible. Sourit Severus, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Son fils était le parfait mélange entre Lily et lui. Il était Magnifique. Plus aucune trace de Potter en lui.

Harry pouffa à travers ses larmes. Il voyait son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur derrière son père.

Des cris d'indignations et de colère leur parvinrent depuis la cuisine. Harry tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils viennent visiblement de terminer de visionner le souvenir de la lecture de la lettre. Expliqua Lucius sans lâcher le petit brun du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Harry ? Demanda Severus, perdu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Je dois rejoindre Bella pour faire quelques choses. Ensuite, je pense qu'on devrait installer nos… Commença Harry quand la porte d'entrée explosa. J'ai pas eu le temps de remonter les protections. Dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Lucius courut dans la cuisine pour dire à tout le monde de transplaner au Manoir Malfoy et transplana à son tour quand il vit que Severus et Harry allait transplaner aussi.

Une nuée de mangemorts débarqua dans le salon. Severus attrapa la main de son fils et transplana. Harry reprit la main au cours du transplanage pour les emmener sur les ruines du Manoir Ancestral des Black. Bella l'attendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Hoqueta Bella en voyant le jeune homme qui accompagnait Severus.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Harry a appris à Gringott qu'il était mon fils. Lily avait laissé un antidote à la potion d'héritage qu'elle lui avait fait prendre pour le protéger. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda Severus.

\- Je veux des explications. Grogna Bellatrix en colère.

\- Tu les auras dans mon esprit quand on fera l'alliance runique. Enfin si tu le veux toujours ? Dit Harry en se rapprochant.

\- Oui. Le fait que tu sois un Snape et non un Potter ne change rien. Le sang de Sirius coule en quantité infime dans tes veines depuis qu'il a fait de toi son héritier. Tu es un Black aussi. Expliqua Bella. Mais j'ai besoin de l'aval de Sev maintenant que tu as encore un parent vivant où le cercle runique me rejettera.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Une alliance runique ? Bella et Harry avait prévu de lier leurs âmes ?

\- Sev ? Demanda Bella.

Il connaissait ce procédé. Il savait que Bella protégerait la vie de son fils coûte que coûte. Mais l'inverse allait de soit. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Bella mais ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes et accepta malgré ses réticences. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure protectrice.

\- Moi Severus Tobias Snape Prince, lord régnant sur l'ancienne et prestigieuse maison Prince, invoque Gaïa, Mère de la magie, de la nature et créatrice de la vie : bénis mon enfant Harry Severus Snape Black, le fruit de ma chair et de mon sang. Lies son âme à celle de sa protectrice, Qu'à jamais la vie de l'un protège celle de l'autre, et vice versa. Psalmodia Severus en pointant sa baguette vers l'herbe sous ses pieds.

\- Moi Harry Severus Snape Black, héritier de l'ancienne et prestigieuse maison Prince, lord régnant sur la noble maison Black, fils de Lily Evans et de Severus Tobias Snape Prince, invoque Gaïa, Mère de la magie, de la nature et créatrice de la vie : Lies mon âme à celle de ma protectrice Bellatrix Black, qu'à jamais ma vie protège la sienne et vice versa. Psalmodia à son tour Harry au milieu du cercle runique qu'avait dessiné Bella pendant qu'il était à Gringott.

\- Moi Bellatrix Black, héritière de la noble maison Black, invoque Gaïa, Mère de la magie, de la nature et créatrice de la vie : lies mon âme à celle de mon protégé Harry Severus Snape Black, qu'à jamais ma vie protège la sienne et vice versa. Les imita Bellatrix face à Harry et Severus.

Une aura magique noire, verte et bleu traversa le corps des trois sorciers les laissant pantelants et épuisés, à genoux sur le sol dur, au centre du cercle runique.

Bella leva sa baguette au ciel pour finir l'incantation malgré sa faiblesse.

\- Sit tenetur in animabus nostris, hoc erit tuum meum est et tua mea memorias facti sunt. Sciam doctrinarum scientia quae sum me tibi munera.*

Harry leva sa baguette à son tour vers le ciel et répéta :

\- Sit tenetur in animabus nostris, hoc erit tuum meum est et tua mea memorias facti sunt. Sciam doctrinarum scientia quae sum me tibi munera.*

Une nouvelle vague magique les plaqua tous les deux au sol, ponctionnant la magie de Severus pour les aider à tenir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les souvenirs de Harry ainsi que tout ce qu'ils savaient sur tout et n'importe quoi inonda la tête de Bellatrix. La même chose se produisait en même temps chez Harry. Il ingurgitait tout ce qui faisait Bella, ses souvenirs, son vécu, ses blessures, ses connaissances…

Quand ce fut terminé. Bella et Harry étaient allongés sur le dos, se tenant la main, évanouis ou endormis, Severus n'aurait su dire. Il entoura le poignet de Bella avec une main et utilisa l'autre pour attraper Harry. Puis il transplana pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Il apparut en plein milieu du salon où les autres discutaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Attaqua Minerva en voyant les deux évanouis.

\- Après. Mais rien de grave, enfin selon les points de vu. Lucius aide moi à les transplaner dans une chambre. Ils m'ont épuisé et je ne dois pas les séparer.

Lucius acquiesça et porta Bella pendant que Severus portait son fils sans que les mains des deux sorciers ne se lâchent une seconde. Lucius tendit la main vers Severus qui l'attrapa et le blond amorça le transplanage.

Ils déposèrent les deux sorciers sur le lit et leur lança des sorts de nettoyage. Severus remonta les couvertures sur eux et quitta la chambre pour le salon suivi de Lucius.

\- Dobby ! Appela Lucius. Harry avait envoyer tous ses elfes ici avant de partir du Manoir Potter. Apportes une potion énergisante pour Severus.

Dobby grimaça mais suivit l'ordre. Après tout c'était pour le père de son maître Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il vont bien ? Demanda Androméda.

\- Bella et Harry ont utilisé un cercle runique d'alliance d'âme. Lâcha Severus.

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeurs s'entendirent.

\- Donc ce n'est pas nécessaire que j'aille vérifier leur état de santé. Si l'incantation s'est bien passée, ils iront bien dans quelques heures. Lâcha Androméda, rassurée.

\- Ca c'est bien passé. Confirma Severus en avalant la potion que lui apporta Dobby.

\- Je comprend mieux leurs cachotteries alors. Sourit Hermione.

\- Autre chose, comment Voldemort et ses sbires ont pu pénétrer dans le Square Grimmaurd ? Demanda Minerva en couvant Severus d'un regard inquiet.

Severus en comprit la raison et lui fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien avec Harry. Elle sourit de soulagement.

\- Harry venait de transplaner au Square. Il discutait avec Severus et a oublié de remonter les protections. Voldemort a du croire attaquer le QG de l'Ordre. Donc Dumbledore a un traître dans ses rangs. Dit Lucius avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Narcissa.

Severus allait répondre quand Harry descendit en tenant la main de Bellatrix. Ils allaient bien mais avaient l'air épuisés.

\- Vous devriez être en train de dormir ! S'énerva Androméda en voyant leur état.

\- Plus tard, Méda. Contra Bellatrix sans lâcher la main du petit brun.

\- Pour répondre à vos questions, nous avons un mois maximum pour régler certaines choses. Ensuite nous partons. Hors de question que l'un de vous soit tuer pour une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas. Nous avons tous déjà trop enduré pour un peuple qui nous dénigre et nous crachera dessus à la moindre occasion. Commença Harry avec fureur.

\- Ceux qui voudront rester et se battre pourrons le faire. Mais nous sommes une famille et nous serons mieux ailleurs. Loin de tout ça. Proposa Bella avec le même ton.

\- Lucius, je veux détruire Dumbledore publiquement et rapidement. Je veux faire tomber l'empire qu'il s'est créé. Son image, sa fortune, son pouvoir. Tout. Demanda Harry.

\- Je suis ton homme. Répondit nonchalamment Lucius.

« tu m'étonnes ! » Pensa Bella à travers le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Harry mentalement.

« Dans la mesure où je ne peux plus rien te cacher mon esprit t'étant ouvert, je vais te répondre. Je soupçonne mon cher beau-frère d'avoir un très gros faible pour toi, joli cœur. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

« T'es sûr ? » Pensa Harry avec espoir.

« Oui. Joue un peu et tu auras ta confirmation. »Pensa Bella.

Harry et Bella échangèrent un regard complice avant de pouffer de concert.

\- On peut savoir de qui vous vous payez la tête tous les deux ? S'amusa Severus en comprenant que le lien télépathique était déjà en place.

\- Lucius. Avoua Bella en ricanant.

Le blond sursauta en entendant son nom .

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas. S'indigna-t-il.

\- Si on en revenait au plus urgent. S'amusa Cissa.

\- Mettez tous vos affaires en ordre. Ezra et Gobek se tiendront prêts quand on aura besoin d'eux. N'hésitez pas. Dit Harry.

\- Un mois. C'est tout ce que vous avez. Le coupa Severus. Que tout soit réglé ou pas, un mois, Harry.

Harry allait objecter pour la forme mais le regard déterminé et bourré d'affection de son père lui en coupa l'envie. Par Merlin ! Il avait un père. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez Severus au fils des mois mais le fait de savoir qu'il était son père donnait plus d'importance à ce regard.

Bella serra la main dans la sienne en captant les réflexions de son protégé.

\- Oui...Papa, hésita Harry. Il voulait montrer à Severus qu'il lui rendait son affection et sa dévotion aussi bien.

Severus déglutit et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Harry manqua le sourire béat de son père quand il se tourna vers Lucius.

\- On se met au travail ?

Lucius fit non de la tête ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

\- Mais… Commença-t-il.

\- Demain, Harry. Ordonna Androméda. Vous avez besoin de dormir pour finaliser le lien et récupérer l'énergie que vous a pris le cercle incantatoire.

Harry soupira mais fut obligé de suivre quand Bella le traîna par la main jusqu'à la chambre. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

\- Puisqu'on doit mettre nos affaires en ordre, commença Narcissa en arrêtant Lucius dans les marches, qui visiblement allait se coucher.

\- Oui ? Insista Lucius en voyant la moue nerveuse de son épouse.

\- Je veux qu'on en profite pour divorcer. Harry pourra en même temps me réintégrer à la famille Black. Ca lui fera de la paperasse en moins. Lâcha Narcissa.

\- Tu veux divorcer ? S'étonna Lucius qui ne voyait l'utilité de ce divorce en plein milieu d'une guerre.

\- Je t'en prie Lucius, tu peux le cacher à qui tu veux mais je sais que tu es tomber amoureux de Harry. Je ne veux pas que notre mariage l'empêche d'aller vers toi alors qu'il n'est qu'un mariage arrangé entre deux amis. On s'est dit le jour de notre mariage, qu'on divorcerait le jour où l'un de nous deux tombera amoureux. C'est ton cas. Un divorce ne ternira pas l'image des Malfoy, Lucius. Pas dans le contexte actuel.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'indigna Lucius.

\- Je t'ai dit mens à qui tu veux mais je te connais trop bien pour marcher là-dedans. Tu te voile la face mais je le sais, je le vois. Tu es complètement fou de Harry. C'était le cas juste avant l'incident de potion et c'est de pire en pire. Tu es fou de lui et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ça pour ta foutue fierté malfoyenne. S'exclama Narcissa en dépassant Lucius pour monter dans sa chambre.

Lucius se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Narcissa avait raison. Il était fou de Harry. Il avait déjà compris depuis un moment qu'il avait le béguin pour le petit brun, mais il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune lord, dans le bureau de Gringott. Par Salazar, Lucius reprends toi. Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et puisque tu veux Harry, tu auras Harry. Pensa Lucius. Il reprit son chemin vers sa chambre sans voir le regard amusé de Severus.

\- Comptes là dessus mon ami. Ricana Severus. Il n'avait aucun problème à l'idée d'un couple entre son fils et son meilleur ami. Il avait bien remarqué les regards de son fils sur le blond depuis des mois. Mais il était hors de question qu'il facilite les choses pour Lucius. C'était son fils, par Merlin.

 _* Latin → Que nos âmes soient liées, que tes souvenirs deviennent miens et que les miens deviennent tiens. Que mes connaissances, enseignements, savoirs et tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis, te soit donné en cadeau._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La vengeance façon Snape-Prince**

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Le rituel runique qu'il avait fait avec Bella et son père la veille l'avait épuisé. Mais il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit.

Il se leva et sourit en voyant Bella enfouie sous les couvertures. Il déplaça une mèche brune qui tombait sur les yeux clos de l'ancienne mangemorte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un bruit.

Après une longue douche, il enfila un pantalon en cuir noir mettant ses formes en valeur et une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Il déposa une cape vert émeraude sur ses épaules et allait l'attacher quand il se rendit compte que sa broche ne comportait plus que les armoiries Black. Il sourit. Visiblement la destruction du Manoir Ancestral des Potter avait fait son œuvre. Il cliqua la broche et se chaussa de ses bottes en peau de dragon. Au moment de quitter la chambre il vit le bracelet que lui avait Lucius à Noël. Il le passa autour de son poignet et passa autour de son cou le médaillon Prince que lui avait laissé sa mère. Il quitta la chambre en glissant sa baguette sans sa manche.

Il rejoignait le hall pour transplaner quand il entendit un toussotement.

\- Tu me semble bien apprêté. Lui parvint la voix de Lucius.

Harry se retourna et envoya un sourire désarmant au blond.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Dit simplement Harry.

\- Qui nécessite une telle tenue ? Demanda Lucius les lèvres pincées.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de l'aristocrate.

\- Je dois aller voir les jumeaux Weasley. Il est temps de régler le problème Weasley.

\- Je vois. Dit froidement Lucius.

Harry sourit en comprenant que Lucius était tout simplement jaloux.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Lucius vexé.

\- Rien d'important. Si Bella ou mon père me cherche, tu peux leur dire que je suis à l'appartement des jumeaux au dessus de leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse ? Demanda Harry.

Lucius acquiesça sans un mot.

Harry lui offrit un dernier sourire et se retourna pour partir quand une main le retint par le poignet.

Il se sentit happé vers un corps chaud et percuta la large poitrine du blond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux lèvres douces mais possessives se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Il se tendit sous la surprise mais se détendit lentement quand Lucius commença à l'embrasser avec passion. L'aristocrate lui mordit la lèvre qu'il ouvrit sous le choc. Lucius en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et approfondir le baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius mit fin au baiser sans lâcher le corps fin du brun dans ses bras.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? Bégaya Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- Un Weasley ne peut pas apprécier ce genre de tenue. Un Malfoy si. Maintenant tu as une raison de t'être mis sur ton trente et un. Railla Lucius en quittant la pièce.

Harry pouffa mi-éberlué mi-amusé. Par Merlin, il s'habille comme ça tous les jours si c'est pour que Lucius l'embrasse de cette façon. Pensa Harry.

Il transplana pour le Chemin de Traverse, des papillons au ventre. Au moins ça a eu le mérite de me détendre. Pensa le jeune lord.

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre la boutique des jumeaux et monta à l'étage pour frapper à la porte de leur appartement. Il était à peine huit heure du matin, les jumeaux devait être encore chez eux.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Georges en l'attirant dans une étreinte fraternelle pendant que Fred refermait la porte derrière eux.

\- On s'est fait du soucis pour toi, frérot. On a vu Kingsley ce matin, il nous a expliqué tout ce que Tonks avait daigné lui dire. Expliqua Fred en invitant Harry dans le salon.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé mais je ne savais en qui je pouvais encore avoir confiance en votre famille. Répondit Harry.

\- Ah. Donc quand Kingsley a dit que tu avais quelque chose contre Dumbledore et notre famille il avait raison ? Demanda Fred d'un ton anxieux.

\- Oui. C'est compliqué. Pour commencer j'ai appris certaines choses hier qui changent la donne. Et je ne compte pas retourner à Poudlard lundi. Idem pour Draco, Hermione, Minerva et mon p… Severus. Expliqua Harry.

\- Je vois. Tu nous explique ? Demanda gentiment Fred.

\- Oui. Mais je dois d'abord vous demander de faire venir votre père, Bill et Charlie sans que votre mère, Ronald et Ginny ne soient au courant.

\- D'accord. Ca ne sera pas difficile, Charlie, Bill et nous, nous sommes disputés avec notre mère hier. Charlie l'a entendu parlé avec Dumbledore au nouveau QG, au sujet de l'argent qu'ils t'auraient volé. Mais on en sait pas plus.

\- Donc ni ton père, ni vous, ni vos deux aînés n'étiez au courant ?

\- Non. On ne sait même pas réellement ce qu'il c'est passé. Avoua Georges.

Fred revint dans le salon.

\- Je les ai prévenu par cheminette, ils arrivent. Expliqua Fred.

Au même moment, la cheminée s'activa plusieurs fois de suite laissant passer Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Kingsley et Arthur.

\- Ah ! Lâcha Harry. Je n'avais pas prévu autant de monde.

\- Désolé Harry. S'excusa Arthur, j'étais au Ministère avec Kingsley et il a refusé de me laisser partir si je ne l'emmenais pas.

Le grand auror noir sourit fier de lui. Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Il aimait bien Kingsley.

\- Ca va pas de soucis. Tonks s'est porté garant pour Kingsley.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le petit salon.

\- J'ai plusieurs choses à vous expliquer. Mais la première raison de ma visite concerne la famille Weasley et je comprendrais que vous préféreriez que ça reste en famille, Arthur. Dit Harry gêné.

\- C'est bon Harry. Fleur fait partie de la famille maintenant et je suis assez proche de Kingsley pour ne rien avoir à lui cacher. Répondit Arthur.

\- Très bien. Pour faire simple, j'ai appris hier, grâce à une lettre testamentaire que ma mère a caché dans la voûte ancestrale des Potter qu'elle n'avait pas épousé Potter par choix. Elle était amoureuse de Severus Snape qui soit dit en passant est mon père. Lâcha Harry en jaugeant les réactions.

Tout le monde sembla sous le choc mais rien d'autre.

\- Dumbledore et Potter ont manipulé ma mère, Severus, Minerva et bien d'autre. Potter, pour avoir ma mère et Dumbledore pour le pouvoir. Je n'irais pas dans les détails, mais j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait tapé dans mes coffres de ma naissance à ma majorité et les Weasley en ont largement bénéficié.

\- Je t'assure que non Harry. Jamais je n'aurais accepté une chose pareil. S'indigna Arthur.

\- Je sais, Mr Weasley. Vous êtes un homme d'honneur. Je ne vous accuse pas vous, mais j'ai des preuves contre Molly, Ginny et Ron. Et j'ai la preuve aussi que Dumbledore et Molly ont magiquement manipulé Sirius pour qu'il signe un contrat de fiançailles entre moi et Ginny.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur sous le choc.

\- Par chance, enfin pour moi, Sirius était encore en cavale à l'époque de la signature. Il pouvait léguer l'héritage Black malgré ça, via Gringott, mais n'avait pas d'autre droits, encore moins celui de tuteur pour moi.

\- Donc le contrat est caduque ? S'empressa de demander Bill.

\- Oui, Bill. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, comme j'ai répudié l'héritage Potter, hier, le contrat s'annule automatiquement dans la mesure où il a été fait entre Lord Harry James Potter et Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sauf que depuis hier le nom des Potter n'existe plus et le miens et Harry Severus Snape Black. Nous avons les preuves que Molly espérait mettre la main sur les fortunes Potter et ensuite Black quand j'en aurait hérité à ma majorité, en me faisant épouser Ginny. Expliqua Harry.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Murmura Arthur d'une voix blanche.

\- Je sais, Mr Weasley. Mais rien n'est de votre faute. Maintenant si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'occuper du cas de vos deux cadets et de votre femme. J'ai un dossier en attente à Gringott pour la justice mais par respect pour vous, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux je ne ferais rien qui puisse jeter votre nom dans la boue. Commença Harry.

\- Tu pourrais. Lâcha Charlie l'air morose.

\- Mais je ne le ferais pas. Par contre je ne ferais pas de cadeau à ces trois là. Donc je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous donner l'opportunité de répudier officiellement Ron, Ginny et Molly avant que je donne mon feu vert à Gringott.

\- Merci, Harry. Le remercia Arthur en déposant un baiser affectueux sur son front. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Tous les Weasley acquiescèrent.

\- Moi, Arthur Weasley, patriarche de la famille Weasley répudie, en ce jour, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Molly Annabelle Weasley née Prewett de la famille Weasley. Psalmodia Arthur, sa baguette à la main.

Un parchemin apparut avec l'annonce de répudiation et Arthur la signa magiquement avant de la donner à ses enfants pour qui fassent la même chose. Un exemplaire disparut pour le Terrier où se trouvait Molly depuis que Harry avait viré l'Ordre du Square, le second, Arthur le rangea dans sa poche. Il tendit le troisième à Kingsley qui le signa en tant que membre témoin du ministère et il disparut dans les archives ministérielles.

\- Quel est le plan ? Demanda les jumeaux.

\- Kingsley je voudrais que tu fasses en sorte que Ronald soit refusé à l'académie d'aurors. Je sais qu'il devait envoyer son inscription bientôt, avant de passer ses ASPICS. Idem pour tout poste lié au ministère ou aux diverses institutions, administrations et annexes liés au ministère. Kingsley Acquiesça avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Pour Ginny ? Demanda Fleur.

\- Idem. Dans tous les cas, je vais prévenir Gringott d'attaquer en justice les trois afin de récupérer mon argent. A eux trois, ils ont touché environ 50 000 gallions venant des voûtes secondaire des Potter. Dans la mesure ou j'ai fait don des biens immobiliers des Potter à Gringott pour qu'ils créent plusieurs orphelinats, et que l'argent des voûtes Potter a été transféré sur un compte au nom de Gringott, spécialement pour être utilisé par les nouveaux orphelinats sorciers… commença Harry.

\- Je suppose que l'argent volé venant des anciennes voûtes Potter, tu ne voudra pas le garder ? Demanda Kingsley par curiosité en le coupant.

\- En effet. Dès que la procédure sera lancée par Gringott, la voûte Prewett où se trouve l'argent sera vidée. Il y a, selon Gringott, 30 000 Gallions que Molly, Ron et Ginny devaient garder au cas où. Avec les 20 000 Gallions restant, Molly a acheté un cottage en Irlande. Je suppose que ça devait servir de lieu de retraite pour eux trois. Le cottage sera vendu. Charlie tu vas prendre 10 000 gallions. J'aimerais que tu ouvre une autre réserve, là où tu le souhaite et que tu la gères. 10 000 Gallion pour Bill et Fleur, pour ce que vous voulez, achetez-vous une maison pour fonder enfin votre famille, peu m'importe. 20 000 gallions pour les jumeaux. Et 10 000 gallions pour vous Mr Weasley. Le terrain du Terrier vous appartiens, faites reconstruire quelque chose dessus ou vendez et achetez autre par.

\- Harry… Commença Arthur.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas de discussion. Je ne vous fais pas la charité. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi à mon tour. Et puis James Potter était très fier de sa fortune selon ma mère. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant comment je m'utilise. La seule condition c'est que vous profitiez de vos vies sans vous inquiéter de cette foutue guerre si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Sourit mesquinement Harry.

\- D'accord, Harry. Mais à une condition. On veux être dans vos plans. Quelques soient les projets et quelques soient ceux qui t'entourent. Sourit Fleur d'un ton sans appel.

Les autres acquiescèrent de concert même Kingsley, alors qu'il savait par Tonks qui étaient ceux qui protégeaient Harry depuis quelques temps.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse cette fiole. Elle contient un condensé de tous les souvenirs concernant tout ce que j'ai appris et ce qu'il c'est passé depuis cet été. Fred, détruits là quand c'est vu. C'est une copie.

Fred acquiesça.

Harry leur laissa sa pensine et sortit pour rejoindre Gringott.

\- Bonjour, Lord Black-Snape. Salua Ezra en le voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour, Ezra. Répondit Harry en s'installant dans le bureau de sa gestionnaire.

\- Je vous écoutes. Sourit machiavéliquement la gobeline.

\- Vous pouvez poursuivre en justice Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett et Ginny Prewett. Détruisez-les financièrement et publiquement.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit la Gobeline.

\- Lancer la procédure pour Dumbledore. Lord Malfoy va s'occuper de détruire son image et son influence via le ministère. Continua Harry.

\- Autre chose ?

\- J'aimerai savoir où en est notre plan de secours ?

\- Vous voulez l'utiliser déjà ? S'étonna la gobeline.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai trouvé une île incartable. Elle appartenait jusque là à Gringott après que le dernier propriétaire sorcier soit mort. Elle fait une centaine de kilomètre carré avec une immense forêt sur plus de la moitié de l'île. Nous avons magiquement construit les infrastructures que vous vouliez et plusieurs cottages de belle taille. Expliqua Ezra.

\- Parfait. Merci Ezra. La remercia Harry avant de la saluer et d'utiliser la cheminette pour le Manoir Malfoy.

\- Harry ? Appela Severus en voyant son fils apparaître dans le hall du Manoir. Tu es parti tôt selon Lucius.

\- Oui. J'ai parlé aux Weasley et j'ai donné le feu vert à Ezra pour le dossier Weasley enfin non Prewett maintenant et celui de Dumbledore. Sourit Harry.

\- Bien. Il était temps qu'ils payent. Dit sombrement Severus. J'ai su quelque chose de nouveau concernant l'Ordre via Kingsley ce matin.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant le visage crispé de son père.

\- Dumbledore leur a annoncé qu'ils allaient devoir trouver des morceaux d'âmes du Lord Noir, sept exactement, cachés dans des artefacts, avant de pouvoir tuer le Lord. Expliqua Severus.

\- Je sais. Dumbledore voulait que ce soit moi qui les cherche.

\- Et me prévenir ? Pesta Severus.

\- On ne s'est pas occupé du cas Voldemort depuis le début de l'été, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Dit Harry avec une moue contrite.

\- Dumbledore leur a dit qu'ils devaient mettre la main sur toi parce que l'un de ces morceau d'âme se trouvait dans ta tête. Dit sombrement Severus.

\- Je sais ça aussi. Dumbledore espérait que je détruise les horcruxes puis Voldemort avant de me tuer moi sous prétexte que Voldemort aurait pu revenir via l'horcruxe en moi. J'ai appris ça l'année dernière en l'entendant parler avec Fol Œil à Poudlard une nuit. C'est à partir de là qu'on a commencé à faire notre vie de notre côté avec Mione et à se méfier de Dumbledore. Même si la mort de mon parrain nous avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille.

Dire que Severus était furieux était un euphémisme.

\- Calmes ta magie papa, elle va faire exploser le manoir. Je doute que Lucius apprécie. Rigola Harry.

\- Comment peux tu prendre ça à la rigolade ? Cria Severus furieux.

\- L'horcruxe dans ma tête a été détruit quand j'ai fait le lien d'âme avec Bella. Le rassura Harry.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Se calma un peu Severus.

\- Parce que je l'ai senti. Et puis Bella a vérifié avant et après. Il n'y a plus que moi là-haut. Rigola Harry en pointant un doigt sur sa cicatrice.

Severus se calma et rappela sa magie turbulente avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras dans une étreinte possessive.

\- Crétin, je suis trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Railla Severus dans les cheveux de son fils.

Harry pouffa et profita un moment de la chaleur des bras de son père.

Bella appela Harry via leur lien et s'installa dans la bibliothèque Malfoy.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui. Dit Bella en attirant Harry vers elle pour qu'il s'asseye près d'elle.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Je sens un maelstrom de sentiments dans ta petite tête et c'est difficile à suivre. Dit Bella.

Harry soupira.

\- Je suis fatigué Bella. J'ai même pas dix-huit ans et je suis épuisé. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Avoua Harry.

\- Je sais. Dit Bella en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bella ? Appela Narcissa en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Ah, je vous dérange ?

\- Non, Cissa. Je vous laisse. Dit sombrement Harry en quittant la pièce.

\- Tout va bien, Bella ? S'inquiéta Cissa, une fois Harry sorti.

\- Non. Il ne va pas bien. Je pense qu'il est au bout du rouleau. Il craque. Avoua Bella en soupirant.

\- Nous craquons tous. C'est donc normal qu'il soit à bout. Il est trop jeune pour avoir tant vécu. Dit tristement Narcissa.

Bella acquiesça et écouta sa sœur lui parler, d'une oreille distraite.

Harry referma la porte de la bibliothèque et erra dans le manoir comme une âme en peine. Il était heureux malgré tout mais il se sentait épuisé par tout ce cirque.

Il se figea quand il vit que ses pas l'avait mené au bureau de Lucius.

Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta Lucius en voyant son visage fatigué. Allons bon, que c'était-il encore passé, pensa Lucius.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Lucius se leva, contourna le fauteuil qui lui faisait dos en laissant sa main glisser dans les cheveux du jeune lord. Il s'accroupit devant Harry et posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées, l'air sombre.

\- Harry ? Susurra Lucius d'une voix suave.

\- Hum ? Répondit Harry sans rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermer pour se détendre, en vain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Rien. Lâcha distraitement Harry, les yeux toujours fermés. Juste besoin de me détendre, je suppose.

Lucius réfléchit un instant et sourit.

Il gigota légèrement pour s'asseoir sur ses talons et laissa sa main glisser sur la cuisse couverte de cuir du jeune lord. Harry frissonna mais ne dit rien et garda les yeux fermés.

Lucius sourit en le sentant frissonner.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry et à glisser ses doigts dans le cou nu, d'une caresse aérienne.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment un Malfoy, se détend ? Joua Lucius.

\- Hum hum. Confirma Harry. Par Merlin, les doigts de Lucius le rendait fou.

Lucius écarta un peu les jambes de Harry pour se glisser entre elles et se rapprocher de l'objet de ses désirs.

Il glissa sa tête dans le cou dénudé du gryffondor et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son cou puis de sa gorge. Il sentait la peau du plus jeune frissonner sous ses doigts.

Harry se cala un peu mieux dans le fauteuil sans déloger Lucius de son cou.

Il gémit involontairement en sentant les dents de l'aristocrate se refermer sur le lobe de son oreille.

Lucius stoppa sa douce torture et redescendit vers le magnifique torse offert. Il dégagea les deux pans de la chemise et mordilla le téton de son vis à vis. Il sentit Harry sursauter sous la surprise puis frissonner de plaisir.

Il dessina un chemin de baisers, de mordillements et de coups de langue le long du torse couleur porcelaine et glissa la pointe de sa langue dans le nombril de son cadet, mimant l'acte. Il sourit contre le ventre de Harry en l'entendant gémir de plus belle.

Il déboutonna lentement le pantalon de cuir, laissant le temps à Harry de refuser. Quand il sentit la main de Harry, initialement posée sur l'accoudoir, attraper une mèche de cheveux blond et l'entortiller dans ses doigts distraitement, il reprit.

\- Lèves les hanches. Ordonna Lucius d'une voix suave.

Harry s'exécuta et Lucius en profita pour baisser le pantalon puis le caleçon sans lui retirer. Harry reposa son postérieur sur le fauteuil et referma les yeux en reposant la tête sur le dossier.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et sourit en voyant le total abandon de son presque amant. Par Merlin ! Il était magnifique. Pensa le blond.

Il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Harry d'une main, le faisant frissonner à nouveau. Il glissa sa langue le long du membre semi-dressé et sourit en entendant Harry haleter.

Il continua à promener la pointe de sa langue le long du sexe de Harry puis l'engloutit sans crier gare.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il sentait son érection être doucement compressée dans la bouche chaude et humide de Lucius. Il va me rendre fou. Pensa Harry en laissant passer un gémissement tout bonnement indécent.

Lucius accéléra le rythme en entendant Harry gémir. Il glissa ses mains sous Harry et les posa entre l'assise du fauteuil et les fesses douces et finement musclées.

Il gémit quand il sentit les doigts de Harry se glisser dans ses cheveux avec douceur.

Le gémissement vibra sur le membre dur du plus jeune. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il était près de son ultime plaisir, tout près.

Harry resserra son emprise dans les cheveux du blond en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Lucius. Gémit Harry. Lucius, arrêtes, je vais...hum !

Au contraire, Lucius ralentit et resserra ses lèvres autour du membre pour lui donner du plaisir tout en le faisant tenir encore un peu.

Il retira une main de sous Harry et attrapa sa baguette sur le sol pour invoquer en informulé, une fiole de lubrifiant depuis le labo de Severus.

Une fois la fiole dans la main, il trempa un doigt dedans et stoppa sa fellation.

\- Lucius ! S'indigna Harry au bord du gouffre.

\- Chut. Dit Lucius en rigolant. Fais-moi confiance. Reposes ta tête sur le fauteuil et refermes les yeux.

Harry s'exécuta, un brin frustré.

Lucius utilisa sa baguette pour faire disparaître complètement le pantalon en cuir et le boxer du brun et écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Il glissa un coussin sous ses fesses pour le surélever.

Sans un mot de plus, il reprit le membre de Harry dans sa bouche, qui gémit de bonheur.

Lucius en profita pour glisser son doigt lubrifié avec douceur dans l'intimité de son jeune amant.

Harry sursauta légèrement mais ne changea pas de position.

Au bout de quelques secondes, sentant Harry de nouveau au bord du gouffre, Lucius incurva son doigt et tapa en plein dans sa prostate faisant crier Harry de plaisir.

\- Oh Merlin ! Lâcha Harry en ressentant une onde de plaisir lui traverser le corps.

Lucius accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens sur le sexe du jeune lord tout en tapant à plusieurs reprises sur sa prostate. Lucius sentit les cuisses et le bas ventre du brun se tendre soudainement.

Un dernier coup sur sa prostate et Harry sentit un orgasme puissant imploser en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans la bouche du blond.

Il retomba sur le siège, sans force et dans un état de béatitude.

\- Détendu ? Ricana Lucius, fier de lui.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu es trop fort. Dit sincèrement Harry avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Évidemment, Se gaussa Lucius, amusé.

\- Prétentieux. Railla Harry.

Lucius leva un sourcil et se releva avant de plaquer Harry contre sa poitrine.

\- Je vais te faire ôter ce mot de la bouche définitivement. Un Malfoy n'est pas prétentieux, il est tout simplement le meilleur. Dit Lucius en les transplanant dans ses quartiers.

Il jeta Harry sur le dos qui explosa de rire et d'un coup de baguette expert, fit disparaître sa chemise ouverte et ses chaussettes, le laissant complètement nu sur le lit, en dehors du bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à Noël et le médaillon Prince.

Harry sourit devant le regard de convoitise du blond. D'un geste de la main, il fit exploser les boutons de la chemise du blond et se mordilla la lèvre d'envie devant ce torse magnifique.

Lucius ricana en le voyant faire.

\- Tu me dois une seconde chemise. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Harry répéta son geste et le pantalon noir du blond s'ouvrit restant campé sur ses hanches.

\- Et un pantalon. Rigola Harry quand le bouton du pantalon tomba au sol.

Sa magie sans baguette n'étant pas tout à fait au point, il attrapa la baguette de l'aristocrate d'un accio sans baguette et lui lança un sort pour le déshabiller entièrement.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu es magnifique. Pensa Harry à voix haute, les yeux brûlants de désir.

\- Je te renvois le compliment. Sourit Lucius en se jetant sur Harry, plaquant son érection grandissante contre celle de son amant gémissant.

Harry glissa ses mains dans le dos de Lucius et caressa ses flancs du bout des doigts arrachant une multitude de frissons au blond.

Lucius baissa la tête et commença à grignoter le cou de son jeune amant. Harry gémit.

\- Lucius ! Gémit Harry en se frottant contre le corps musclé contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? Le taquina Lucius.

\- Que tu me fasses l'amour. Dit Harry en rougissant.

Lucius se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux noir et vert de son doux amant. Par Merlin, il était fou de lui.

\- Tu me rends fou. Avoua Lucius.

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'aristocrate pour avoir un baiser.

Lucius rompit le baiser quand il pensa à quelque chose.

\- Harry, es-tu vierge ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry rougit et acquiesça.

\- Harry...soupira Lucius en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune.

Comprenant le dilemme du blond, Harry releva la tête du blond pour voir son visage.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre. Dit-il déterminé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix étranglée.

\- Parce que je… Hésita Harry. Je…Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et un peu plus chaque jours. Avoua le brun en baissant les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être mièvre et que Lucius allait le jeter.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? S'indigna Harry.

\- Non. Lâcha Lucius le visage impassible.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha Lucius en vrillant le regard surpris de Harry de ses magnifiques orbes grises.

\- Tu quoi ? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Lucius grogna et cacha son visage dans le cou du brun.

\- Ne m'obliges pas à répéter, je t'en prie.

D'un coup de hanche, Harry renversa Lucius sur le dos et monta à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Joua Harry.

Lucius grogna de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

\- Je veux que tu le dise encore. Dit Harry en souriant comme un bienheureux.

\- Non. Grommela Lucius.

Harry sourit et donna un coup de bassin, pressant les deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre en gémissant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un démon tentateur.

\- Dis le encore.

\- Non. Contrat Lucius.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement et attrapa la baguette de Lucius pour se préparer magiquement sous les yeux brillant de désir du blond.

\- Dis le encore. Joua Harry.

\- Non. Tonna Lucius.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement et se glissa sur l'érection douloureuse du blond pour s'empaler dessus en douceur après l'avoir lubrifier largement d'un sort.

Lucius rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux sous la myriade de sensation.

\- Dis-le. Gémit Harry en se mouvant sur l'érection de l'aristocrate.

\- N-Non. Gémit Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Lucius attrapa les hanches de son amant et le plaqua sur le dos sans sortir de son antre.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Harry ? Joua Lucius en faisant des allers-retours frénétiques à l'intérieur du jeune lord.

\- Ouiiiii. Hurla Harry quand le membre de Lucius percuta sa prostate avec force et précision.

\- Dis-le. Souffla Lucius en accélérant encore le mouvement.

\- J-j-je t'aime. Oh par Merlin Lucius ! Cria Harry.

\- A qui appartiens-tu ? Grogna Lucius en plongeant de nouveau dans son amant.

\- A toi. Oh mon dieu, Lucius. Lucius. Je t'aime cria Harry en explosant contre le ventre de Lucius.

Lucius grogna en sentant son membre être enserré par l'orgasme du plus jeune. Par Merlin, il le rendait fou.

Il réussit à faire quelques mouvements en plus avant d'exploser au fin fond de son amant.

\- Je t'aime. Gémit Lucius, tremblant alors qu'il se vidait dans l'antre aimée.

Harry sourit, satisfait.

Lucius se retira avec douceur et remit Harry dans le bon sens du lit avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de remonter les couvertures sur eux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Pendant le même temps dans le salon.

Bellatrix buvait son thé quand elle recracha sa gorgée.

\- Bella ! S'indigna Androméda.

Bella ne put répondre. Par Merlin, elle allait tuer Lucius. Il aurait pu la prévenir par Merlin, elle ressentait toutes les émotions de Harry via le lien.

\- Où sont Lucius et Harry ? Demanda un Severus désappointé en pénétrant dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella en frissonnant.

\- Parce que j'ai un flacon de lubrifiant qui m'ait passé sous le nez dans le labo. Je vais tuer ton beau-frère. S'indigna Severus.

\- Ou la ! Je crois que tu ne devrais pas les interrompre c'est trop tard. Par contre je veux bien que tu me dises comment bloquer le lien momentanément ? Dit Bella en frissonnant de nouveau.

Severus pouffa en comprenant.

\- Remontes tes barrières d'occlumencie au maximum ça devrait suffire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : La magie ancestrale des Black**

Voilà deux semaines que les procès contre Dumbledore et contre les Prewett anciennement Weasley se déroulaient. Les journalistes étaient déchaînés et le peuple magique indigné.

Les titres étaient parlant et tape à l'œil.

' _Les manipulations et exactions d'Albus Dumbledore_ _révélées. Devons nous combattre un mage noir ou deux ?_.' La Gazette du Sorcier

' _Arthur Weasley, membre du ministère, renie sa femme et deux de ses enfants_ ' La Gazette du Sorcier

' _Le Survivant manipulé. Harry Severus Snape Black n'est pas un Potter_ !' Le Chicaneur.

Harry se tenait à l'écart de toute cette nouvelle publicité en restant cloîtré au Manoir Malfoy avec les autres.

Harry reposa le dernier journal et soupira.

Cela faisait deux jours que Bella était partie pour, selon ses dires : une mission personnelle. Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire et il ne sentait rien dans leur lien. Impossible de savoir ce que manigançait sa protectrice et amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait soupirer comme ça ? Demanda Lucius en entrant dans la salle à manger où Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Bella depuis deux jours et je ne sens rien dans le lien. Pesta Harry.

\- Harry, Bella est une combattante hors pair et une vraie vipère rusée. Fais lui confiance.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Non. S'empressa de dire Lucius pour ne pas s'attirer la colère explosive de son compagnon. Elle ne m'a rien dit à part 'fais attention à mon poussin'.

Harry pouffa en entendant le surnom que lui donnait Bella.

\- Je suppose qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Concéda Harry toujours inquiet.

Lucius se leva et releva Harry pour le plaquer contre son torse.

\- C'est le cas. Attendons encore deux jours avant de la chercher. Elle a dit qu'elle en avait pour cinq jours maximum, si tout se passait bien. Dit Lucius en glissant son nez dans le cou chaud de son amant.

\- Justement. C'est le 'si tout se passe bien' qui me gêne. Dit Harry en frissonnant. Par Merlin, cet homme aura ma mort ! Pensa Harry en sentant Lucius l'embrasser derrière l'oreille là où la peau était si tendre. Luce ?

\- Hum ? Grommela le blond sans arrêter sa douce torture.

\- Tu veux bien me donner un baiser. Rigola Harry.

Lucius releva la tête, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- Mais avec plaisir. Répondit l'aristocrate avant d'embrasser Harry avec lenteur et douceur.

\- Ôtes ta bouche de mon fils ! Claqua la voix mi-amusée, mi-grondante de Severus.

Lucius releva la tête pour voir son meilleur ami s'installer à la table. Il sourit mesquinement et déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de son amant.

\- Bonjour, Papa. Dit un Harry mort de rire en sortant de l'étreinte du blond.

\- Bonjour, Fils. Répondit Severus en souriant légèrement.

\- Bon, je vous laisse je dois aller voir Fudges. Ce crétin a enfin trouvé tous les renseignements que je lui avait demandé te concernant, Harry. Je vais pouvoir les donner à l'avocat pour le dossier contre les Prewett et Dumbledore. Dit Lucius en quittant la pièce.

\- On sait où est Dumbledore ? Son procès commence dans deux jours. Demanda Harry à Severus.

\- Pas depuis deux jours. Répondit mystérieusement Severus.

\- Deux jours tu dis ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus acquiesça en buvant son thé.

\- Severus, où est Bella ? S'emporta Harry en comprenant qu'il y avait un lien.

\- C'est Papa pas Severus ! S'indigna Severus en souriant. Et je ne sais pas où est Bella. J'ai compris comme toi qu'il y avait un lien entre la disparition de Dumbledore et le départ de Bella mais je n'en sais pas plus, mon grand.

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce que cette tête de mule de Black avait encore manigancé, pensa Harry.

Bella reposa la carte du maraudeur sur la table branlante de l'appartement moldu qu'elle avait sous-loué pour quelques jours.

Elle devra remercier Harry. Sa carte magique lui avait considérablement facilité les choses.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure pour pénétrer secrètement dans Poudlard, assommer Dumbledore d'un sort de sommeil puissant pendant qu'il dormait et le léviter, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de son poussin, jusqu'au delà des limites de Poudlard. Mcgonagall avait fait en sorte que l'ancienne mangemorte ne croise personne dans Poudlard.

De là, elle avait transplané dans le petit appartement de Londres avec son fardeau et lui avait fait boire une lampée de 'goutte du mort-vivant'. Là elle devait remercier Severus et son stock parfait.

Jusque là tout allait bien. Le plus dur restait à venir.

Elle était tombé sur un livre ancien dans l'ancienne bibliothèque des Malfoy. Celle qui était cachée au fin fond du manoir et bourrée de sorts de protection. Heureusement Lucius lui en avait donné l'accès.

Elle avait passé presque une semaine dans la bibliothèque à étudier plus avant le livre qu'elle y avait trouvé. Elle avait découvert qu'il y avait un moyen d'atteindre le voile de l'au delà via l'arcane qui se trouvait au ministère afin qu'il aspire à distance les horcruxes du Lord en même temps que son âme morcelée. Cela nécessitait des sacrifices. Mais elle était prête. Et puis elle ferait une pierre deux coups voir trois.

Le problème étant qu'elle devait mettre la main sur son ancien maître. Et c'est là que le bas blessait.

Elle avait bien une idée mais le risque était énorme. Si elle était trop en danger, le lien s'activerait malgré elle, et Harry se retrouverait face au Lord Noir. Et ça elle ne le permettrait pas.

Ne restait qu'une solution : appeler le Lord dans un cercle runique. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle était puissante mais loin d'être au niveau du Lord Noir.

Elle transplana pour le Manoir Malfoy. Au moins ça rassurerait son poussin.

\- Bella ! S'exclama une tornade brune en la percutant de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva avec les bras plein d'un petit Snape-Black rassuré.

\- Ca va poussin mais tu m'étouffe.

Harry rigola et se posta furieux devant elle. Bella grimaça. Elle allait en prendre pour son grade si elle lui en donnait la chance. Pas moyen !

\- Avant que tu ne me hurle dessus, Poussin, je vais bien et pour le moment je n'ai rien fait qui me mette réellement en danger.

\- Oui. Mais tu viens de dire 'pour le moment ? S'offusqua Harry.

\- Si je te dis que ce que j'ai à faire, je ne vais pas le faire toute seule, tu seras rassuré ?

\- Peut-être. Ou tu pourrais me dire ce que tu manigance ? Tenta Harry.

\- Non. Fais-moi confiance. Demanda sérieusement Bellatrix.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis soupira.

\- Très bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Accepta Harry.

\- Merci poussin. Je dois aller quelque part avec Cissa et Méda. On sera de retour rapidement si tout va bien.

Harry acquiesça et la laissa passer à contre cœur.

Bella traversa le manoir au pas de course et trouva ses deux sœurs dans la bibliothèque. Elle jeta des sorts de silence sur la porte et se posta devant les deux femmes.

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour quelques choses.

\- Très bien explique-nous. Accepta Méda.

Bella S'installa et commença à expliquer son projet.

Les trois sœurs Black venaient de transplaner dans le petit appartement sous-loué.

\- Comment on procède ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- On doit trouver un endroit isolé pour faire un cercle incantatoire et utiliser ma marque des ténèbres pour inverser le lien et faire venir Voldemort à nous.

\- Le risque étant, si j'ai bien compris tes explications, que ça foire et que tu te retrouve devant Voldemort là où il se trouve ? Ironisa Méda.

\- En utilisant la magie ancestrale des Black qui nous lie, ça fonctionnera. Enfin j'espère. Mais je dois essayer. Répondit Bella.

\- Le fait d'utiliser notre magie familiale ne va pas avertir Harry ? S'étonna Cissa.

\- Si. C'est pour ça qu'avant qu'on parte, j'ai expliqué mon plan à Lucius sans lui donner la finalité. Il s'occupera de Harry pour qu'il ne nous rejoigne pas. Répondit Bella en grimaçant.

\- Tu es consciente que si Harry te crois ou nous crois en danger, Lucius ne fera pas le poids même si c'est un sorcier puissant ? S'inquiéta Méda.

\- Oui mais la magie de Lucius et celle de Severus ensemble, égalise celle de Harry. Ca devrait suffire.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'inconnues dans ton plan. Mais allons y. Accepta Méda.

Les trois femmes transplanèrent pour les ruines du Manoir Ancestral des Black.

Narcissa et Bellatrix passèrent une heure à dessiner le cercle incantatoire et à disposer tous les accessoires pour le rituel. Pendant ce temps, Androméda invoquait des protections autour du cercle pour empêcher Voldemort de transplaner en dehors du cercle une fois dedans et pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie, seules elles trois, placées en dehors du cercle, pourront utiliser leurs baguettes.

\- C'est prêt pour nous. Lança la voix de Bellatrix.

\- Très bien, buvez-ça ! Ordonna Androméda en leur donnant des potions de force pour palier l'énergie qu'elles avaient utilisé pour tout préparer. Elle en but une à son tour et se plaça d'un côté du cercle runique. Narcissa en fit de même et Bellatrix s'installa au milieu du cercle runique.

Androméda relia leurs trois flux magique et appela la magie ancestrale des Black.

\- Sur les ruines du domaine qui a vu naître ses enfants et couler le sang des Black, moi Androméda Black, invoque la magie ancestrale de la noble famille Black, pour combattre l'ennemi.

\- Sur les ruines du domaine qui a vu naître ses enfants et couler le sang des Black, moi Narcissa Black, invoque la magie ancestrale de la noble famille Black, pour combattre l'ennemi.

\- Sur les ruines du domaine qui a vu naître ses enfants et couler le sang des Black, moi Bellatrix Black, invoque la magie ancestrale de la noble famille Black, pour combattre l'ennemi.

Une volute de fumée verte et noire sortit du cœur de chacune des trois femmes pour se rencontrer au milieu du cercle runique, au dessus de la tête de Bellatrix avant de d'exploser en vague autour d'elles. Les flux magiques des trois Black étaient liés. Leurs auras magiques ne faisaient qu'une pour amplifier leur puissance le temps de l'opération.

Bella s'assit en tailleur au milieu du cercle runique et découvrit le bras où la marque des ténèbres la narguait.

Elle fit un bref signe à ses sœurs pour leur indiquer qu'elle était prête.

Narcissa et Androméda pointèrent leurs baguettes vers Bellatrix sans quitter l'extérieur du cercle runique.

\- Novis tenebris dignamur vetus notam virtute domino fidelis esse. Eius magicae sunt et electiones ejus pœnitentiam. Eum appellare liceat abrumpere ea liberos. Psalmodia Androméda.

\- Inverse le pouvoir de la marque des ténèbres qui lie l'ancienne fidèle à son maître. Que sa magie et ses choix soient son repenti. Permets lui de l'appeler à elle afin de s'en libérer. Traduisit Narcissa.

Bella commença à se tordre sur le sol en hurlant. Narcissa et Androméda grincèrent des dents et grimacèrent sous la puissance qu'elles devaient libérer dans le sort.

Un nuage de fumée noire remplit le cercle runique cachant la vue des deux femmes en dehors du cercle.

Un pop claqua dans l'air et d'un coup de baguette Narcissa fit s'évaporer la fumée ténébreuse. Androméda s'empressa de léviter une Bella évanouie hors du cercle incantatoire.

Au milieu du cercle se tenait Voldemort, baguette à la main, sourcils froncés.

\- Les sœurs Black. Sourit mesquinement le lord noir. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils en se rendant compte que sa magie ne fonctionnait pas. Qu'avez-vous fait misérables traîtresses ?

\- Vas lancer un _enervatum_ sur Bella et fais lui boire les trois fioles qui sont derrière moi, Cissa. Ordonna Androméda sans quitter le seigneur des ténèbres des yeux.

Narcissa s'exécuta rapidement et Bella retrouva vite son énergie. La douleur dans son bras était palpitante mais gérable. Elle attrapa la fiole de 'goutte du mort-vivant' dans la sacoche et se releva.

\- Répondez femmes ! Hurla le Lord fou de rage.

\- Votre temps est terminé My Lord. Railla Bellatrix avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Traîtresse ! Tu crois que ta magie fera le poids face à la mienne ? Dit Voldemort avec un rictus suffisant.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je suis assez puissante pour vous tuer. Mais à nous trois nous pouvons vous neutraliser sans parler de la magie de tous nos ancêtres Black que nous avons invoqué dans le cercle runique. La faucheuse fera le reste.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlez son ancienne mangemorte ?

Les trois femmes se placèrent côte à côte, en dehors du cercle et s'accrochèrent par les mains.

Une puissante vague de magie fit trembler le sol et le Lord tomba à genoux sur le sol dur, le visage crispé sous la douleur et une main placé sur la poitrine.

Bella leva sa baguette de sa main libre et pompa le flux magique de ses deux sœurs pour lancer un _stupefix_ puissant sur le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Vas-y Méda. Ordonna Bella en gardant, tout comme Narcissa, sa baguette pointée en direction du Lord au cas où.

La médicomage, entourée d'un bouclier puissant par mesure de sécurité, s'avança vers le centre du cercle incantatoire et envoya, d'un coup de baguette, le contenue de la fiole de 'goutte du mort-vivant' directement dans l'estomac du Lord Noir. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle faisait effet, elle leva le _stupefix_.

\- C'était rondement mené. Sourit Narcissa.

\- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Il faut encore qu'on pénètre secrètement dans le ministère pour rejoindre l'arcane.

Androméda attrapa la main du Lord qui était comme mort au sol, puis de son autre main, s'accrocha à celle de Narcissa. Cette dernière attrapa la main droite de Bellatrix et transplana pour l'appartement de Londres.

\- Très bien. Narcissa tu es la meilleur en métamorphose. Transforme nos deux prisonniers en petits animaux pour qu'on puisse les transporter.

Narcissa sourit mesquinement et métamorphosa le Lord Noir et Dumbledore en coccinelles et enferma les deux insectes dans une fiole qu'elle empocha.

Bella et Androméda pouffèrent de concert en voyant le plus puissant des mages noirs et l'un des plus puissants mage 'blanc' de leur époque en vulgaires coccinelles.

Les trois femmes avalèrent des fioles de Polynectar que Bella avait préparé quelques jours plus tôt avec les cheveux de trois langues de plomb récupérés par Lucius au Ministère et quittèrent l'appartement pour le Ministère.

Une fois dans le ministère, elles se lancèrent un sort répulsif par sécurité et descendirent dans le département des mystères.

Il fallut presque une heure pour qu'elles atteignent la salle de l'arcane.

Une fois devant, Bella bloqua les portes d'accès magiquement pendant que Narcissa redonnait forme humaine aux deux mages endormis.

Bella invoqua un poignard et s'ouvrit la main avant de la poser sur l'arcane autour du voile. Le voile commença à onduler plus vite comme nourri par le sang et elle put commencer à psalmodier.

\- Ut vulgo vocant mortem non considerat iudicare. Qui habent per versutiam eorum electiones deleverunt matre magnus aedificaverat puniuntur. *

Elle répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le voile se déchire.

Narcissa lévita Dumbledore et Voldemort à travers le voile qui se referma non sans onduler de nouveau comme s'il mâchait les deux mages.

Elle retira sa main ensanglantée de l'arche et tomba à genoux devant, en sueur et à bout de force.

Le voile s'immobilisa au bout de quelques minutes avant de se déchirer à nouveau.

Une aura blanche sortit du voile et flotta devant l'ancienne mangemorte.

\- Ton offrande est appréciée fille de la magie. Ces hommes seront jugés par la mort. Qu'attends-tu en récompense ? Demanda une voix sibylline.

Bella releva la tête, toujours à genoux, et écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Je n'attendais pas de récompense. Dit sincèrement Bella qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mon seul but était de débarrasser le monde magique de deux monstres mais surtout de protéger les miens.

\- Ton acte est louable fille de la magie et la gardienne du voile sait se montrer reconnaissante. La gardienne te permet de récupérer une âme en échange.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, de plus en plus surprise. Ca ce n'était pas prévu ! Pensa la brune.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Bella.

\- La gardienne te permet de rappeler une âme à toi. Une seule, peut importe laquelle, alors choisis bien mon enfant car ce choix est irréversible et tu seras responsable des actes de cette âme.

Bella réfléchit un instant. Le choix était vite vu.

\- Lily Evans. Lâcha Bella d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Tu peux ramener n'importe qu'elle âme à toi et tu en choisis une qui n'est pas proche de toi ? Sembla s'étonner la voix.

\- Elle a son importance pour moi. Elle est chère au cœur d'un de mes meilleurs amis et surtout chère au cœur de mon lié. Avoua Bella.

Elle sentit quelque chose remuer sa magie, son cœur et son âme comme si tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle, était scanné minutieusement. Puis la sensation passa.

\- Ton cœur et ton âme sont purs malgré tes erreurs passées. Tes intentions sont louables et désintéressées. La gardienne accepte ton offre.

L'aura blanche disparut à travers le voile, qui se déchira une fois de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps nu sortit du voile et chuta devant Bella.

Le voile se ferma.

\- Bella ? C'était prévu ça ? Demanda Narcissa, bouche bée, quelques pas derrière elle.

\- Non. Mais j'en connais qui vont être ravis. Dit Bella en s'approchant difficilement du corps évanouie.

\- Androméda ! Cria Bellatrix pour sortir sa sœur de son état de choc.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et s'approcha à grands pas du corps de Lily Evans.

\- Elle est vivante. Sa magie se régénère et elle est épuisée. Il lui faudra sûrement quelques jours. Dit Androméda après avoir magiquement auscultée la revenante.

\- On fait comment pour sortir d'ici discrètement ? Demanda Cissa.

\- Mon portoloin de secours. Dit Bellatrix en retirant le chaîne de son cou. Je suis à bout je ne peux pas tout retraverser pour ensuite transplaner même en escorte.

Elle attrapa le corps de Lily contre elle et activa le portoloin d'urgence une fois ses deux sœurs cramponnées à ses bras.

Elles atterrirent dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Partir**

Bellatrix soupira de soulagement en voyant que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle allait devoir expliquer tout à Harry et Severus en priorité mais elle était trop fatiguée pour ça.

\- Narcissa, peux-tu léviter Lily jusqu'à une chambre d'amie ? Harry va rapidement sentir ma présence, je préfère attendre pour les explications. Demanda Bella.

Narcissa acquiesça et habilla Lily d'un pyjama en soie d'un coup de baguette. Elle la lévita jusqu'à la chambre d'ami la plus proche.

\- Vas te reposer Androméda, tu dois être crevée et ton mari doit se faire du soucis.

Androméda embrassa sa sœur et retrouva son lit et son mari.

\- Bella ! S'exclama la voix ensommeillée de son poussin.

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il la sentirait.

\- Viens, poussin. On doit aller parler. Dit Bella en l'entraînant dans la chambre de Harry.

\- Non. Dit Harry en l'entraînant vers la chambre de Lucius.

Bella ricana.

\- J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne te laisserait pas dormir autre part qu'avec lui.

Harry pouffa et entraîna Bella sur le lit.

Lucius se réveilla et sourit à son ancienne belle-sœur.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage fatigué de la brune.

\- Juste un peu de fatigue. Narcissa, Androméda et moi avons fais quelques choses aujourd'hui qui va changer grandement les choses pour tout le monde. Mais on ne doit pas rester ici quand ça va se savoir. Commença Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Nous avons utilisé la magie ancestrale des Black pour créer un cercle runique et inverser la polarité de ma marque des ténèbres. Grimaça Bella en s'attendant à la colère du poussin.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est ça que j'ai senti ce midi ? S'énerva Harry en comprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait une fois que votre bêtise vous a mis en présence du Lord ? Gronda la voix en colère et inquiète de Lucius.

\- Nous l'avons stupefixé puis Androméda lui a fait boire de la goutte du mort vivant. On a emmené Voldemort et Dumbledore à la salle du voile au département des mystères et on les a fait passer dans le voile.

Lucius et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués.

\- Tu...tu veux dire que c'est fini ? Demanda Harry, n'osant pas y croire.

\- Oui, mon poussin. Ca a aspiré les horcruxes avec.

Lucius leva le bras et remarqua que sa marque était quasiment invisible.

\- Par Salazar ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Harry éclata de rire, ses nerfs lâchant.

\- Donc on est libres ? Tous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais je crois savoir que tu as un plan de retraite ? Demanda Bella. Harry acquiesça. Dans ce cas on va devoir l'utiliser.

\- Tu penses qu'on aura plus notre place malgré tout ça. Affirma Lucius.

Bella acquiesça.

\- Vous avez raison. Malgré tout ce qu'on a fait, le peuple magique refusera de reconnaître qu'ils ont été sauvés par d'anciens mangemorts. Et dans la mesure où mon père et un ancien mangemort et que mon amant est encore vu comme étant le bras droit de Voldemort, sans parler de mon lien magique avec toi Bella Je ne serais pas mieux vu. Avoua tristement Harry.

\- Il y a autre chose, mon poussin. Dit Bella en souriant.

Harry releva la tête.

\- Je… C'est compliqué à dire. Souffla Bella. Quand j'ai envoyé Dumbledore et Voldemort dans l'arche, un sorte d'aura magique m'a parlé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. Mais elle m'a offert un cadeau en échange de mon...offrande, comme elle a dit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en fronça les sourcils.

Bella soupira puis baissa toutes ses barrières mentales.

Harry put lire via leur lien, tous les événements de la journée et de la soirée.

Il resta bouche bée et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Harry ? S'inquiéta Lucius en fusillant Bella du regard pour ne pas avoir pris de gants.

\- Maman ? Bafouilla Harry en pleurant de plus belle.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et lança un légilimens sur son amant, toujours sous le choc.

\- Merde ! S'exclama Lucius, faisant fi de son rang. Il va falloir le dire autrement à Severus, son cœur ne tiendra jamais coup Bella.

\- Je peux la voir ? Demanda Harry, toujours un peu à l'ouest.

\- Oui, mon cœur. Dit Lucius.

Harry se leva et courut jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de sa protectrice.

Il s'assit sur le lit où reposait sa mère et lui caressa la main. Un maelstrom de sentiments explosa dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Sa mère ! Il allait retrouver sa mère !

\- Je sais que tu aimerais rester mon cœur, mais tu dois la laisser se reposer. Androméda veille sur elle. Retentit la voix de Lucius une heure plus tard.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants et un sourire radieux sur le visage qui percuta le cœur du blond.

\- Comment je vais le dire à papa ? Demanda Harry, une fois de retour dans leur lit et Bella dans sa propre chambre.

\- En douceur. Je crois que le cœur de ton vieux père ne tiendra pas le choc sinon. Railla Lucius.

\- Dis pas ça, je te rappelle que tu as le même âge que lui. Se moqua Harry.

Lucius grogna et se jeta sur l'insolent petit brun pour laver cette affront sur son âge.

\- Papa, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Lança Harry pendant le petit déjeuner.

Severus fronça les sourcils au ton inquiet de son fils.

\- Je t'écoutes.

Harry se leva et attrapa la main de son père pour qu'il se lève. Severus commença à s'inquiéter mais suivit quand même Harry jusqu'au bureau de Lucius.

\- Tu m'inquiètes là. Avoua Severus, une fois installés dans le bureau.

\- Je vais mettre le souvenir de l'opération de Bella, Narcissa et Androméda. Je veux que tu le regarde.

Severus acquiesça sans un mot et le visage tendu.

\- Il faut que tu sache que...commença Harry aussi tendu que son père. Maman est en vie.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et sursauta. Il chercha quelque chose dans les yeux de son fils qu'il sembla trouver. Une unique larme coula sur son visage pourtant impassible.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il accusait le coup.

\- Papa ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Je...C-comment ? Bafouilla le maître des potions.

\- Bella, Narcissa et Androméda. Dit simplement Harry.

Severus repoussa la pensine et attrapa le menton de son fils entre ses doigts.

\- Je peux ?

Harry acquiesça et Severus plongea dans l'esprit de son fils avec une douceur extrême.

Une fois sortit de l'esprit de son fils, Severus se rassit sous le choc. Lily. Sa Lily. La mère de son fils était en vie. L'unique amour de sa vie était de retour parmi eux.

\- Papa ? Appela Harry.

Severus sourit à son fils et déposa un baiser sur son front, rassurant Harry et lui permettant de se reprendre.

\- Bella a envoyé une fiole de souvenir avec une autre de Narcissa et de Androméda avec une lettre au ministère et aux journalistes. Ils sauront que le Lord et Dumbledore sont mort mais ne sauront pas pour maman. Expliqua Harry.

\- On doit partir. Lâcha Severus sombrement.

\- C'est là que mon plan de secours secret entre en marche. Sourit Harry.

\- Petit serpent rusé. Dit affectueusement Severus en serrant son fils contre son torse, dans le canapé.

\- Je m'en occupe. On part dans une heure. Préviens les autres et demande à Androméda de préparer maman pour le voyage, s'il te plaît.

Severus acquiesça et libéra son fils qui se dirigea vers le couloir.

\- Lucius ? Cria Harry dans le couloir.

Deux minutes plus tard le blond était dans le bureau.

\- J'ai cru entendre ta voix mélodieuse m'appeler à corps et à cris ? Railla Lucius.

\- On va à Gringott. On s'en va dans une heure. Je suppose que tu a besoin de voir ton gestionnaire de voûtes ?

\- Oui. Je te suis. Accepta Lucius en souriant à son meilleur ami, toujours sur le canapé, visiblement sous le choc.

Ils disparurent dans la cheminée pour atterrir dans le bureau de la gobeline Ezra.

\- Lord Malfoy. Lord Snape-Black. Salua la gobeline.

\- Bonjour Ezra. On enclenche le plan de secours. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans une heure avant que le hibou d'annonce arrive au ministère et dans les médias.

La gobeline acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Le hibou d'annonce ?

\- Les sœurs Black ont fait passer Dumbledore et Voldemort à travers le voile. Avoua Harry.

La gobeline pépia en frappant dans ses mains, avant de se reprendre.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. L'île est prête. Une fois sur place, remontez les barrières de protection autour de l'île en utilisant les magies ancestrales des maisons Malfoy, Prince et Black comme je vous l'avez expliqué.

\- Très bien. Merci pour tout Ezra. La remercia Harry.

\- Ezra ? Commença Lucius. Je sais que vous gérer les affaires des Black pour Harry. La gobeline acquiesça. J'aimerais que vous en fassiez de même pour les affaires Malfoy.

\- Ce sera un honneur.

\- Tu es conscient qu'en enclenchant notre plan 'fuite', je laisse Ezra et Gobek gérer toutes mes affaires et la protections de mes biens immobiliers ? S'assura Harry.

\- J'avais compris, mon ange. Répondit Lucius. Je dois dire que l'idée de profiter de mon argent sans travailler fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Rigola Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Dans ce cas on y va. Ezra, Les protections accepteront Gobek et vous sur l'île comme prévu.

La gobeline acquiesça avant de les saluer.

Une fois de retour au Manoir Malfoy, ils virent rapidement que tout était vide.

\- Les gobelins sont rapides. Rigola Lucius.

\- Oui c'était prévu. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans le Manoir Malfoy a été transféré magiquement sur l'île.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'est cette île ? S'impatienta Lucius.

\- Surprise. Dit Harry en embrassant rapidement Lucius avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Lui répondirent le reste du groupe avec entrain. Tout était terminé, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre pour eux.

\- Je vais vous donner chacun un portoloin. Une fois sur l'île ne bougez pas. On devra activer les supers protections de Gringott sur toute l'île avant de s'installer. Je vous expliquerais tout là-bas. Commença Harry.

\- Tante Méda, ton portoloin est prévu pour deux afin que tu prennes Lily. Comme ça tu pourra intervenir si le transplanage la secoue un peu trop. Continua Draco qui connaissait le plan pour l'avoir préparé avec Hermione et Harry.

\- Les autres vous pouvez enclencher le votre. Termina Hermione.

Tout le monde disparut, laissant sur place Harry et Lucius.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Harry.

Lucius acquiesça et donna un doux baiser à son amant avant d'activer leur portoloin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : L'île de Darsah**

L'île devant eux était magnifique. Le groupe resta bouches bées jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry et Lucius.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous en sécurité, Lucius, papa et moi allons activer les protections. Pour information, l'île est incartable et bourrée de protection. On y a fait construire une petite clinique tout équipée pour Androméda avec un labo de potion, une école, plusieurs maisons pour nous et nous sommes complètement autonomes. L'île fait environ 500 km2 et se trouve au sud du Yémen. Commença Harry.

Il laissa les autres s'émerveiller et entraîna son père et Lucius plus loin pour activer les protections. Une fois fait, ils retrouvèrent les autres vers un petit village.

Draco entraîna Androméda vers la petite clinique tout équipée afin d'y installer Lily, suivit de près par Severus.

\- Nous allons y vivre seuls ? Demanda Nymphadora.

\- Oui. Mais rien ne vous empêche de sortir et entrer de l'île. De toute façon personne ne peut vous y suivre. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je sais à quoi tu penses Dora, rassures-toi Kinglsey sera des nôtres. Il a décidé de nous suivre. Il nous rejoindra dans la journée avec Minerva.

Nymphadora rougit tout en souriant à Harry. Il était le seul à savoir que l'auror noir et elle sortaient ensemble depuis le retour de Voldemort lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

\- Comment on s'installe ? Demanda Lucius en enserrant la taille du brun par derrière.

\- Comme chacun veut. Je me disait qu'on pourrait garder une maison pour maman et papa, histoire qu'ils se retrouvent. Une autre pour Ted et Androméda. Une pour Draco et Hermione, vu que ton fils et ma meilleure amie sont ensemble, même s'ils tentent vainement de le cacher. Rigola Harry. Une pour Dora et Kingsley, une pour Bella, Minerva et Narcissa. Bien-sûr vous pouvez aménager comme vous voulez, construire de nouveaux bâtiments...

\- Et une pour nous ? Tenta Lucius.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, morveux. Sourit Lucius en embrassant la tempe de son amant.

\- Dans ce cas d'accord. Rigola Harry.

Tout le monde commença à s'installer en récupérant magiquement leurs affaires qui étaient rapetissées et entreposées dans un bâtiment vide qui appartiendrait aux elfes de maisons. Harry avait chargé Dobby et Kreattur de faire l'aménagement de leur bâtiment à leur guise, une fois que tout le monde serait ici.

Les maisons tenaient plus du cottages que du manoir mais rien ne manquait. Elles étaient toutes construites à l'identique, seule la décoration changeait.

Harry entraîna Lucius dans une des maisons et lui fit visiter leur nouveau nid.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur une cuisiné équipée mi-moldue mi-sorcière ouverte sur un grand salon douillet dans les tons blanc, ivoire et caramel très cocooning.

Une double porte blanche donnait sur une grande salle à manger dans les tons bleu roi et or.

Un escalier en colimaçon menait à un couloir éclairé par un vitrail au bout. Il y avait six portes.

Sur la gauche, une suite parentale avec salle de bain, bureau et dressing, deux chambres avec salles de douche.

Sur la droite, Une bibliothèque, une salle d'entraînement comportant un coin sport et un bureau.

\- C'est magnifique, mon ange. Où comptes tu mettre les livres ? Demanda Lucius.

\- On a fait construire une grande bibliothèque dans le mini-village histoire de rassembler les bibliothèques Black, Malfoy, Prince et ce que j'ai récupéré de la bibliothèque Potter. Expliqua Harry. Il y a même une section protégée pour les livres un peu dangereux.

\- Parfait. Avoua Lucius.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Je trouverais bien de quoi m'occuper. Le taquina Lucius en glissant sa langue dans le creux de sa gorge, faisant frissonner Harry.

Il rigola avant de se libérer de l'étreinte. Il savait trop comment ça allait se finir sinon.

\- Je te laisse tout installer, je voudrais aller voir maman.

Deux jours qu'ils avaient tout quitté pour leur petite île. Leur havre de paix comme ils se plaisaient tous à l'appeler.

L'installation s'était terminée le matin même et Harry était sur la plage en train de discuter avec Hermione, Draco et Nymphadora, quand Severus arriva en courant.

\- Harry ? Ta mère est réveillée. Hurla un Severus extatique.

Harry sursauta et courut derrière son père jusqu'à la clinique.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait Lily, celle-ci se trouvait semi-assise contre des oreillers, discutant avec Androméda.

\- M-m-maman ! Bafouilla Harry en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Severus était derrière lui, accusant le coup. Androméda l'avait interpellé sur la place du village pour lui dire que Lily était réveillée. Il s'était empressé d'aller chercher son fils et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

\- Mon bébé. Répondit Lily en pleurant. Elle ouvrit les bras pour que son fils s'y loge et pleura de plus belle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as tes souvenirs et tout ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- Du calme mon chéri. Tout va bien. Et puis je viens de passer une heure à visionner les souvenirs que vous avez tous mis dans la pensine pour mon réveille. Je dois dire que ça irait mieux si ton père daignait retrouver l'usage de son brillant cerveau pour s'approcher et me donner un baiser. Railla Lily.

Harry pouffa en voyant son père sous le choc et perdu.

\- Lily. Dit simplement Severus d'une voix étranglée.

\- Bonjour, mon amour. Répondit Lily en comprenant que Severus ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Il se reprit à l'entente de ce surnom et approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord à côté de Harry et glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux auburn de sa douce.

Lily sourit et attrapa Severus par la chemise pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Beurk ! S'exclama puérilement Harry en pouffant.

\- Je ne dis pas ça quand tu as ta langue au fond de la bouche de Lucius. Se moqua Severus en stoppant le baiser à contre cœur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec mon...gendre. Dit sérieusement Lily sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry grimaça. Pauvre Lucius ! Pouffa-t-il intérieurement.

\- Désolé mais je dois tous vous renvoyer. Lily va bien mais elle a besoin d'un peu de sommeil pour que les potions que je viens de lui donner agissent. Les coupa Androméda en donnant une fiole de sommeil sans rêves à la rousse.

Lily embrassa son homme et son fils et avala la fiole.

Harry sourit comme un perdu. Enfin sa famille était réunie. La vie allait être belle maintenant.


	16. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

\- Très bien. Dit Harry en calmant la salle de classe. Pour lundi, je veux que vous révisiez tout ce qu'on a fait cette semaine. On fera un parcours dans la forêt par binômes. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les enfants le saluèrent et quittèrent la salle de classe avec entrain. Il faisait beau dehors et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : aller profiter de la plage.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Il aimait ça, enseigner. Surtout à ses enfants là et ici.

Il ferma magiquement la petite école et retrouva Hermione dans la cour.

\- Ca va ma Mione ? Demanda Harry en caressant le ventre rond de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Je me sens énorme. Encore une semaine ou deux et tu pourras me rouler sur le chemin pour redescendre au village. Sourit la jeune femme enceinte.

Harry rigola de bon cœur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi pas de problème je n'ai pas de bébé à porter. Je dorlote ma mère porteuse mais je simule des montées d'hormones. Plaisanta Harry avec un sourire lubrique.

\- C'est Lucius qui doit être ravi ? Rigola Hermione tout en marchant sur le petit chemin qui séparait le village, de l'école.

\- Ouais. Enfin si ça continu on va repeupler l'île, ma belle.

Les deux amis rigolèrent de plus belle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le centre de leur petit village et s'installèrent à la terrasse du bar.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Lucius, Lily et Kingsley.

\- Est-ce que vous pensiez il y a dix ans, qu'on en serait là ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

\- Non ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres en rigolant.

\- Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer tout ça. Dit Lucius en posant une main possessive sur la hanche de son amour.

\- Ca c'est sûr ! Rigola Harry. Il perdit le fil des discussions sans s'apercevoir que les autres les avaient rejoins.

Oui, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être autre part.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils avaient tout quitté pour s'installer sur l'île. La petite communauté s'était rapidement agrandie.

Deux ans après leur arrivée sur l'île Harry et Lucius avait vu leur premier enfant venir au monde, grâce à Narcissa. Severus avait passé un temps fou à concocter une potion qui rassemblait les gênes de Harry et celles de Lucius et Narcissa avait proposé de porter leur premier enfant avec l'aide de la potion. Un petit bonhomme blond comme Lucius avec de magnifique yeux verts qu'ils avaient appelé Orion Angélus Snape-Malfoy

Quelques mois plus tard c'est Hermione et Draco qui devenaient les heureux parents de jumeaux blonds, à la chevelure en broussaille comme Hermione. Léo et Adam étaient les filleuls de Harry.

Nymphadora et Kingsley avait suivis. Six mois après la naissance des jumeaux Malfoy-Granger, une petite Etta voyait le jour. Une magnifique enfant métisse avec les dons de métamorphomage de Dora.

Narcissa et Bella, qui avaient décidé – après que Narcissa avait accouché du fils de Lucius et Harry - de visiter l'Amérique du Sud pendant quelques mois, étaient rentrées avec deux sorciers dont elles étaient tombées amoureuses.

Narcissa avait rencontré Luis, un sorcier élémentaire du sud de la Colombie. Luis était un homme fort séduisant et adorable. Il ne trouvait pas sa place dans sa communauté sorcière à cause de son don qui était qualifié de ténébreux dans son pays. Il avait donc décidé de suivre sa belle et ne le regrettait pas.

Bella avait rencontré un québécois absolument magnifique, brun au yeux bleus. Ca avait été le coup de foudre entre eux mais Bella était rentrée seule. C'est Harry qui avait fait le voyage quelques mois plus tard pour retrouver le beau Alex qui avait passé des mois à chercher sa belle en vain. Depuis, Bella et Alex vivaient le parfait amour sur l'île et l'ancienne mangemorte était enceinte de son premier enfant.

Severus et Lily s'était retrouvés petit à petit et avait appris à se redécouvrir. Harry avait ainsi pu passer énormément de temps avec ses parents pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas avoir de second enfant, Harry leur suffisait et vu comme Harry et Lucius 'pondaient' à tour de bras comme le disait Severus, ils avaient assez à faire avec leurs petits enfants.

Au fil du temps, leur communauté avait donc évolué. Ted Tonks s'occupait de leur bar du village où ils aimaient se retrouver tous ensemble. Androméda gérait la clinique avec Severus, qui en profitait pour faire de la recherche en potion avec la brune.

Hermione, Draco et Harry s'occupaient de l'école. Minerva se concentrait la plupart du temps sur ses recherches sur les vieilles magies runiques qu'avaient utilisé les trois sœurs Black et Harry, mais de temps en temps l'enseignement lui manquait alors elle donnait un coup de mains aux trois jeunes.

Chacun participait à sa façon et ils vivaient dans le confort et paisiblement. Le tout dans un cadre magique.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais mis les pieds en dehors de l'île après le retour de Bella et Narcissa.

Ils vivaient entre eux, loin du cirque médiatique et profitaient de la vie et de leurs familles.

Les enfants étaient inséparables au grand bonheur de leurs parents.

Lucius et Harry avaient eu les jumelles Léna et Lucia un ans après Orion. Cette fois c'est Bellatrix qui avait voulu porter leurs enfants. Leur dernier enfant, qui était en cours, était porté par Narcissa de nouveau. Harry qui voulait une famille nombreuse aurait bien recommencé une fois encore mais Lucius avait mis un frein. Le blond aimait ses enfants mais quatre plus Draco c'était suffisant. Il voulait pouvoir profiter un peu de son compagnon.

Draco et Hermione attendait leur troisième enfants.

La vie était belle.

\- Harry ! Appela Lucius.

\- Quoi ? Sursauta Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle, mon ange. Pesta Lucius avec douceur malgré tout. Ta mère te demandait si tu avais lu la gazette du sorcier que Gobek a déposé ce matin.

\- Non. Tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'il se passe en dehors d'ici. Répondit Harry.

Quand ils avaient disparu de la circulation, ils avaient appris par Ezra et Gobek que Bellatrix, Lucius et Severus étaient recherchés pour crimes contre la population magique suite à leurs rôles de mangemorts. Et le ministère voulait mettre la main sur Harry et les trois sœurs Black pour brider leurs magies que les 'bien pensants' jugeaient trop puissantes au risque de créer de nouveaux mages noirs surtout avec le rôle de mangemort de Bella. Voilà comment on les remercier pour avoir sauver la peau d'une population de lâches, avait hurlé Harry à l'époque. Depuis il refusait d'entendre parler de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'île.

\- Lis celle là. Insista Lucius.

Harry soupira mais ouvrit quand même le journal.

' _A l'occasion de la célébration de la mort du mage noir Lord Voldemort, le ministère a organisé un grand bal. Dix ans après la disparition du célèbre mage noir, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de notre survivant Harry Severus Snape-Black et certains de ses supposés compagnons._

 _Nous espérons que notre héro national profite de sa nouvelle vie et espérons avoir de ses nouvelles un jour._

 _Communiqué de presse du Ministre Zabini.'_

\- Blaise Zabini Ministre ? Pas bête, il est malin, intelligent et impartial. Avoua Harry en se rappelant du serpentard de leur année.

\- Tu comptes répondre ? Demanda Draco.

\- Non. Mais vous vous pouvez le faire si l'envie vous en prend. Surtout toi Dray, Zabini était ton ami. De toute façon ils ne peuvent pas pister nos hiboux. Sourit Harry.

\- Papa ? Etta elle dit que quand on sera grand on sera obligé de vivre loin de l'île comme vous avant ? Demanda la petite voix de Lucia d'un ton angoissé.

\- Tu feras comme tu veux mon cœur. Daddy et moi avons préservez votre héritage et les biens Malfoy, Black et Prince. Vous pourrez aller là où vous voulez. Répondit Harry.

\- Et si moi je veux aller faire mes grandes études à Poudlard et rentrer après, je peux Daddy ? Demanda Lucia.

\- Oui, ma princesse. Si tu veux faire ta scolarité à Poudlard comme papa et moi tu pourras le faire. On peut aisément rentrer en Angleterre le temps que vous êtes à Poudlard et rentrer ici pour les vacances et le week-end afin d'être joignables s'il arrive quoi que ce soit pendant que vous êtes à Poudlard. Accepta Lucius en souriant.

\- Cool. S'exclama Lucia et les autres. Moi je veux aller à Poudlard mais je veux vivre ici après.

\- Vous êtes conscient que si Lucia veut aller à Poudlard les autres vont vouloir y aller ? On va tous devoir rentrer en Angleterre le temps de leurs études. Soupira Hermione.

\- Pas nécessairement. Il suffit que Harry et moi rentrions au Manoir Malfoy pour être de nouveau joignable le temps de leur scolarité et nous pouvons aisément rentrer tous les week-end et pendant les vacances.

\- Ca va être compliqué mais oui. Je pense par contre il serait plus simple que Draco et moi rentrions au Manoir Malfoy le temps de leurs études. Draco et moi ne sommes ni sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt ni ne risquons un bridage de notre magie. Rétorqua Hermione.

\- Nous avons encore un an pour s'organiser. Dit Lucius.

Harry sourit à sa mère et une même pensée traversa leurs esprits, peut importe ce qu'ils feront et où ils le feront, tant qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, la vie serait belle.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un petit village moldu du fin fond de l'Angleterre.

\- Mman', je suis rentré. Dit une voix lasse en jetant ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

\- Ranges tes affaires Ron, par Merlin ! Pesta la voix furieuse de Molly Prewett en déposant une énorme marmite de pot au feu sur la table.

\- Encore du pot au feu ? Grimaça Ronald Prewett en s'asseyant en face de sa mère.

\- Je fais avec le peu qu'on gagne, Ron. Pesta Molly.

Molly soupira. La vie était loin d'être rose. Et tout ça par la faute de ce pédéraste de Potter. Pensa la rouquine. Il devait épouser sa merveilleuse fille pas s'enfuir pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec ce mangemort de Lucius Malfoy.

Résultat : Elle avait été désavouée et reniée par son traître de mari. Sa fille et son plus jeune fils également. Ron et Ginny n'avait pas réussi à trouver de travail dans le monde sorcier et pas plus dans le Londres moldu.

Ils étaient partis tous les trois, sans un gallion en poche, dans un petit village moldu dans le sud de l'Angleterre où Ron avait été engagé comme cantonnier. Il passait ses journées à nettoyer les rues du petit village pour son plus grand malheur.

Sa fille Ginny avait été refusé à Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité par le conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard. Elle savait bien que Malfoy Senior y était pour quelque chose. Même avec un mandat d'arrêt sur le dos ce vil mangemort ne perdait pas son pouvoir politique. Sans parler de cette traîtresse de Minerva qui lui avait refuser une audience pour plaider le cas de sa fille tout ça pour partir elle ne savait où quelques mois plus tard.

Du coup Ginny avait suivi sa mère et son frère Ron dans le monde moldu où elle avait trouvé un travail sous payé dans une boutique de fripes.

Autant qu'ils survivaient plus qu'ils ne vivaient, payant tout juste le loyer et les factures.

Pendant ce temps ils rageaient en apprenant dans la gazette que Potter et sa clique était en fuite et introuvable depuis 10 ans assurément à vivre la belle vie vu que le journal avait prouvé que les voûtes Malfoy, Black, Prince et ceux des autres avaient été vidées par leurs propriétaires.

Sans parler de son ex-mari qui avait maintenant une bonne place au ministère auprès du Ministre Zabini, des ses jumeaux qui étaient riches à millions avec leurs différentes succursales de farces et attrapes partout dans le monde et de ses autres enfants qui menaient leurs vies sans penser à eux.

En effet, pour les Weasley tout était rose mais pour les Prewett c'était que du noir. Pensa Molly.

Même ce pauvre Rémus, dont elle avait eu des nouvelles un peu après la fin de la guerre, était parti vivre comme un malpropre dans une forêt avec une meute de loups-garou, au ban de la société.

Rémus avait bien tenté de chercher Harry mais ce dernier ayant appris via Kingsley que Rémus était au courant – à la différence de Sirius – des plans de Dumbledore et de James Potter, avait décidé de le court-circuiter aussi via Gringott. Ainsi le loup n'avait pu trouver aucun emploi. Il avait pendant un temps travaillé dans le monde moldu mais ses transformations étant de plus en plus douloureuses sans potion tue-loup, le loup en lui avait fini par prendre le dessus et l'avait contraint à rejoindre une meute.

' _Ne cédez pas à la colère, vengez-vous._ ' Gandhi.

' _Soumettre l'ennemi par la force n'est pas le summum de l'art de la guerre, le summum de cet art est de soumettre l'ennemi sans verser une seule goutte de sang.'_ Sun Tzu (l'art de la guerre).

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
